Niflheim Psychiatric Institute
by XCastielXNovakX
Summary: Human AU Teen!Thor and Teen!Loki. Thor sees things. He accidentally hurts his friend and gets put in Niflheim Psychiatric Institute. Loki is another patient there but no other patient knows why/what he did. Thor develops an odd attraction to the supposed psycho and takes it upon himself to uncover Loki's secrets, despite other patients and staff warning against it. Eventual Thorki.
1. Chapter 1

_He didn't mean to. It was an accident._

_Thor stared at his friend, Sif, in shock. She was his best friend, he didn't mean to hurt her, didn't mean to make her cry. She was strong, she never cried, why was she crying?! Thor looked around as his other friends, Fandral and Hogun, rushed over to crouch beside Sif, who was clutching her right arm to her chest in pain. Fandral pushed his blond hair back, messing it up despite his usual impeccable maintenance of it._

_Volstagg stood beside Thor. "What happened?!" He stared down at the rest of their friends in shock. Thor never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it._

"_I- I thought she was one of them," Thor muttered, still staring at Sif, who was refusing to let Fandral see her arm and shaking her head urgently, her black pony tail swishing from the back of her head. Hogun said something Thor couldn't quite hear and she looked between the boys either side of her and slowly moved her arm away from her body to the blonde. Fandral gently took her wrist between his middle finger and his thumb but, even at that slight touch, Sif screamed in pain and sobbed more. Hogun dug his phone out of his pocket and tossed it to Volstagg._

"_Call an ambulance," He ordered, batting Fandral's hands away._

_Volstagg fumbled a little, his chubby fingers getting in the way of the small buttons of Hogun's cell phone._

_He held it up to his ear and Thor turned his attention back to the three on the floor._

"_Thor, what the hell did you do?!" Fandral demanded as Hogun rubbed a soothing hand over Sif's back._

"_I thought she was one of them,"_

_Fandral rolled his eyes. "Oh, not this again! Thor, they don't exist! Sif is really hurt!"_

_Thor looked at the ground, not sure what to say._

"_I thought she was one of them," He muttered again as they heard the sirens._

* * *

"Hey, my name's Taylor, I'm one of the guards in your block. I'll be in charge of directing you around the grounds for the first week then you're on your own. You have to go see Dr. Merrick first but after that I'll take you to your room, you can meet your roommate and then you can either stay there or I can take you to either the canteen, break area or outside but no matter what option you pick I'll have to be with you or be able to see you at all times. Got it?" The bulky bald man recited the whole speech like a memorized script but Thor nodded anyway. Taylor was wearing a plain black V-neck t-shirt which strained around his thick arms and chest. The only mark on the shirt was the Logo of the _Niflheim_ _Psychiatric Institute_ which was a small tree silhouette with a moon silhouette on the right of the tree and a sun silhouette on the left_._

"Right this way, Mr. Odinson," He clasped a hand on Thor's shoulder and led him from the big iron gates and down the pathway to the main building. It was a big Victorian looking building with white marble columns either side of the heavy wooden doors. As they walked across the foyer, Taylor's boots made heavy clunking sounds whereas Thor's sneakers make a soft click, despite Thor being heavy footed.

They got to Dr. Merrick's office and Taylor asked him if he would like him to stay but Merrick waved him off to wait outside. He ordered Thor to take a seat in the overstuffed red chair opposite him at the big oak desk and Thor sat down quietly. Dr. Merrick introduced himself as one of the three psychiatric doctors at the institute and explained that, despite the name, this place was more of a hospital and they just wanted to help.

He explained that there were two buildings. One for safe patients, other for… not so safe ones.

Dr. Merrick warned Thor that some patients in the block he would be residing in, despite it being the block for safe patients, may get out of hand. Some have a history of past violence, some of which are the reasons they're there, but hadn't shown any in at least six months.

Thor asked why he was being put in the Safe Block but Dr. Merrick just smiled.

"What you did… was nothing compared to what some people in the Safe Block have done. You'll be fine,"

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about people around me," Thor pouted.

"Don't worry; there'll always be a guard no more than ten feet away. If you do have an… incident they'll be able to stop you before you do anything serious,"

After D. Merrick went through a few other things, like when his one-on-one sessions were and when groups sessions were – which he, like most other patients but not all, had the option to go or not – and they shook hands and Thor was lead to the door where Taylor was waiting to escort him to where he would be spending at least the next six months.

Taylor lead Thor outside, one hand on his shoulder, and to the building on the left of the main one. This building was a little more modern than the other and didn't look like it belonged in this scenery at all – with the big garden, odd benched dotted around, and trees around the edges – this building had brick walls and bar on the scarce windows like a prison.

Thor shuddered.

Taylor gave Thor his uniform and led him to the bathroom first. It was a massive room with showers along two adjacent walls and cubicles along another. The wall with the door on had sinks along it and dirty mirrors.

Thor went into one of the stalls and changed into the white polo shirt and blue jogger bottoms.

He had white plimsolls too and struggled a little with the laces, his hands shaking badly. When he came out Taylor took his other clothes off him and placed his hand on his shoulder to take him to his room.

"Okay, this is where you'll be staying. Room 103. I know your roommate so I presume he's already in there. Any questions?"

"Is it a good idea for me to have a roommate?"

Taylor chuckled. "Well, personally I think whoever put you in this room just liked the irony. Anyway, I don't know the details of what you did but I do know the basics. This kid's done worse. But don't worry; he hasn't been any trouble since he got here,"

"What did he do?"

Taylor looked a little uncomfortable. "I'm not allowed to tell you that. But if you get him to talk to you, he might tell you himself,"

"What do you mean 'if' I can get him to talk? And what irony?"

"He doesn't talk unless he wants to and he doesn't want to unless he likes you. It took me three years to get him to talk to me. You'll see what I mean by the irony when you hear his name,"

"How long has he been in here?"

"Three years and counting,"

Before Thor could question further, Taylor banged on the door. "Laufeyson? You Awake?"

There was silence from in the cell and Taylor slid open a slit in the door to see in before opening it.

Inside there were two single beds with cream blankets on thin mattresses and a few pillows. There was also two bedside tables, two small desks, each with small chairs and a chest of drawers at the foot of each bed. Thor looked at the bed on the right and saw a boy sat on it cross-legged with a book in his lap.

Thor couldn't see his face because his pitch black hair was in the way but he noticed he was skinny. And from what he could see of the boy's hands around the book, he was pale too.

"Loki," Taylor greeted and tugged Thor into the dimly lit room.

The boy looked up and stared straight at Thor. He had thin pink lips and sharp features. His eyes were wide and a bright emerald green.

Thor registered what Taylor had called the boy. Loki. That's what he meant by the irony. Thor and Loki, the Norse gods. One of thunder and one of lies.

The blond smiled nervously at Loki and Loki stared back, not even blinking.

"This is Thor," Taylor announced. "Your new roommate,"

Loki stared at Thor for a few more seconds then looked back down at his book.

Taylor sighed and opened up the chest of drawers at the end of the unoccupied bed. Thor saw that there were more sets of the clothes he was currently wearing as well as something flannel and a few black things. He looked back over at Loki and saw he was wearing the same bottoms as Thor but had a black t-shirt instead of the white Thor had been given. He guessed they had a choice.

Taylor confirmed this as he went through what was in the trunk. The flannel was pajamas bottoms.

Taylor went through a few other things but Thor wasn't paying attention. He was staring at Loki.

When Taylor eventually finished, he asked where Thor wanted to go and he said, without hesitation, that he wanted to stay there.

Taylor smirks and whispered, "He has that effect on everyone," Before leaving to stand guard outside.

Thor creased his brow, wondering what he meant and sat down on his new bed.

He watched Loki for a few minutes but he didn't move a muscle so Thor started the conversation.

"Um, hi," He smiled and Loki slowly lifted his head to stare at him. Thor shifted uncomfortably; Loki looked scary looking up through his dark hair.

As if he read his mind, Loki pushed his hair back out of his face but continued staring.

"I'm Thor,"

Loki rolled his eyes.

"As you've already heard…"

Loki nodded.

"It's a little funny how we got put together, right? You know, because of our names?"

Loki didn't react.

"You know," Thor cleared his throat, about to use the only knowledge of Norse mythology he knew. "I read a poem once, called _Lokasenna_. Thor threatened to knock Loki's head off," Thor chuckled nervously and Loki narrowed his eyes.

"Not that I'm threatening to knock your head off!" Thor hurried to clarify.

Loki nodded slowly.

"Then Loki still didn't shut up so Thor threatened to throw him into the sky where he'd never be seen again. Then when Loki still doesn't stop talking he threatens to break every bone in his body but Loki says he has plans to 'live a while yet' so Thor threatens to send him to Hel then Loki shuts up,"

Loki blinked at him.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence before Thor continued; remembering something Fandral teased him with once. "I read somewhere else that Thor and Loki dressed up like women to retrieve Mjolnir,"

Loki didn't move.

"Mjolnir is Thor's hammer. My mom made me one when I was little for fun,"

There was another uncomfortable silence.

"Did your mother ever make you anything because of your name?"

Loki nodded.

"Oh cool, what?"

Loki moved slowly to put the book to the side and got up to go over to his chest. Just like Thor originally thought, Loki was really skinny and pale, but despite this he moved graciously, slightly feline.

He opened the chest and dug into the bottom to take out a bundled up blanket but then placed it back in carefully and went back to sitting on the bed, pulling the book back onto his lap.

"Um, can I see it?"

Loki shook his head no.

"Are you going to speak to me?"

He shook his head again, concentrating on the book.

Thor sighed and laid down.

* * *

Half an hour of silence later, Taylor knocked on the door.

"Boys, get up, I have to take you to dinner,"

Thor sniggered at that and Loki put the book under his pillow and stood near the door. Taylor opened it and tilted his head to indicate for them to step out. The bulky man stood in between them and placed a hand on each shoulder, leading them through the corridors to a canteen. It wasn't as big as the one at Thor's school but it was still a considerable size. There were other patients sat around the room, at tables and on the floor. At the far end there was a serving bar too.

Taylor lead them to the queue where there were other security guards stood around.

"Well, this is where I leave you, Thor, I'll be over there if you need me," He pointed over at a table where other guards were sat eating, probably on break. "Loki,"

Loki looked up.

"Look out for him, okay? Remember what it was like when you were new, how you felt,"

With that, he walked off.

Loki turned to look at Thor and Thor looked back, slightly uncomfortable under Loki's scrutinizing gaze.

Thor thought he was about to just walk off and leave him or tell him to stay away from him but instead he jerked his head towards the queue and lead the way. Thor smiled and followed him.

When they got to the work surface where there were dead-in-the-eyes women serving food, Loki picked up two of the red trays and handed one to Thor, without looking at him.

"Thank you," The smiled again but Loki ignored him. The first woman smiled at Loki and put a plate on his tray. The plate had mashed potato, carrots and peas, and a piece of beef. She reached for the gravy jug but then stopped, obviously knowing Loki doesn't have gravy.

Loki smiled at her slightly and moved on. She placed a plate with the same stuff on Thor's and held out the gravy jug in question. Thor nodded and thanked her as he moved on. The next woman put a bowl with a piece of flapjack in on his plate and held up a jug of custard in question. He nodded again and thanked her. He looked up to see that Loki was gone.

He muttered a quick curse and moved on to the next woman who offered him drinks. He took the milk carton and thanked her. When he walked out of the serving area with his tray he noticed Loki was stood leaning against the wall with his own food, waiting for him. Thor smiled, relieved, and went over to him.

When Loki saw him approach he pushed off the wall and walked over to an empty table at the back in the corner with just two chairs, one on either side, whereas all the other table were bigger and had at least four chairs.

Loki sat down on the chair in the corner so that he could see the entire canteen and picked up his cutlery, pushing his food around his plate while staring out of the window beside his head.

Thor sat opposite him and started eating. It wasn't as horrible as he imagined institution food to be and finished within five minutes. He ate his pudding too and Loki still hadn't eaten anything.

"You going to eat that?" Thor pointed at Loki's food, talking around a mouth full of flapjack and custard.

Loki looked at him in mild disgust and pushed his own tray towards the blonde.

Thor smiled at him and ate all of Loki's food too.

"Thank you," Thor smiled again when he finished. "What do we do now?"

Loki shrugged, turning back to look outside and resting his head on the windowsill.

"Should we get to know each other?"

Loki didn't respond so Thor continued. "I'm from New York. I know I sound British, that's because my parents are from London and I was home schooled for the first thirteen years of my life so they were the only people I really heard speak,"

Loki still didn't respond.

"Except for people on TV,"

Still nothing.

"Do you hate me?" He asked suddenly. Loki lifted his head off the sill slightly and glanced at Thor before shaking his head.

Thor smiled, relieved. "Good, I don't want to make enemies with my roommate on the first day of me being here," He chuckled.

There was still silence.

Thor looked at his tray and opened his mouth to speak but he heard someone else speak first.

"Do you ever stop talking?"

Thor looked up at Loki and wondered if it was him who had spoken. He looked around and noticed there was no one else close enough to be heard that clearly.

"What?" He asked.

Loki rolled his eyes and spoke again. "Do you ever stop talking?"

Thor smiled. "Sometimes, when someone else is talking,"

Loki rolled his eyes again and turned his attention back to the window. Thor panicked a little, trying to think of a way to make Loki speak again so he didn't lose him.

"So, you sound British too, where are you from?"

"London,"

Thor grinned happily when he didn't have to struggle to make the other boy talk.

"Then why are you in America?"

"My father moved us here after my mother's death when I was nine,"

"Oh," Thor's smile dropped. "Sorry about your mother. Do you mind if I ask how she died?"

Loki glared. Which, Thor could safely say, was the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen.

"Yes, I do mind,"

"Alright, sorry," Thor held his hands up.

Loki turned his attention back to the window.

"How old are you?" Thor asked, desperate to keep the conversation going.

"Seventeen,"

"I'm eighteen," Thor smiled at him but Loki didn't look at him.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Three years, I've been told,"

"'You've been told'?" Thor furrowed his brow. "You don't know?"

Loki shrugged. "Stopped counting after a year or so,"

"Why?" Thor was more confused. When Loki gets out he'll need to know what year it is.

"Because I'm never getting out so there's no point counting,"

Thor was about to ask why he wasn't getting out when another patient came over.

This was a pretty little ginger girl with pain skin and bright blue eyes. She looked about fifteen but that could have just been because of her small size.

"Hi, I'm Gwen," She waved at Thor, completely ignoring Loki, who just turned his attention back to the window. He rested his head against the sill again and closed his eyes.

"Hello Gwen, I'm Thor," He smiled back and Gwen nudged the table away from Thor a little and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms round his neck.

"Hi Thor, you're pretty,"

Thor awkwardly places his hands on her knees. "Um, thank you… you too,"

He looked up and saw Loki watching them lazily, his head still turned to the window but his eyes were following the slow circular movements of Gwen's hands on Thor's shoulders.

Gwen leant forward to whisper in Thor's ear.

"Word of advice: Stay away from that freak," She jerked her head towards Loki. "No one knows exactly why he's here, he's been here longest, but he's creepy. I'm assuming you're his new roommate?"

Thor nodded.

"You're his third. The first one was when he first got here. I wasn't here but I heard the other boy was seventeen – Psycho would have been about fourteen at the time – and he scared him so bad he ran into the garden crying and refused to be in the same block as him,"

Thor looked over to Loki and saw that his attention was outside again but he was a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

"The second was about a year ago, he was really sweet, his name was Carl. After a week he tried to hang himself with his bed sheets from the beam in your room. If you look, bits of the sheets are still dangling from the beam. You know what the creepiest thing is?"

Thor shook his head dumbly.

"When the guards rushed in to stop Carl, Loki was just say on his bed, watching him and laughing quietly. That was the only time anyone in here had heard him laugh properly, not sarcastically,"

Thor looked over at Loki, traces of the smile were still visible but he was pretending not to be listening but Thor guessed he was. His eyes were closed again.

"Carl said that Loki said something to him. But he refuses to tell anyone what. He was moved to a higher security facility. So, when you can, stay away from Loki,"

With that, she got up and walked off calmly.

Thor stared at Loki without even realising he was and as he was about to ask him something, Taylor came back over to take them to their room.

* * *

Thor took his pajamas into the bathroom at the end of the hall while Loki changed in their room. He knocked timidly but got no reply so Taylor just told him to go in.

Loki was already laid in bed, facing the wall and looked to be asleep so Thor put his clothes in the chest quietly.

Taylor said a quick goodnight, which Thor returned.

The light in there was off but the light from the corridor illuminated the room. Thor looked up at the beam in the corner over his bed and, before the light was shut out, he saw loose scraps of bed sheets hanging down from a knot tied around the wood.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor woke up with a start the next morning. He glances over at the small clock on the bedside table and saw that it was 5:30am. He groaned and glanced over at Loki's bed, seeing it empty.

Remembering what Gwen had told him, Thor shot up, looking round the room in panic.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Loki sat at one of the desks with the desk lamp on, bent over something and scribbling.

Thor shifted on the bed and the springs creaked. Loki's hand movements froze but he didn't look up. Thor stood up cautiously. "Loki?"

Loki didn't move.

"It's half five, why are you up?" He stepped closer, trying to be lighter on his feet but tripped over his shoes. Loki scrambled to shut the notebook in front of him and spun the chair round to glare at Thor.

"Not your problem," He spun back and stared at the dark brown leather of the notebook, tracing the faded marks in the cover with his fingertips. The book was landscape and A5 sized. Thor stood over Loki's shoulder.

"What's that?"

Loki opened one of the drawers and slipped the book inside.

"Nothing," He stood up and dodged past Thor without looking at him.

"Loki?" Thor sat on his own bed, facing Loki's.

"What?" Loki was facing the wall lying down with his back to the older boy.

"Why are you in here?"

Loki was still for a second then he sat up, cross-legged, facing Thor.

"Why are _you_ in here?" He cocked his head to the side, studying the blonde.

Thor decided if he told him his reasons then Loki would tell Thor why he was here.

"I see things that aren't there. I kept forgetting to take my medication so my parents thought if I was in here then the staff would ensure I got the medication and the help I need to get better,"

"Why now?" Loki didn't seem fazed by Thor's condition, which was a nice change. Usually people were awkward about it, not knowing what to say. But Loki acted like it was normal which, Thor supposed, if you've spent three years in a mental institution, it was.

"My friend put her hand on my shoulder and I didn't expect it. I freaked and, my dad had taught me self-defence, I broke her arm… In three different places, then kicked her legs out so she fell on it," Thor looked down in shame.

"That's when your parents dumped you in here?" Loki asked.

Thor's head shot up. "They didn't _dump_ me in here. They wanted me to get help; we all talked about it and decided this was best,"

"You mean they persuaded you to see it that way?"

Thor wasn't sure if he preferred it when Loki didn't talk or not.

"No…"

"Do you want to be here?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then it wasn't you choice," Loki interrupted him.

"Why are you in here?" Thor changed the subject.

Loki smirked crookedly. "I'm insane,"

"What did you do? Taylor said you've done worse than me,"

Loki dropped his chin against his chest. "Can't tell,"

"Why not?" Thor leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

Loki chuckled coldly. "Merrick has been trying to get me to talk about it for three years and he's gotten nowhere. He's trained for this shit, what makes you think you'll be able to get me to talk?"

Thor shrugged. "Maybe talking to someone closer to your own age will help. I'm not asking that you tell me details, just the basics,"

Loki hummed. "Let's just say… it involves fire,"

Thor blinked. "You're a pyromaniac?" He remembered that word from a TV how he used to watch.

Loki nodded. "You're smarter than you look, Odinson,"

Thor smiled for a second then it faltered. "How did you know my last name was Odinson?"

Loki tapped his nose, a mischievous glint in his eyes, then laid down and rolled onto his side away from Thor.

Thor stared at him in shock then realized he was asleep. He lay down and pulled the covers up, trying to get some rest himself but he couldn't stop thinking about the boy laying just a few feet away from him.

* * *

Morning finally came and Thor sat up, a little groggy from lack of sleep. He must have dozed off at some point though because he couldn't remember hearing Loki move but now he was back at his desk, slipping the leather notebook back into the draw he had done previously.

Before he could say anything, Taylor banged on the door to take them to breakfast.

They ate their porridge quietly at their table.

When they were done, Loki wanted to go back to their room but Taylor made him go to the rec room instead and Thor followed.

When they walked in there were three guards in the middle of the room, one holding a hysterical girl, another talking to her to try and calm her down and another trying to keep other patients away.

The girl was screaming and flailing in the man's arms, trying to escape. Taylor stepped forward to go help but then stopped and turned to look at Loki. Loki didn't even look at Taylor but walked straight past him instead. The man trying to keep other patients away went to nudge Loki's shoulder then it seemed to register who it was because he stepped aside to let him past. Loki hissed at the other guy to shut the hell up then put a hand on the girl's cheek. She carried on screaming, not noticing him, until he started talking. Thor couldn't hear what he was saying and neither could anyone else but the girl. Eventually she calmed down and smiled brightly at Loki, seeming to not notice the man still holding her back.

"Hey Loki," She grinned. Loki smiled and nodded back then went into the corner with a floor-to-ceiling bookcase and picked out one. He sat against the wall and opened the book. Thor went over to join him and so did the girl. She tried to read the book over Loki's shoulder.

Thor sat on the other side of Loki and the girl smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Romey," She waved at him and tucked her dark brown wavy hair behind her ear.

"I'm Thor," He waved back, smiling politely.

Romey looked between Thor and Loki. "Like the Norse god?" Her brown-green eyes sparkled brightly.

Loki rolled his eyes but kept staring at the book.

"Yes," Thor grinned more.

"I love Norse mythology," She muttered. Someone from across the room shouted her and she got up and skipped away, calling behind her. "Bye Loki! Bye Thor!"

Thor waved at her and looked at Loki.

"Why did she calm down for you but not the staff?"

Loki shrugged. "She always does,"

"Why is she in here?"

"Schizophrenic. She has a voice in her head called Alayah,"

Thor nodded.

"How did you know my last name?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "I stole your file,"

"My file? How?" Thor stared at Loki and he shrugged.

"I've stolen everybody's file at some point,"

"Have you ever been caught?"

"Not once," Loki smiled proudly at Thor, his book forgotten.

"What did it say about me?"

"Thor Christopher Odinson, nineteen, your birthday is April 16th, you live in New York,"

"Wait, _I_ told you most this,"

Loki sighed. "The friend whose arm you broke was called Sif Alexander. Also there when it happened were Hogun Asano, Fandral Dallas and Volstagg Stevenson. You thought she was one of the Dark Elves. That's what you see hallucinations of,"

Thor stared in shock and Loki smirked.

"I don't think it's fair that you know all that and I know nothing about you,"

Loki sighed but before he could say anything, Taylor came over and told Loki that he had his group session. Apparently he didn't get the option to not go.

Thor decided to stay here while Taylor escorted Loki to his session.

He talked to other patients and asked them all about Loki and what they knew about it.

"I heard he burnt his pet dog alive,"

"I heard he set fire to his school,"

"I heard he beat some bullies up with a dictionary,"

"I heard he set his family on fire,"

"I heard he's gay and his boyfriend cheated on him so he set him and the other guy on fire,"

"I heard he set his mother on fire so his dad dumped him here and disowned him,"

"I heard his parents tried to burn him and he became obsessed with fire,"

"I heard he doesn't like chocolate!"

The last one wasn't very helpful.

Most of them seemed to revolve around fire… and he said he was a pyromaniac…

Thor kept bugging Taylor for answers too. Eventually he got a little information from him.

"_Let's just say, his family won't be visiting him any time soon,"_

That narrowed it down.

Loki was dragged past the rec room and back to his and Thor's room, screaming.

Thor couldn't understand what Loki was screaming but it freaked everyone else out.

"He never screams," Thor jumped when he heard Romey speak from stood next to him.

"When did you get here?"

She ignored his question. "Merrick probably brought up his mom again," She shook her head. "The man never learns,"

"Do you know what happened to his mother?" Thor asked her.

"He hasn't told me but from what I can gather in group when I go, she was a lovely woman and Loki loved her lots,"

"Do you know how she died?"

Romey shook her head. "Something about the cold,"

_Cold?_ Now Thor was confused. If she died from something to do with cold why would Loki be obsessed with fire.

Thor went back to their room, determined to find out at least one new thing about his strange roommate every day until he had him figured out. This could take a while…


	3. Chapter 3

Thor wandered around the rec room, not quite sure where to go. Because of his good behaviour, Taylor had let him be alone but he didn't want to go back to his room after hearing Loki's screams. He didn't sound human. Thor shuddered at the memory and came up with a plan.

Loki said he'd stolen everybody's file at some point, meaning he probably stole a few when he was younger, i.e. when he first got here at fourteen. Thor was nineteen so what is easy enough for a fourteen year old that he didn't get caught must be a piece of cake for a nineteen year old, right?

Thor decided not to do it just yet until he could find out where the files were kept and if he needs to steal a key first or not.

He went up to Romey, who was sat in a corner talking to herself.

"No, Alayah, I will not beat Thor with a chair, he seems nice,"

Thor stopped and listened.

"But he's only been here for a day and already got Loki to talk to him, that's impressive,"

Thor stood still so Romey didn't notice him.

"I think Loki likes him, it took me half a year to be able to sit near him without him scowling at me. And even longer to be able to interrupt him while he's reading without warranting a death threat. Thor did both those things and Loki was nice to him…. Well, as nice as Loki ever is,"

Thor smiled at that, glad that he was an exception to Loki's usual attitude to everyone. He started to feel guilty about eavesdropping and stepped forward into Romey's line of sight. She snapped out of it and smiled up at him.

"Hello Thor," She waved and Thor sat on the floor opposite her.

"Hey Romey," He wrung his hands together. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Romey giggled.

Thor chuckled. "Can I ask you something else?"

"You just did,"

Thor rolled his eyes. "I'm going to ask you another question,"

Romey nodded.

"But first I need to know it you can keep a secret,"

Romey's eyes lit up. "Ooh secrets! I love secrets," She scooted closer to him and drew her knees up, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees.

"I want to find out about Loki so I'm going to steal his file,"

Romey's eyes widened. "Loki is the only one who's ever been able to steal a file and get away with it,"

That just made Thor more determined. "Well, that's going to change,"

"Don't let Loki find out, 'kay? He'll be pissed," She warned.

"I won't. But I need to ask you something. Where are the files kept?"

"There's a room with lots of filing cabinets in the main building, it's the room next to Dr. Merrick's. There's a code pad on the side but only the staff and Loki know it," She leant closer and whispered. "The staffs don't know Loki knows or they'd change it,"

Thor nodded thoughtfully. "Thanks Romey,"

"You're welcome," She smiled.

Taylor walked over and told Thor his appointment was soon. Thor stood up and let Taylor escort him to the main building and upstairs to 's office. As they waited for him to answer the door, Thor glanced over at the room to the right of his office. There was a solid wooden door with no windows, like all the other doors on this floor. The only difference was that this door had a key pad beside it, just like Romey said. Before he could look any further, the door opened and Taylor nudged him in and closed the door behind him.

"Hello Mr. Odinson, take a seat," Merrick smiled over the rim of his reading glasses as he finished filing a report in a folder. Thor glanced at the name on the top and saw _"Laufeyson, Loki."_

He tried not to show any reaction and looked back up at Merrick.

"How has your stay been so far?" He folded his hands together and placed them on the desk after setting Loki's folder on the edge of the desk out of the way.

"It's been okay,"

"I heard who your roommate is. I'm terribly sorry, has he been any trouble?"

Thor furrowed his brow. "Loki? He's been fine,"

Merrick stared in confusion. "You've had no problems with him?"

Thor shook his head.

"Hmm…" Merrick thought for a minute before shaking his head. "Anyway, Thor, have you made any friends yet?"

"Just Loki and this one girl, Romey,"

The doctor looked more confused. "You're _friends_ with Loki?"

Thor nodded. "Why?"

"No reason," Merrick shook his head. "He's never had a friend in here before,"

"Really? Hasn't he been here for, like, three years?"

Merrick nodded. "He's not very likable,"

"_I_ like him," Thor felt the need to defend him.

Merrick held his hands up. "Alright. So, Romey, the schizophrenic girl?"

Thor nodded and Merrick looked like he approved. "Just watch her around chairs. She's already attacked two people with them in the past year,"

Thor nodded.

"Since this is your first session we won't speak of anything serious. Here's your medication for the day," He held out a paper cup about two inches tall and a glass of water.

Thor looked into the cup and saw two blue and white capsules; he swallowed them with some water and handed them back to Merrick, thanking him.

Merrick put them on the table but spilt the water down himself. He jumped up and Thor tried not to laugh at the feminine screech he let out.

"Do you mind if I go clean this up? I won't be long…" He asked, trying to keep the wet fabric of his trousers from touching his skin.

"No of course not, go ahead," Thor smiled and Merrick sped out of the room. Once he heard the click of the door shutting, he jumped up and snatched Loki's folder. He decided he wouldn't have time to read it all now as it was quite thick and Merrick was only in the room to the left of the one Thor was occupying so he took out the first sheet. If he took out more someone might notice.

He folded it up quickly and slipped it into the baggy pockets of his sweatpants then sat down just as Merrick came back in with fresh pants on.

"Sorry about that," He chuckled and Thor waved it off. "So, you've settled in well. Most new patients make a lot more fuss than you,"

Thor smiled and shrugged. "I'm fine,"

Merrick opened up a file with _"Odinson, Christopher Thor." _on the top and flicked through the pieces of paper then looked up at Thor. "Any more nightmares?"

Thor's smiled dropped and he nodded.

"Would you like to tell me about them?"

Thor shook his head and, thankfully, Merrick dropped it.

"Alright, well, that's all for this session, I'll see you at the same time tomorrow. It's about lunch time now so I'll have Taylor take you straight to the canteen," He smiled and stood up, leading Thor over to the door.

They said a quick goodbye and Taylor took him back to the Safe Block.

* * *

Glancing around the canteen eagerly, Thor saw Loki sat at his usual table with a tray of pasta in sauce and chicken with a cupcake and a bottle of water. Thor lined up to collect his food quickly and went to join his roommate.

"Hi," Thor smiled at him and Loki looked slightly startled by the company.

"Hello,"

Thor sat down and started eating his own pasta while Loki stared at him.

"What?" He spoke around a mouthful of pasta.

Loki grimaced slightly then shrugged and turned his attention back to the window. "Would have thought you'd have found someone else to pester by now,"

Thor looked like a wounded puppy and pouted. Loki rolled his eyes.

"How was your first session?" He asked, much to Thor's shock. Loki was trying to keep the conversation going and Thor didn't have to struggle as much. Then Thor frowned again.

"How did you know I had my first session today?"

"Merrick was taking out your folder while I was in there. I assumed you were next,"

The way he said it made it sound like the sessions were death sentenced.

"Oh. It was okay. He was surprised to hear I'd made friends with you," Thor chuckled and Loki turned his full attention back to him.

"Who said we were friends?"

Thor looked upset again. "Well…"

"I don't have friend," Loki stated clearly.

"But you could start now," Thor pointed out.

Loki shook his head. "I'm not supposed to have friends,"

"Why?"

"Friends are pointless," He answered and turned back to the window.

"Not all the time. Friends help you when you're upset or cheer you up. They help you when you're struggling and make things that should be boring more fun,"

Loki wasn't looking at him but Thor could tell he was listening.

"Pointless," He muttered, barely audible.

Thor sat silently watching Loki. Without looking away from the view outside, Loki pushed his tray over to Thor.

After a moment, Thor shrugged and ate Loki's food.

"Why don't you eat?" Thor asked and Loki turned to look at him again.

"I do eat, or I'd be dead," He rolled his eyes.

"I haven't seen you eat anything and I've been here for about seventeen hour,"

Loki ignored him and drank some of his water. After finishing their food, Thor stood up and told Loki he was going to the bathroom and he'd be back soon. Loki grunted in acknowledgement and Thor left the canteen, careful to avoid Taylor.

* * *

Instead of going to the bathroom, he went to his room and sat on his bed, glancing at the remains of bed sheets up there briefly.

He crossed his legs and took the sheet out of his pocket then unfolded it.

In the top right hand corner there was a picture of Loki but a few years younger, Thor assumed it was when he first came here at fourteen. He was still skinny but his hair wasn't as long, it was still longer than an average teen boy's but it was more shaggy and only just covered his ears. He had dark circled around his eyes and he wasn't smiling or even looking at the camera, instead he was looking to the right. He was pouting slightly too and looked a little confused.

Thor read the basic information along the left, next to the picture.

_Name: Loki Laufeyson_

_Eye Colour: Teal_

_Hair Colour: Black_

_Height: 5"6 (average)_

_Weight: 7 1/5 stone (underweight)_

_D.O.B: March 29__th__ 1995_

_Origin: England, London._

_First Language: English._

_Date of Administration: March 22__nd__ 2010_

_Date Set to Leave: Undetermined_

_Father: James Laufeyson_

_Mother: Melody Laufeyson (deceased)_

_Other guardian(s): -_

_Current Diagnosis: Pyromaniac, Psychotic, Dangerous in some cases. Needs further Diagnosis_

_Reason for Administration: Attempting to set fire to his school (Jotunheim High School). Said to be because of extensive bullying which was not handled properly by the school system. Pouring petrol on three boys (the bullies: Jack Rodding, Callum James & Andrew Sanders). Pushing head master (Mr Michael Pedicone) down a flight of school stairs, causing him several broken bones and a mild head injury. Witnesses said he was "laughing hysterically the whole time"._

Thor's eyes widened. _Holy crap!_ He wasn't sure whether he wanted to keep reading but did anyway.

_Assigned Therapist: Dr. Robert Merrick_

_Treatment: Medication to be dealt out when he gets hysterical and every day therapy (Mon-Fri)_

The rest was written in Merrick's elegant scrawl.

_Notes From Session:_

_March 25__th__ 2010- Loki has shown very little signs of cooperation so far and has not said a word since he arrived at the institute. Hasn't shown any signs of understanding what is said to him._

_March 26__th__ 2010- Loki is still refusing to speak but on the way to the session I was told he tried to run from the guard when he saw the gates leading off the premises. Still makes no indication of understanding what is being said to him._

_March 27__th__ 2010- Loki has started nodding or shaking his head when asked simple questions but still refuses to elaborate._

_March 28__th__ 2010- Today as an experiment I had a candle lit in the room during the session. Despite the candle being out of the way in a corner behind me, Loki saw it and watched it intently throughout the session but made no move to get to it._

_March 29__th__ 2010- When told it was his birthday, Loki did not react. When asked how he wanted to spend it he said his first words during his time in the institute; "Flaying the skin off your bones one layer at a time." When asked why, he simply replied with; "I want to hear you scream," then refused to speak for the remainder of the session._

_March 30__th __2010- Loki now answers questions when prompted but still does not elaborate. The lit candle was present again and he spent the session staring at it but, as I said, still spoke although he didn't take his eyes off it._

_March 31th 2010- Loki still stared at the lit candle so I tried another idea. I moved it onto my desk for the remaining ten minutes of the session. He continued staring but no changes occurred._

_April 1__st__ 2010- The candle was on the desk again, closer to Loki, and the patient wrung his hands together a few times and fidgeted a little more. Whether this was to do with the flame or other aspects are undetermined as Loki refused to answer that question._

_April 2__nd__ 2010- Today I took the experiment further. I asked if Loki would like to hold the candle for the last five minutes of the session. Loki nodded and held his hand out. When given the candle he didn't snatch it away from me or do anything dangerous, just held it in front of him and stared at it._

_April 3__rd__ 2010- Loki calmly asked if he could hold the candle again for the whole session. I made him wear gloves to prevent the hot wax scolding his hands and allowed him to. He didn't do anything dangerous besides hold it a little too close to his face._

_April 4__th__ 2010- Loki, again, asked to hold the candle. I left the gloves on the table before he came in and he picked them up without being asked and put them on, holding his hand out for the candle. The rest of the session he stared at it and ignored all questions until I asked what happened to his mother. At that point Loki became hysterical and jumped across the desk to burn me with the candle. I sustained a minor burn to the cheek before security heard his screaming and came in to pull him off, dropping the candle in a glass of water sat close by. As soon as the flame went out Loki stopped flailing and went limp in the guard's (Taylor Jensen) arms, his screaming stopped instantly too. Taylor gave him a mild sedative for precaution and took him back to his cell. When asked, Taylor told me later that Loki was sleeping peacefully in his arms before he even got to the cell._

That was the end of the page.

Thor heard noises outside including Taylor's voice saying, "Loki, you can't flip out and try killing the doctor every time he bring up… You know,"

Thor scrambled to shove the document under his pillow and lay down, staring at the ceiling.

Taylor opened the room and let Loki in. "Oh, hey Thor," He smiled.

"Hi Taylor," Thor sat up and smiled back as Loki crawled into bed. Apparently Thor had missed dinner and it was now bedtime, Loki was already in his pajamas. Thor stood up and scooped up his own, slipping out to change in the bathroom. When he came back, Taylor let him back in and locked the door behind him. Loki was facing the wall and was, apparently, asleep so Thor got into bed quietly but he couldn't sleep.

Thor stared at Loki's back, thinking about what he'd just read. He had to get the noted for the rest of Loki's sessions. Even if there was three years' worth. He had to.

When Thor thought about it, the scariest thing was that that despite what he'd just read, Thor didn't want to stay away from Loki.

He wanted to be closer to him, wanted to figure out what made him like he is now. Thor had never really had the need to understand people that some others owned; he was usually okay with the "because that's the way it is" answer, never really in to digging deeper. But with Loki it was different. It was special.


	4. Chapter 4

_**QUICK DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE STUFF IN THIS STORY IS HOW MENTAL INSTITUTES ACTUALLY ARE NOW, I HOPE NOT ANYWAY. ITS ALL FICTION AND I HOPE NO ONE IS OFFENDED BY THIS.**_

_Keep running, keep running, keep running, keep running._

_Thor looked over his shoulder, almost stumbling on branch on the forest floor but it was too dark to see what he knew was there. He quickly turned to see where he was going again._

_Keep running, keep running, keep running, keep running._

_He narrowly dodged a tree, only being able to see about two foot in from of him._

_Keep running, keep running, keep running, keep running._

_He heard shouting behind him, and growling._

_Keep running, keep running, keep running, keep running._

"_Thor!" Thor stopped. He recognised that voice. It was Sif's._

_He spun round and saw her on the floor behind him._

"_Why?" He sobbed, clutching her arm._

_Thor heard the growling again and whimpered then kept running._

_He saw the light flickering between the trees and headed towards it but as he got closer he heard screaming. He couldn't make himself turn back though, he kept running towards the screams and broke out into the clearing where three boys here burning, tied to a post._

_Thor froze when he saw it and looked around for something to put the fire out with. Off to the edge of the clearing, Thor saw a figure leaning against a tree dressed in all black. He felt the compelling urge to walk over to the figure, ignoring the still-screaming boys and, as he got closer, realised it was Loki. His hair was shorter and pushed back away from his face. It was either gelled or sprayed in place and he looked younger, like he did in the picture Thor had seen._

_And he was smirking, the light from the fire dancing in his blue-green eyes, making them shine._

_Loki took a silver zippo lighter from out of his pocket and flicked it open, igniting the flame. He looked up at Thor for the first time and his smile widened._

Thor sat bolt up-right in his bed, breathing heavily. He looked over at Loki's bed and saw him sat up, staring at the wall.

"L-Loki?" Thor's voice came out croak and raw, he cleared his throat and tried again. "Loki?"

The other boy didn't react.

Thor pushed the covers off his bed and slowly approached Loki's bed. As he passed the alarm clock he noticed it was 6:30. They had to be up in half an hour.

Loki didn't move, still staring at the wall.

"Loki!" Thor barked, hoping to snap him out of it but nothing happened.

He hesitantly leant forward and put his head into Loki's line of sight he didn't even blink. Even when Thor clapped in from of his face, he remained still.

Thor started to get worried and thought about calling for whatever guard was on duty outside. He knew it wasn't Taylor until seven but he also knew Taylor was the only one of the guards that could do anything involving Loki without being threatened.

He reached out to shake Loki out of it but as soon as his hand made contact with Loki's shoulder, Loki grabbed his hand and bent his wrist back. Thor fell to his knees and tried not to scream in pain but yelped a little.

Loki stared at him for a few seconds before seeming to recognise Thor and let go of his hand.

Thor brought it to his chest.

"Sorry," Loki muttered, clearly not meaning it.

"Are you okay?" Thor asked, moving his wrist around. It wasn't broken or sprained, just hurt.

Loki looked at him curiously. "Why do you ask? Shouldn't I ask you that?"

"Were you going to ask?"

Loki shook his head.

"Exactly. But you were kind of zoned out for a while, just wondered if anything was bothering you,"

Loki blinked lazily. "Everything and nothing bothers me,"

"What does that mean?" Thor asked, confused.

Loki rolled his eyes. "It means nothing bothers me because everything bothers me,"

Thor just looked more confused.

Loki sighed and tried to explain again. "Well, if you were in a group and you liked everyone in that group equally then someone asked you who you like the most in that group, you wouldn't be able to pick, right?"

Thor nodded dumbly.

"Then if everything in the world bothers you, then someone asks if something is bothering you, you can't really say anything specific, can you,"

Thor blinked. "I… guess," He'd never thought about that. "But how can _everything _bother you? There must be _something_ you like?" Thor sat on the edge of Loki's bed.

Loki's eyes flicked to Thor's hands, which were on the bed next to him but ignored it. "_Nothing_,"

"What about your family?"

Loki's eyes darkened. "I don't have one,"

Thor's eyes squinted. "Why not?"

"My mother is dead and my father is the one who dumped me in the hellhole," Loki spoke through gritted teeth and Thor tried not to let himself feel scared. He was older and stronger that Loki so if he needed to, he could defend himself.

"I'm sure he loves you…" Thor tried to reason but Loki shook his head.

"If he loved me he wouldn't have left me here," Loki looked down.

Thor thought it was best not to push it. "So, are you an only child?"

Loki nodded.

"Me too, I have a few cousins but they're all a lot younger than me. The oldest is seven, his name is Liam,"

Loki looked up hesitantly. "Liam's a cool name…"

Thor blinked, shocked he'd actually made a nice comment. "Yeah, I thought so. Although his sister is called Gertrude,"

"Gertrude is a horrid name," Loki smirked.

"That's what I thought! My aunt just wouldn't listen," Thor chuckled.

"Do you have any other cousins?" Loki drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"Yeah, Liam and Gretchen have a baby brother called Luke and my uncle has two kids. Duncan and Mary,"

Loki nodded. "Mary is sweet. Duncan reminds me of a douche from my school. Luke is nice too,"

Thor smiled. "Do you have any extended family?"

"I have an uncle called David. I hate him,"

"Why?" Thor tilted his head.

"He doesn't like movies," Loki smirked and Thor laughed, despite his better judgment.

"I take it you like movies," Thor sat cross legged opposite Loki as the younger boy nodded.

"It's how I spent ninety percent of my life until I came here,"

"What's your favourite genre?"

"Horrors," Loki smiled.

"Me too! If the body count isn't high, I'm not interested," Thor laughed again and Loki nodded in agreement.

"What's your favourite?"

"Hide and Seek," Loki answered after a minute thinking.

"What's that about?" Thor asked, having not heard of that before.

"It's about a guy called David and his daughter, Emily, who move to a new town after David's wife kills herself. David likes this woman called Elizabeth but Emily doesn't like her then Emily get an imaginary friend called Charlie and she tells Elizabeth that they're playing hide and seek. Emily is only little so Elizabeth humours her and pretends to look for Charlie then Emily pushes her out of a window and when David asks her who did it she says Charlie did it and made her help. Then David cuts up his neighbour who he assumes his Charlie and other stuff happens but I'm not going to tell you the rest because you should watch it someday,"

That was the most Thor had ever heard him so in one go. And one breath too. That's impressive.

"Huh, sounds good,"

"What's your favourite?" Loki asked.

"Hmm," Thor hummed while he thought. "The Grudge," He shuddered a little.

"I've heard of that but I never watched it,"

"It's really creepy, do you know what it's about?"

Loki shook his head and scooted closer to Thor to listen, resting his chin on his knees.

"It's about this woman, Karen, who does to take a job as a carer in Japan then she realises the family that used to live there were killed. The wife had a crush on her son's teacher and she wrote about him in a diary which the husband found. He thought she was having an affair so he snapped her neck and drowned their son, Toshio, in the bathtub; he drowned the cat in there too. Then stuffed his wife in the attic and his son in the closet then hung himself. The wife and son haunt the house. Kayako makes a croaking sound she made while she was gasping for breath when her neck was broken and Toshio makes cat noises… I never quite understood why, all I got is that the cat was drowned in the same water as him," Thor shrugged. "Karen tries to get rid of the curse because if you go in the house you'll eventually die, Kayako comes after you. It's really creepy,"

Loki listened intently and nodded along. "Sound interesting,"

"Do you know a lot about horrors?"

Loki nodded, looking smug. "Everything there is to know,"

"Really?" Thor decided to test Loki's knowledge on horrors and smirked. "So, when was _Psycho _released?"

Loki shook his head. "June sixteenth, nineteen sixty,"

Thor blinked. He wasn't expecting the exact date, just the year.

"Okay," Challenge accepted. "When was Texas Chainsaw Massacre released?"

"October first, nineteen seventy-four," Loki didn't even hesitate.

"Who stared as the voice of Chucky in Child's Play?"

"Brad Dourif,"

Thor cursed. "Okay, who directed The Exorcist?"

"Friedkin Williams, at least make it a challenge for me,"

Thor glared then came up with the perfect question.

He smiled brightly as he asked it. "What is the Poltergeist Curse and why do people think it exists?"

Loki looked excited to be able to relay the information he had. "In the six years it took the trilogy to be completed, five people working on it died,"

Thor nodded sulkily and was about to move on when Loki continued. "There was Dominique Dunne, who played the older sister in the first movie, she was murdered by her boyfriend. Heather O'Rouke, who played Carol Ann, dies from septic shock because of an obstructed bowel. Julian Beck, who played Kane in the second one, dies of stomach cancer. Louis Perryman, who played Beck in the first movie, was murdered. And Will Sampson, who played the Medicine Man in the second one, died of kidney failure,"

Thor stared at Loki. "How… the hell…?"

Loki shrugged. "I have a good memory,"

Thor chuckled. "No kidding…" He looked down, trying to think of more questions.

Then Thor heard a beautiful noise he'd never heard before. His head shot up and he stared at Loki.

"What?" The younger boy asked, self-consciously.

"Did you just…"

Loki blinked and sat up straight. "Oh…"

Thor's smiled grew brighter. "You just laughed,"

Loki bit his lip. "Yeah…"

"I heard you never laugh," Thor grinned wider.

"I don't…" He was staring down at his lap.

Thor leant forward and placed his forefinger under Loki's chin to make him look up. "It's okay to laugh,"

Loki stared at him. "Not for me,"

"Why?" Thor asked.

"I don't deserve to…" Loki tried to look away but Thor cupped his face in both his hands.

"Everyone deserves to laugh. Nobody deserves to be miserable,"

Loki knocked Thor's hands off him and jumped out of bed as Taylor opened the door to wake them and the boy screamed at Thor.

"BUT I'M NOBODY! IF I _WAS_ SOMEBODY I'D HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SAVE HER!"

Both Taylor and Thor were caught off-guard by Loki's outburst so Taylor didn't stop him as he bolted from the room.

The guard regrouped quicker than Thor and muttered a quick _"Crap!"_ before running out after Loki.

Thor jumped up and followed him out of the block. He saw Taylor tackle Loki and Loki try and claw at the grass to get away as Taylor pulled him back by his ankle.

Other patients walked around, some looking over, but most of them had learnt it was best not to look at Loki when he was like this.

Taylor straddled Loki to pin him down as he took out his hand cuffs to restrain Loki, who screamed the whole time.

A few other guards had seen what happened and were rushing over to help with a man dressed in all white just behind them. The guards all pinned Loki's arms and legs to the grass as Taylor knelt next to his head. Thor could see his mouth moving as he spoke to Loki to distract him while the man in white stuck a needle in Loki's arm. Loki screamed louder and tried to pull away but they held him down a little longer until his struggling became weaker, his screams faded to whimpers and he eventually passed out. The guards let go of him and the man in white said a few things to Taylor before walking back to the building with the other men. Taylor sighed and scooped down to pick Loki up bridal style.

Thor expected him to bring him back to their room but instead he went over to the block Thor had never been in.

He rushed over to them and walked beside Taylor.

"Where are you taking him?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Solitary," Taylor sighed.

Thor looked at Loki's sleeping face and back up to the man's. "How long will he be unconscious?"

"An hour or so,"

Thor tried not to let his relief show too much. "So he'll be back to our room then, right?"

Taylor shook his head. "He has to stay in Solitary," He sounded upset about that.

Thor's brow creased. "For how long?"

Taylor shrugged. "Depends what he's like when he makes up. It's a day, minimum. But that's if he's on his best behaviour, which he very rarely is when he's in that place,"

"He goes there a lot?"

"More than enough," Taylor looked glum as the block came into view. It was made of steel and looked dark and creepy.

"How long is he usually in there?" Thor asked, trying not to think of what the inside of that building looked like.

"Usually between three days and a month. Loki hates it in there, that's why he always acts up. But they still keep on sending him," Taylor looked irritated, not at Loki or Thor, but at the system.

"What happens in there?" Thor asked at the came closer.

"He'll have to sit in a plain six-foot-by-eight-foot steel room, alone, and then someone shoves a tray of food through a gap in the door for each meal time. Then they'll inject him with another sedative every night to make him sleep. Then in the morning it'll start again,"

"How much trouble can he really get into?" Thor asked.

"He knows what time they come with the food so he waits near the gap and claws them with his fingernails. Then they pin him down and trim them – giving him more sedative so they can do it without him attacking anyone – then he just punches their hands or something. You know the staffs there actually have _bets_ about how long it will be until Loki's back in there? And how long it'll take for him to be let out?" Taylor shook his head in disgust. "They bet money too. And he knows it. They taunt him about it but no one will do anything about it because the only proof they have is Loki's word. They don't do it to any other patient, just him because somewhere in his file it says he's a compulsive liar,"

Thor felt a surge of anger. "Can't you do anything about it?"

Taylor shook his head. "I believe Loki, that's the only thing that makes me think it's true, as well as the fact I know the guys when they're not working. Assholes. The lot of them,"

Thor nodded.

"You know, if Loki doesn't eat they force feed him. And I don't mean with tubes or anything, no, they come into his room, pin him to the bed and force food into his mouth then hold his mouth and nose closed until he had to swallow it to breathe,"

"That's horrible!" Thor looked down at Loki.

"He has appetite issues. But they can't do anything about it because, again, it's his word against theirs. But Loki comes back with fingertip shaped bruises on his cheeks from when they put their hand over his mouth to stop him from just spitting it out. They say he did it to himself but…" Taylor shook his head and shushed Thor as they entered the building.

There was a chubby man leaning back on his chair with his feet up on the desk behind a glass window. He dropped his feet and eyed the group.

"Well, well, Sparky's back, huh?" He chuckled and Taylor nodded curtly.

Thor refrained from saying anything as the man – whose nametag identified him as Larry – came out of his booth and called over to a few guys down the hall.

"Hey, fellas! Our resident Firestarter is back!" He waved them over and they all walked up to Taylor.

"Is he out cold?" One of them asked then sniggered at his own choice in words. Taylor nodded again and a big guy held his arms out for Loki but Taylor shook his head.

"_I'll_ put him in the room," He announced and looked to another guy who had a ring on keys on his belt.

The guy rolled his eyes. "D'you want to kiss him goodnight too?"

Taylor glared at him. "Just get the damn door," He ordered and the man held his arms up but obeyed, opening the cell at the very end of the corridor.

Thor followed Taylor to the doorway then watched him lay Loki down on the bed and leave the room quickly. The man locked it behind them and Taylor put a hand on Thor's shoulder, leading him out of the building without looking at the other men. As they walked out the door, Larry called Taylor back to sign a book.

Taylor returned a minute later and led Thor to the rec room then went to see Dr. Merrick about Loki's outburst.

* * *

Thor looked around and went over to sit in Loki's corner near the book.

He sighed then Romey sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around Thor's shoulders, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I saw what happened with Loki, you okay?" She asked sweetly.

Thor looked confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Romey looked up at him and smirked. "Oh, no reason. No reason at all,"


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks.

Loki had been in solitary for two weeks. Thor tried to occupy his time by talking to Romey or a few other patients he'd started growing accustomed, like this one boy called Oliver, but every time he let his mind wander he thought back to what Taylor said the staffs in the other block do to Loki. And he had been getting headaches a lot lately. And it hurt.

Thor had asked around, talking to other patients about the Danger Block. Apparently the solitary rooms Thor saw were just one floor.

Under that, underground, was even more rooms but, by what Thor heard, they were more like cells than anything else. They had heavy, steel doors with huge locks on and a small slip for food; these were the rooms for the Danger Block patients who were there for residence not punishment. They were dangerous, murderous patients.

Then on the floor below that there were rooms about the size of a closet, no one Thor spoke to had ever actually been down there so it was more of a rumour that it even exists but apparently everyone who the staff say were transferred to a higher security institute or somewhere that's more equipped to help them were down there, locked away forever. Until they eventually die. They're kept alive by being fed but that's it. The really insane ones were down there, the ones who have no hope, the ones who don't even know their own names, the ones who had just their basic primal killing/surviving instinct.

Thor was starting to get very uncomfortable. Taylor told him that he wasn't able to see him and he asked the guard for updates on him but not even Taylor was allowed to go and see Loki or even hear of him.

At his latest session, Dr. Merrick attempted to figure out what was wrong with Thor.

"Do you get headaches?"

"Sometimes. A lot more recently,"

Merrick wrote something down. "When did the headaches start?"

"About two weeks ago,"

Merrick nodded and scribbled again. "Has anything… changed before that few weeks? Other than you being in here?"

Thor thought for a moment before speaking. "They started just after Loki got put in Solitary,"

He watched Merrick closely as he stared at his paper for a minute before writing.

"And how is your relationship with Mr. Laufeyson?"

"He's my friend," Thor said.

"I think he'd disagree. The last person to call him a friend was Mr. Anders and he's… no longer with us,"

"What happened to him?" Thor leant forward.

"Mr. Laufeyson made him commit suicide. He slit his wrists in the bathroom with a butcher's knife from the cafeteria. No one is quite sure how he got it out of the kitchen but we all know how sneaky Loki can be so we assume he got it for him,"

"You assume. You don't know," Thor pointed out.

Merrick leant back. "Thor, do you really believe that Loki is a good person?"

Thor thought for a moment before nodding. "I think he can be good, he just needs the right motivation. Everyone can be good with the right motivation,"

"And you think you can give him that motivation?"

"I think a friendship is good motivation,"

Merrick nodded. "I'm not supposed to talk about patients to other patients so you can't tell anyone about any of this, alright?"

Thor nodded.

"I think you may be right. Motivation may help Loki. But you can't give him it,"

Thor's brow creased. "Why not?"

"Because Loki is dangerous. He may not look it sometimes but he is. If you get in the way you'll get hurt, he'll make sure of that,"

Thor sighed and nodded, not seeing the point in arguing with the doctor.

"Anything else you'd like to discuss?" Merrick asked, leaning forward to jot a few notes on his paper.

Thor thought about the dream with the screaming boys and Loki with a lighter but decided against it, if Merrick knew Loki was the leading role in Thor's nightmares he'd probably get him moved to different room and Thor definitely didn't want that. He shook his head and Merrick said he could go.

* * *

He met Taylor outside and said he was going back to his room. Taylor let him go alone and Thor sat on his bed, glancing over at Loki's. The sheets and pillow had been cleaned a week ago and the bed was made neat.

Thor listened to the hall and heard no sound so he took out the sheets of paper he'd collected throughout the first couple of days of Loki being in Solitary. Merrick was quite forgetful so he'd take Loki's folder out expecting to see him then he wouldn't show up and he'd realise why but then Thor's session would start before he can put the file back. Thor had mastered slipping sheets of paper out without Merrick noticing.

He skimmed over the sheets, most were notes about his session saying he was quiet or he didn't react to anything. After he attacked Merrick, the candle wasn't present again.

The next time Merrick talked about his mother, Loki was fifteen; a transcripter was present as well as Taylor Jared.

Merrick, Taylor and the Transcripter, a woman called Nancy, signed the transcript at the bottom. Thor read through it.

_Merrick is sat behind his desk. Loki is sat opposite him. Taylor Jared is behind Loki's chair. Loki continues to stare at Nancy. Nancy is sat in the corner behind Merrick._

_MERRICK: "Loki, look at me please,"_

_Loki sighs and looks at Merrick._

_MERRICK: "Now, I'm going to ask you a question and you have to stay calm, okay?"_

_Loki does not react._

_MERRICK: "Do you remember what happened to your mother?"_

_Loki jumps on the desk and goes to attack Merrick but Jared grabs him round the waist and pulls him back to his chair. He pins him there and whispers to him to stay calm. Loki calms down but continues to glare at Merrick._

_MERRICK: "Answer my question,"_

_LOKI: "Yes,"_

_MERRICK: "Can you tell me?"_

_Loki is silent for a moment._

_LOKI: "No."_

_MERRICK: "Why not?"_

_LOKI: "You don't deserve to know,"_

_MERRICK: "Why is that?"_

_Loki doesn't respond for a few seconds._

_LOKI: "You didn't help her,"_

_MERRICK: "How could I have helped her?"_

_LOKI: "You couldn't,"_

_MERRICK: "Tell me what happened to her,"_

_LOKI: "The ice,"_

_MERRICK: "What about the ice?"_

_LOKI: "The fire,"_

_Merrick nods at Jared and Jared placed his hand on Loki's shoulder in preparation._

_MERRICK: "What about the fire?"_

_LOKI: "There was no fire!"_

_MERRICK: "Loki, please remain calm,"_

_LOKI: "If there _was _fire she'd be okay! IT'S _HIS _FAULT! IF HE HADN'T TAKEN MY FIRE SHE'D STILL BE ALIVE!"_

_JARED: "Loki, it's okay,"_

_MERRICK: "Loki, calm down,"_

_LOKI: "He should be locked up, not me,"_

_MERRICK: "Loki, you're not locked up,"_

_LOKI: "Then why can't I leave!"_

_MERRICK: "This is a hospital; we're here to help,"_

_LOKI: "It's a prison, he should be here,"_

_MERRICK: "Who?"_

_LOKI: "Father! It's his fault my mother died! Not mine!"_

_MERRICK: "No one said it was your fault,"_

_Loki calms down a lot and looks very sad._

_LOKI: "Is it my fault? Father wouldn't have took the fire away if I was good with it,"_

_MERRICK: "It's not your fault, Loki; it was no one's fault your mother died,"_

_Loki bursts into tears and is escorted out by Jared._

So, Thor established it had something to do with the cold. And his father might have been to blame…

Thor sighed and got up to go to the rec room, he was supposed to be meeting Romey and Oliver – a boy with an obsession with the afterlife – there soon.

When he got there, Romey and Oliver both ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged back and was dragged into the corner.

"What's going on?" He asked, confused.

Romey looked at Oliver expectantly.

"Loki is getting out of Solitary today," He grinned. Thor and Romey had already filled him in on Thor's friendship with the pyromaniac.

"Really?" He smiled back, excited.

Oliver nodded. "I heard Danny tell Taylor,"

Danny was another guard in the block and was in charge of Oliver and his roommate, Cameron – who really liked walls – and from what Thor had heard, Danny was pretty cool.

Thor rushed over to Taylor and asked him if it was true. Taylor smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to collect him now; do you want to come too?" He asked and Thor nodded.

They walked over to the Danger Block and Larry stood to greet them.

"Hi Tay," He smiled at Taylor and looked pointedly at Thor. "No patients are supposed to be in here unless they've been admitted to the block,"

Taylor sighed. "Can you just get Loki out so we can go; Thor has had no problems while he's been in this place, he won't cause any trouble,"

Larry grunted and called to one of the other guys to get the key.

Larry went back to his booth as the man unlocked the door and let Taylor in.

Taylor sighed and turned back to the man. "How much is he on?"

Thor poked his head round the door and saw Loki unconscious on the bed with an IV in his arm.

The man shrugged. "A lot, can't remember. He'll be out for another hour or so,"

"What did he do?" Taylor asked, taking the IV out and scooping Loki up.

"He kept scraping the metal bed frame against the wall really quick to try and make a spark,"

Taylor sighed and shook his head. "Thanks,"

He went to leave the room, Thor right beside him, but Larry stopped him.

"Hey, Taylor, we need to talk later, okay? At dinner? I'll come to the Safe canteen,"

Taylor nodded, confused, and left the block.

"What do you think he wants to talk about?"

Taylor shrugged and looked down at Loki, worried.

* * *

Thor sat at his and Loki's table at lunch. Loki hadn't woken up yet so Taylor promised Thor he'd take something to Loki when he does to get Thor to leave Loki's side.

He stared down at his plate and pushed the food around on it, not eating. His eyes widened as he saw the food moving around on his own when he put his fork down. He blinked and shook his head then the food was back to normal.

He gulped a little and carried on staring at it.

"Is macaroni really that interesting?"

Thor's head shot up and he saw Loki sat opposite him, with his own tray of food, smirking.

"You're awake!" He grinned at him.

Loki nodded and pushed his food around his plate with his fork. "Miss me?" He smirked again.

"Yes," Thor answered without thinking. Loki clearly wasn't expecting that because he stared at Thor for a second before changing the subject.

"Did I miss anything?"

Thor shook his head. "Connor screamed 'the world was going to end on Friday' a few days ago but that's about it,"

"Connor? The ginger one with more freckles than skin?"

Thor nodded, chuckling.

"Right. I'll be sure to clear my thriving calendar for that day,"

Thor laughed and ate some of his food. "What was Solitary like?"

Loki shrugged. "Same as usual. Incompetent staff, poor meals, unsanitary sheets, high as a kite for half of it,"

"What did you do that made you have to stay in there for two weeks?"

Loki jerked his head behind him at a table of guards. One had a black eye and gauze over his nose, blue and purple bruises decorated his face.

"What the…"

"I pushed his head into a wall,"

"Why?!"

"He was being a dick,"

"What did he do?"

"He asked about my mother," Loki stated in a dark tone. Thor decided to leave it there.

He looked over Loki's shoulder at the guard's table and saw Taylor stand up quickly, knocking his chair over and point at Larry. He said something before storming off, not waiting for Larry's reply.

After lunch, they went into the rec room and were attacked by Romey and Oliver.

"Loki!" Romey hugged him and Oliver waved.

Loki stiffened in Romey's hug but patted her back awkwardly. While he explained to them why he was in Solitary for so long Thor went over to Taylor, who looked rigid.

"Hi Taylor," He smiled.

"Oh, hi Thor," He replied glumly.

"What's wrong?" Thor leant against the wall beside Taylor.

Taylor watched him for a minute and sighed. "Can you keep a secret?"

Thor nodded and Taylor continued.

"After what Loki did do Gil… did you see?"

"The guy who looks like he's sporting Barney the Dinosaur face-paint?"

Taylor chuckled and nodded. "Well, after what he did… They think Loki is too dangerous to be in the Safe Block anymore…"

Thor's brow creased. "So, what are they going to do with him?"

"They're thinking of moving him into the Danger Block. They say they would have done it earlier but the last time anyone was endangered because of him was his last roommate and Loki was fifteen then so he wasn't old enough. You have to be at least sixteen. Now he's old enough…." Taylor shook his head.

Thor's eyes widened. "He's not _that_ dangerous. He said he only did it because the guy brought up his mom!"

Taylor looked at Thor. "Really? They were told not to say anything about her. If he did then what Loki did wouldn't be liable to Loki, it'll be Gill's fault for provoking patients,"

"Loki said he did,"

Taylor cursed. "They'll never believe him,"

Someone called Taylor over to help with a patient and Thor sighed, going back to his room.

* * *

When he walked in, Loki was sat at his desk with the notebook in from of him. Thor managed to see it was a drawing before Loki shoved it into the draw.

"Loki, I need to tell you something," Thor announced, wringing his hands. Taylor would be so pissed if he knew he was going to do this but maybe if he told Loki what was going to happen, he would behave, then he wouldn't be seen as a threat anymore.

"What?" Loki stood up and went to sit on his bed. Thor sat on his so they were facing each other, both sat cross-legged.

"You can't tell anyone, especially Taylor, that I told you this, okay?"

Loki tilted his head to the side and nodded.

"Because of what you did to that guard… They're thinking of moving you to the Danger Block. Permanently,"

Loki blinked. "Oh,"

"But if you be good then maybe they won't,"

Loki shook his head. "It was bound to happen sooner or later, I _do_ have my whole life to fuck up enough to get moved after all,"

Thor looked worried. "But you'll be all alone," He spoke in a quiet voice.

Loki watched him carefully. "I'm always alone,"

"But… what about Taylor. And Romey. And Oliver…"

"Taylor will still get paid. Romey has Alayah and Oliver is really likable. He'll probably get over it in two days. Romey in about two weeks, maybe,"

Thor looked down. "What about me?" He kept his head down to avoid Loki's reaction.

When he looked up after a few minutes of silence, Loki was staring at him. Thor started to feel really uncomfortable under his gaze. Eventually, Loki looked back down.

"You just _think_ things will be different because I've been here the whole time you have so you don't know any different,"

"No, Loki," Thor got up and knelt in front of Loki. "You're my friend. I don't want you to be taken away,"

Loki shook his head, clearly not believing him so Thor placed his index finger under his chin, making him look up at him.

"Loki, I don't want you to go, please try and be good,"

Loki's eyes searched Thor's for any hints he was lying but found none.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Why what?" Thor felt the need to whisper back.

"Why do you care?"

Thor cupped Loki's cheek. "I like you… A lot,"

"But… Why? No one is supposed to like me," Loki continued whispering.

"Why not?"

"It's my fault; I don't deserve friends because it's my fault,"

Thor knew he was talking about whatever happened to his mother but he didn't want to say it.

"Everyone deserves someone," Thor answered instead and leant forward to kiss Loki on the cheek, he lingered there for a moment and Loki froze.

When Thor pulled back Loki's eyes were wide and he was staring at the wall ahead of him.

"Loki?"

Loki stood up and calmly walked out of the room and to the bathrooms. Thor followed him and Loki locked himself in one of the cubicle quietly.

Thor waited in case he just needed the bathroom but twenty minutes later Loki hadn't come out and Thor walked over to the cubicle and pressed his ear against the door.

He couldn't hear anything at first but when he listened closer he could hear very soft, very quiet sobbing.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor went back to his room and laid down on his bed. Taylor came to get him for dinner and Loki was stood behind him, no signs of crying evident on his face.

Thor decided not to mention it and let Taylor lead him and Loki to dinner.

When they sat at their table, Thor took the opportunity to talk to Loki.

"Loki?"

He didn't reply, just stared down at his food instead.

"What happened? Why did you leave?"

Still nothing.

"Are you mad at me?"

Loki remained still for a moment then nodded.

"What did I do? Whatever it is, I'm sorry,"

Loki didn't answer him.

"Was it the kiss? I'm sorry if I crossed a line,"

Loki shook his head.

"Then what was it?"

Loki muttered something barely audible.

"What?" Thor asked, leaning forward.

Loki sighed and whispered. "You made me feel _good_,"

Thor furrowed his brow. "And that's a bad thing?"

Loki nodded.

Thor was about to ask why when he remembered what Loki said about not deserving friends. "Loki, what happened to make you think you don't deserve happiness? Please tell me, I can help,"

"No one can help me," Loki murmured. "That's why I have to stay in here,"

Thor reached over and placed his hand over Loki's. "Let me try. Please?"

Loki stared into Thor's eyes for a moment then glanced behind him at the guard's table. Taylor was in deep conversation with Danny so Loki stood up slowly, gesturing for Thor to follow him.

They snuck out of the canteen without being caught and went back to their room.

When the door was closed, Thor spoke. "Will you let me try?"

Loki watched him for a moment. "Why? What good would come of me feeling good for a short period of time?"

"It doesn't have to be a short period. If you let yourself, you could find happiness in a lot of things,"

Loki huffed out a sarcastic laugh. "In this place?"

"Yeah," Thor smiled and sat on Loki's bed, patting the mattress beside him for the other boy to join him. Loki hesitantly walked over and sits down.

"Like what?"

"Like… The meals, they're not too bad. Or the garden, it's really pretty out there,"

Loki just stared at him. "I don't go into the garden a lot,"

"You should, it's peaceful, I went there a lot when you were in Solitary,"

Loki shrugged.

"Have you ever had a friend?"

"I've been told I used to have one or two when I was little but I can't remember,"

"Well, you do now. I'm your friend whether you like it or not," Thor smiled and saw the corners of Loki's lips tug up slightly too.

Thor scooted closer and ignored how Loki tensed slightly. He reached out and put his hand over Loki's on the bed.

"So," Loki cleared his throat. "What do friends do?"

"Make each other happy, look out for each other, have fun," Thor shrugged.

"And what's the point in that?"

"To make people feel better," Thor scooted closer so his shoulder bumped Loki's.

Loki jumped up. "I can't,"

"Can't what?"

"I can't let someone make me happy,"

"Why not?" Thor stood in front of Loki.

Tears start to well in Loki's eyes. "Because I can't return the favour,"

Thor stepped closer to Loki. "I don't care about that. If I can make you happy then it will make me just as happy. Please just let me try,"

Loki stared up at Thor, his face more full of emotion at that moment than Thor had ever seen it before.

"What if it doesn't work?"

Thor took both of Loki's hands in his. "Then I'll keep trying until it does,"

Then, without thinking, Thor leant down and pressed his lips against Loki's in a tender kiss.

Loki stilled beneath him and Thor's heart started beating faster with the fear of what Loki will do when they separate so he just stayed where he was. After a moment, Thor felt Loki kiss back hesitantly and his heart leaped in his chest. Loki's hands tightened a little on Thor's and the blonde stepped closer so their bodies were sharing heat.

Loki breathed shallowly out of his nose and Thor dropped one of him hand, tracing his fingertips over Loki's arms to try and comfort him and help him relax. Loki's hand fell to his side, him not quite sure what to do with it.

Thor moved his lips against Loki's slowly, tentatively.

Loki stood still, not sure what to do, before mimicking Thor's movements. Thor wrapped his arm around Loki's back in encouragement. He took Loki's free hand with his own and moved it to the taller's waist to give him guidance. Loki took the hint and placed his hand on Thor's hip lightly. Thor let go of his other hand and threaded it through Loki's dark locks as Loki moved his other hand to Thor's waist and placed it there very gently, as if silently asking if what he was doing was right. Thor pulled him closer in answer and Loki's wrapped both his arms around Thor's lower back, gripping one of his own wrists with the other hand at Thor's back to secure them. Loki's muscles started to relax a little and Thor felt the tension seep out of him as he melted into the kiss. Thor cupped the side of Loki's face with one hand and ran the other down to rest on the small of his back and Loki stepped closer.

Thor flicked his tongue out against Loki's lips and Loki jumped back, dashing to the door.

"No!" Thor grabbed his wrist. "Don't leave, please, I'm sorry, that was too fast,"

Loki tried to pull away desperately, not meeting Thor's eyes, but Thor tugged him closer. "Loki, wait,"

Loki looked up and Thor saw tears in his eyes. "I can't, I can't do this,"

Thor kisses him again and Loki stilled in his arms. "Why? Why won't you give this a try?" Thor whispered against Loki's lips.

"I don't know how," Loki brushed away the tears that spilled down his cheeks but didn't try and pull out of Thor's embrace.

Thor's brow creased in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to care about anyone. I haven't cared for years, this is your fault!" He broke away from Thor. "If you hadn't come here I'd still be cold! I still wouldn't care! You made me care!"

Thor gathered Loki into a hug and the other boy didn't fight this time, just let it happen, but he didn't hug back. He rested his forehead against Thor's shoulder and tried to stop crying.

Thor took Loki's hand and dragged him to Thor' bed. He pushed his down gently and laid down beside him, hugging him close to his chest and let him cry.

"_Keep smiling because life is beautiful and there's so much to smile about_," Thor muttered against Loki's hair.

There was a moment's silence before Loki spoke. "Marilyn Monroe,"

"Yeah," Thor smiled. "How did you know?"

"M-My mother loved her, she'd always quote her or link things to her,"

There was another silence before Loki spoke again. "_It's better to be unhappy alone than unhappy with someone_," He quoted.

Thor racked his brain for another Marilyn Monroe quote. "_We are all of us stars, and we deserve to twinkle_,"

"_It's all make believe, isn't it?_"

"_Friendship is the bestest thing that comes to life. Friends will always be there for you,"_

"_Too often they don't realize what they have until it's gone... they're too stubborn to say, 'Sorry, I was wrong'__they hurt the ones closest to their hearts,__and__ we let the most foolish things tear us apart,"_

Thor couldn't think of any more quotes so he settled for stroking Loki's hair instead.

"Do you want to know why she loved Marilyn Monroe so much?" Loki asked quietly.

Thor assumed he walk talking about his mother so he nodded. "Yes,"

"Because she was classed as one of the most beautiful people in the world yet she wasn't as skinny as people who were classed as beautiful today. I think she was a 12 whereas Julia Roberts was votes most beautiful Woman four times and she's a size 6. Nowadays Marilyn would be classed as large,"

Thor didn't know that. "Huh,"

"And she didn't let the fame go to her head,"

Thor nodded. "From what I heard about her she was great… Was your mother into the whole self-image thing?"

Loki shook his head against Thor's chest. "She was beautiful but she didn't try to be, it was natural. She was really against judging people by how they look,"

"She sounds lovely,"

Loki nodded.

"Will…," Thor hesitated, not sure how Loki will react. He decided to brave it. "Will you tell me what happened to her?"

Loki stiffened. "I haven't talked about it since it happened,"

Thor thought that would be the end if it but Loki continued.

"My father owned a cabin in Antarctica…"

He gulped before speaking again. "We used to go there every year; it was pretty desolate, no other cabin for a few miles in any direction… One day my father trekked up to a little village to get some electric because we were low and, while he was out, the heat went out. It was only a small cabin so it got cold quickly. I _did _have a lighter but I set fire to the curtains at home so father took it off me," Loki closed his eyes, remembering the night, and shuddered. Thor tightened his arms around him.

"Mother got me into bed and covered me in all the blankets from her's and father's bed too and all the spares. She took the curtains down too and wrapped me in them but she was only wearing jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, her coat and boots. She was shivering but she refused to let me help or give her any of the blankets. She curled up on her bed shaking and sung me a song. Blackbird by The Beatles. It was my favourite. I can't remember how it goes now though," He sighed.

"I lost conscious after a while and when I woke up I heard father crying and he was hugging my mother but she was dead, she froze to death to give me a better chance of survival.

"Father got the heat on and called an ambulance… But she was pronounced dead right away. I had Moderate Hypothermia and my father tried to warm me up while we waited for the paramedics, if he hadn't I probably would have got Severe Hypothermia which means I would have had more chance of dying,"

Thor was speechless.

"I should have helped her; I should have made her take some of the covers. If I hadn't burnt the curtains I would have still had the lighter, I could have made a fire,"

Loki started crying again and Thor hugged him tight and tried to remember what Blackbird sounded like. He vaguely remembered his father listened to it and then he remembered it. He started humming the tune and Loki froze (no pun intended) then started crying harder, sobs racking his body. Thor stopped humming and just held him, rocking them slightly, until Loki fell into a fitful sleep, and stayed with him all night.


	7. Chapter 7

Taylor poked his head in Thor and Loki's room and saw them sleeping. He smiled a little and closed the door softly.

After the night guard, a lanky guy about twenty years old called Sid, showed up and took his place, Taylor went to see Dr. Merrick who was just putting his coat on.

"Dr. Merrick?" Taylor announced his presents as he stepped into the office.

"Ah Taylor, to what do I owe the please?" Merrick smiled, slotting some papers into the front of his satchel.

"It's regarding a patient, Loki,"

"Has he had any problems?" Merrick closed up his satchel and turned his full attention to Taylor.

Taylor shook his head. "No, but I think I know why,"

Merrick scoffed lightly but gestured for him to continue anyway.

"Well, he and Thor are close so maybe you can use that to get Loki to behave. Maybe if you say you'll split them up it will give Loki incentive to do as he's told,"

Merrick thought about this for a moment. "How close are they?"

"Well, they were laid in bed together and Loki was letting Thor hug him,"

Merrick nodded distantly. "Or we can let them get _very_ close then split them up. Maybe that'll break Loki enough to make him fully compliant," He muttered.

Taylor furrowed his brow. "That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

Merrick looked at him. "Sometime harsh is the only way to get through to certain people,"

He picked up his satchel and left the office quickly, bidding Taylor goodbye.

Taylor sighed and went to collect his coat and keys from his locker. As he got into his car for the two hour long drive home, he had an overwhelming feeling that he'd just done something very bad.

* * *

Thor woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed and well-rested than he has since he got here. He looked down at Loki, who was still curled up beside him, and smiled. He was finally getting somewhere with him. Taylor knocked on the door to wake them and Loki shot up.

"Hey, it's okay," Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder and Loki flinched away.

He waited patiently for Loki to snap out of it and eventually he blinked and looked over at Thor.

"Sorry," He muttered and Thor smiled.

"It's okay," He hesitantly lent forward and pressed his lips to Loki's. After a second's delay Loki kissed back self-consciously, Thor smiled into it in encouragement.

When they separated Thor left the room to go change in the bathroom and Loki changed in the room. They went to breakfast in silence and collected their porridge. Loki ate some then pushed the rest to Thor. Thor looked a little concerned but didn't say anything.

"Thor," Taylor came over to their table. "Good news, your family's coming to see you,"

A wide grin spread across Thor's face. "Really?"

Taylor nodded and smiled. "They'll be here in about an hour, okay?"

Thor nodded then glanced at Loki, who was staring out of the window. "Wait, Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"Can Loki come meet my family?"

Loki's head shot up and Thor could feel him staring at him but he ignored it.

Taylor looked a little uncomfortable. "I'll check with the security guard in the visiting room,"

Thor smiled. "Thank you, Taylor,"

Taylor nodded and walked out of the canteen. Thor looked down at his food and carried on eating, casually ignoring Loki's piercing look.

Loki sighed. "What are your parents like?"

Thor smiled widely at him. "My father is kind of strict; he's the head of a law firm called Asgard International, but he's not mean. My mother is really sweet, you'll like her,"

"I don't like anyone," Loki muttered.

"You like me…" Thor pointed out hesitantly and Loki glanced at him and nodded.

Thor smiled again and finished his and Loki's food. "Let's go to the rec room," Thor stood up and held his hand out for Loki.

Loki stared at it for a second then stood up and walked past Thor. He sighed and followed Loki into the rec room. They sat in the corner and Loki took out a book and started reading while Thor sat beside him and picked up another, mimicking Loki's action.

Taylor came in half an hour later looking for them. He told them that Thor's parents were there and that Loki could go too under one condition.

"What?" Thor asked excitedly.

"Loki has to be restrained just in case,"

"Restrained?" Thor looked offended. "Why? He's not going to attack them, right Loki?"

"No promises," Loki muttered.

"I'm going to ignore that comment," Taylor interjected. "And it's only hand cuffs,"

"I _could_ choke them with the chain," Loki commented and Thor looked at him, confused.

"Do you _want _to hurt them?" He asked.

"Not at the minute but who knows," Loki smirked and Thor just ignored him.

"Yeah, that's why the chain will be attached to the table," Taylor commented.

They eventually agreed and were lead to the main block and through to the back where there were nice visiting rooms, all decorated in elegant red and gold. They were taken in to one near the end where a huge guard was stood outside. In the room there was a small dining table big enough for four people, two on both sides, and plump red chairs. The table had a big metal rod coming out vertically from one of the corners and to a few inches from the ceiling.

Odin and Frigga Odinson were sat on one side and Thor sat on the other while Taylor escorted Loki to the chair beside Thor. He was wearing the hand cuffs and Taylor lent close and muttered a warning as he unlocked them. Thor held his breath but thankfully Loki stood still while Taylor took one of the cuffs from Loki's thin wrists and put the chain around the rod before connecting it back around Loki's wrist. This way Loki couldn't move his hands away from the table without climbing onto it and somehow getting the chain over the bar. Taylor pushed his shoulder a little to make him sit down then told Thor's parents we would be waiting outside if they needed anything.

They nodded politely and thanked him although they looked a little confused. Probably about why, when they'd come to visit their son, another boy had been escorted in with him.

"Mom, Dad, it's great to see you," Thor smiled, deciding to introduce Loki when they looked a little more comfortable although with Loki staring at them the way he was… That didn't seem to be possible any time soon.

They tore their eyes away from Loki and looked at Thor, smiling.

"It's good to see you too, Thor. How have you been?" His mother asked politely, nudging Odin when his eyes strayed back to Loki.

Odin looked at Thor and smiled but he could tell his father was still distracted by Loki. He sighed and decided to just get it over with.

"Mom, Dad. This is my..." Then it occurred to Thor he had no idea how to introduce him. Would he be freaked out if he introduced him as his boyfriend? Would he be offended if he introduced him as just his friend?

"This is Loki," He decided was the best choice.

Odin held his hand out to shake Loki's then realized he couldn't move his because of the restraints and awkwardly dropped it again.

"Hello Loki," Frigga smiled. "It's nice to meet you… What are you to Thor?"

Loki remained silent and looked at Thor to answer.

_Damn_.

"He's my friend. And roommate," Thor answered. "He doesn't talk unless he knows someone a little better, sorry,"

Odin nodded in understanding. "It's alright. It's nice to meet you, Loki. I'm Odin and this is my wife, Frigga,"

Loki looked between them both and nodded.

They sat awkwardly for a moment before Frigga broke the tension.

"So, Thor, how I your treatment going?"

"Good, in fact, Dr. Merrick said I might be able to leave sooner than the six months that was suggested,"

"Oh that's great, honey!" Frigga smiled.

Thor smiled back and felt Loki's glare on the side of his face but tried to ignore it for the time being. They filled Thor in on how Sif rehabilitation had been going, how all his friends had been asking about him and about Gertrude's latest dance recital where she fell over and knocked three other girls off-stage then proceeded to point and laugh at them.

After a while, Thor claimed he had to go to his therapy session so he hugged Odin and Frigga and said goodbye. Taylor escorted them off premises and Thor and Loki were left alone in the room with the burley guard outside.

"So?" Thor started. "What did you think to my parents?"

Loki shrugged, staring down at his hands on the table.

"Loki,"

Silence.

"Are you upset?"

Silence.

Taylor came into the room then, preventing any further conversation, and uncuffed Loki so he could move his hands away then reapplied them so he could lead them back to their room.

Loki was led to his session and, when he came back, he looked upset but Thor couldn't grill him about it at the minute because he had his own session to get to.

Thor went to his session and left Loki in their room.

Merrick asked about Thor hallucinations, which he reported had stopped, his nightmares (which had also stopped) and Loki.

Thor was a little confused as to why he asked so much about him but he answered all of Merrick's questions until he asked, "What is he to you?"

Thor couldn't answer that one but, thankfully, the session was over by then so Thor was left to ponder it alone.

When he went back to his room Loki wasn't there. He went to the rec room but couldn't find him there either. He debated asking Taylor but that might get Loki in trouble. He went to the bathroom/showers but still couldn't find him. He asked Romey and Oliver but they hadn't seen him.

Thor started to get worried. He went to go over to the main block to see if any of the more laid back staff had seen him but on his way, he saw a figure sat on one of the benches in the corner of the garden, near the edge of the grounds.

Thor walked over and realized it was Loki and sighed in relief, sitting beside him.

"Hi," He smiled and Loki smiled back half-heartedly.

"Thought you said you didn't come out here much,"

"I don't,"

Thor waited for Loki to continue until Loki rolled his eyes. "You said it was nice out here, I wanted to see what you meant"

"Do you like it?" Thor asked hopefully and Loki just shrugged.

"Are you okay?" Thor took Loki's hand in his own.

"If I have one more incident they'll put me in Permanent Solitary,"

Thor watched him sympathetically. "Then be good,"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to lose you," Thor pouted.

"But you're leaving soon,"

"What?" Thor was confused.

"You said Merrick will let you leave soon, then you'll forget me,"

Then Thor realized why Loki was upset.

"Loki…" He draped an arm over his shoulder but couldn't think of anything to say. It was true, he _was_ leaving soon. And Loki definitely wasn't.

"I won't forget you," Thor cringed at his own words. That sounded too final. Too much like a goodbye.

Loki nodded and stood up. "Thank you," He muttered before rushing off. Thor decided it would be best not to follow him right away.

He put his head in his hands and muttered a quick _"crap"_ before going back inside.

Thor went looking for Loki again but couldn't find him anywhere. He didn't come to lunch or dinner either and Thor was getting worried so he decided it was time to talk to Taylor.

"Taylor?" He approached him cautiously. He was starting to rethink talking to the guard after remembering what Loki had said about if he had one more incident. Would this count as an incident?

"Yeah?" Taylor smiled.

"Remember how Merrick said one more incident and Loki will be put in Permanent Solitary?" He wrung his hands nervously.

"Oh god no, what did he do?" Taylor looked worried.

"Nothing… I don't think… I can't find him,"

Taylor sighed. "Damn,"

"Can't you try and find him _without_ letting anyone know?" Thor asked hopefully and Taylor nodded.

"I'll try. Thanks for letting me know, Thor, before someone else noticed,"

Thor nodded and Taylor hurried out of the room to track down Loki, leaving Thor alone to think.


	8. Chapter 8

Thor was sat on his bed, staring at Loki's and thinking. Loki had been missing all the previous night and it was approaching his session with Merrick. If Taylor doesn't find him or if he doesn't show up to his session then Merrick will get suspicious and Taylor said if the doctor asks he's not allowed to lie to him so he would have to tell him Loki is M.I.A. And he'd probably lose his job for not alerting someone that a potentially dangerous patient was missing and unsupervised.

Thor glanced at the clock and wrung his hands nervously. Ten minutes. If Loki wasn't found in ten minutes it would only be a matter of time before Merrick speaks up. Thor ran the scenario through his head quickly and deducted with Loki it would take Merrick just five minutes to get suspicious meaning Taylor had fifteen minutes to get Loki to the session or…

He didn't want to think of that.

The blonde put his head in his hands and tugged at his hair when he heard Loki's bed creak. His head shot up and he saw Loki sat on the bed with his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped securely around them. But he looked different. Thor couldn't quite see how but he did.

"Loki," He smiled at him but it faltered when he saw Loki was shaking. "Loki?"

Loki was muttering something but Thor couldn't hear it so he got up and took a step towards him cautiously, listening closer.

It was the same word over and over again, he could tell, but he couldn't hear the word.

He took another step closer so his calf touched Loki's bed and he leant down slightly.

"Fire, fire, fire, fire," Loki muttered over and over again.

"Loki," Thor reached out and went to put a hand on Loki's shoulder but Loki disappeared.

Thor jumped back and looked around but he was gone. He was a hallucination. He wasn't really there.

Thor slumped back onto his bed and knocked the alarm clock off the bedside table in anger.

"Thor?"

He looked up and saw Taylor stood in the doorway, looking between him and the clock.

Thor shot up and rushed in front of the guard, "Did you find him?"

Taylor shook his head sadly and Thor grabbed his wrist to look at his watch. Loki's session was in two minutes so they had seven minutes to find him.

Thor ran out of the room and Taylor didn't bother stopping him as he ran around the block. He went to the rec room and asked Romey and Oliver but they didn't know anything so he ran to the canteen and then finally outside. He sighed and sat on one of the benches. A guard walked past and Thor stopped him to ask him for the time. Loki's lesson should just be starting in a minute.

Six minutes.

Thor bit his lip and ran to the main building, slowing down to walk through so no one got suspicious and went upstairs to see if he could stall Merrick or maybe, since his session was after Loki's, he could persuade Merrick that he'd just switched sessions with him. That would give Taylor another half hour to find Loki or longer if Thor could keep Merrick talking.

He stood outside Merrick's office and tried to calm his breathing so the man wouldn't get suspicious and mentally prepared what he was going to say. Just as he was about to knock on the door he saw something move out of the corner of his eye and looked over at the door to his right. The File Room.

He walked over to it and leant towards the frosted glass to try and see inside, bringing his hands up to cup around his eyes. He could see a small shape move and squinted. The shape looked all back with small white bits and Thor assumed it was Loki since he insisted on always wearing the black options of the uniform and he was so pale he appeared completely white.

He knocked on the door quietly and the shape froze and darted behind something solid.

"Loki? It's me; Thor," Thor whispered. There was the sound of scuffling from behind the door and a slight click as the door hung open. Thor pushed it open and stepped inside, closing it behind him quickly.

"Loki?" He squinted against the dull light, looking around at the hundreds of filing cabinets that filled the vast room and yelped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He span round to see Loki stood behind him grinning. "Jesus!"

"No, just me," Loki smirked and Thor shook his head.

"This isn't funny, Loki. What if someone else realized you were missing?" Thor glared.

Loki looked confused. "I'd probably get put in Permanent Solitary,"

"Why don't you seem to care?!" Thor tried to keep his voice down but it was hard when he was this frustrated with the other boy.

"Because I have nothing to stay out of Solitary for. I guess Romey counts as my friend now but she's pretty sweet so she's friends with pretty much everybody. The guards will eventually figure out how to calm her down when Alayah comes out or they'll sedate her, either way I won't be needed,"

"What about me?" Thor took Loki's hand in his, trying to convey his emotions to him.

"You won't forget me," Loki quoted his own words back to him but before Thor could reply, he walked out of the room and left the door open for Thor.

Thor quickly left the room and Loki closed the door and it locked automatically just in time before Merrick stepped out of his office.

"Ah, Loki. Just in time for your session," He smiled at them and Loki nodded, walking past him and into the office. Merrick looked at Thor and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Thor?"

"Um… No, thank you," Thor smiled nervously and turn round, walking quickly down the hall.

* * *

"Thor!"

Thor froze and turned round, seeing Taylor running up to him. "Did you find Loki?" He asked.

"Yeah, he was-" Thor remembered that no one knew Loki could get in to the File Room except a few other patients.

"He was round the back of the main building," He lied quickly.

"Ah, right. Is he at his meeting with Merrick?"

Thor nodded and Taylor congratulated him on his good work and left to tell another guard he was good friends with, Danny, that the panic was over. Apparently Danny was the only other member of staff Taylor felt comfortable with telling, confident that they wouldn't tell anyone else.

Thor went back to his room and waited, hoping Loki would come back after his session.

When he did, Thor couldn't talk to him because he had to go to his own session so he quickly asked Loki to promise he'll be there when he gets back, to which he made a non-committal grunt before Thor was rushed off by Taylor. Loki had really pissed the doctor off with something so Thor had to be right on time so as not to anger him more.

* * *

"So, Thor, anything new happened?" Merrick asked, shuffling a few pages on his desk and cramming them into Loki's thick file before moving Thor's very thin file to the centre of his desk.

"Um," Thor debated not telling him about the hallucination then remembered what his mother told him before he came here.

"_Thor?" Frigga spoke quietly. Thor stilled, his back still to his mother and his eyes still looking down at the letter which told him when his admission to the Niflheim Psychiatric Institute was. Tomorrow._

"_Thor," She spoke again, putting a hand on her son's shoulder. He tensed up but couldn't bring himself to shake her hand off. She'd always been a calming presence, even when things were at their worst. "Son, please at least look at me,"_

_Thor sighed and turned round, sitting down on his bed, which was king sized because of his height._

_Frigga sighed and sat next to him. "Love, you can't blame yourself for what happened,"_

"_But it's my fault," He muttered._

"_No, it isn't," Frigga tried to argue but Thor shot up and turned to yell at her._

"_Then whose fault is it?! _I'm_ the one who hurt Sif! _I'm_ the one who's crazy!"_

"_You are _not_ crazy!" Frigga stood up and Thor froze in shock. He could never remember a time when Frigga had yelled before, whenever he needed telling off it was always his father doing it while Frigga wiped away his tears of shame and embarrassment after being sent to his room._

"_You are ill, and this place," She snatched the letter out of his hands and waved it in front of his face. "Will help you get better!" Then she quietened her voice down, pulling Thor to sit beside her on the bed._

"_But you have to let it," He urged, her eye filled with sad desperation. "If you pretend there's no way for you to get better then they won't be able to help and you won't get better. You do want to get better, don't you?"_

_Thor nodded quietly._

"_Exactly. And don't do what you did before this… incident with Sif either,"_

"_What do you mean?" Thor asked._

_Frigga sighed before speaking. "If there is something wrong tell someone. I don't care if it's just you feel a little dizzy, you tell them. And if you have any more hallucinations don't pretend they didn't happen just to get out quicker,"_

_Thor sighed and nodded again._

"_And remember, I'll always love you. And so will you father. We'll all be here when you get back, right where we are. You'll always have us,"_

"I had a hallucination today," Thor answered.

"Oh? What of?" Merrick leant forward with his fingers steepled against his chin.

"It was… A boy,"

Merrick opened up Thor's file and wrote on a blank page '_Hallucination'_ on the centre of the top row and 'B_oy'_ as a subheading at the side under it.

"How old was this boy?"

Thor thought about it and realized what was different about the hallucination of Loki and the real Loki, he was younger in the hallucination. Like how he looked in his picture.

"About fourteen?"

Merrick scribbled the number under _'Boy'_

"Do you know this boy?"

Thor thought very carefully about this next bit. "No."

Technically he wasn't lying. He didn't know the fourteen year old version of Loki, only the seventeen year old. Merrick wrote it down.

"Do you remember what he was doing in your hallucination?" Merrick looked up over the rim of his reading glasses at Thor.

"He was shivering, and muttering,"

Merrick wrote it down and stayed silent for a moment before speaking.

"What was he muttering?"

"Fire," Thor said without thinking then inwardly cursed himself.

"Fire?" Merrick looked up at him and leant back on his chair. "Did this boy, by any chance, have black hair?"

Thor sighed and nodded.

"And was he skinny? And pale?"

Thor nodded again.

"Was it Loki?"

"Yes,"

"But you said he was about fourteen?"

"Yes,"

"How do you know what Loki looked like at fourteen, Thor?"

"I…" He didn't see the point lying anymore. The fact that Loki's file was still on the desk showed that Merrick probably already knew what he'd been doing. "I stole a sheet out of his file while you went to go change and it had a picture of him from when he first came here at fourteen,"

Merrick nodded and brought Loki's file beside Thor's. "And also missing is a few sheets with manuscripts of his first few sessions and a transcript of a meeting where we spoke about his mother,"

Thor nodded. "I took those too,"

Merrick was silent for a moment again before speaking. "And what did you learn?"

Thor looked up at him, confused. "He came here in March of 2010, he's from England, he was born in March… No one knows when he'll leave here,"

Merrick nodded. "Anything else?"

"That… Loki is a pyromaniac. He's psychotic. He tried to set fire to his school and some bullies. And he pushed his head teacher down some stairs,"

"And what do you think of him now? Has anything changed?"

"Not really, I still want to help him and be his friend,"

"And why I that?" Merrick wrote _'Loki'_ next to '_Boy' _then jotted a few things under it.

"I still think I can help him be better,"

Merrick nodded. "But do you think he deserves it?"

Thor nodded without hesitating.

"Why?"

"He's still human. Every human deserves help,"

"But he's dangerous,"

"But he's _human,_" Thor insisted.

Merrick nodded. "I think we're done for today,"

Thor sighed and left.

* * *

When he got back to his room – thankfully – Loki was still in there.

One thing was wrong though. He wasn't on his bed or at his desk, he was on Thor's bed with papers in his hands. The papers from his file that Thor had hidden under his pillow.

Loki looked up at him, confused. "Why do you have these?"

"I…" Thor stepped forward and sat on the edge of the bed. "I wanted to know more about you,"

"You think you _deserve_ to know?! What gives you the right to read about me?!"

"_You_ read _my_ file," Thor reasoned and Loki jumped up.

"But you told me most of that stuff yourself! I don't want people to know about me! Especially not you!"

"Why not?" Thor jumped up in front of him. "All I've been to you is polite and friendly! Why do you insist on making things harder for me?! Why won't you let me in?!"

"Because I care about you too much!" Loki stiffened as soon as he said it but then gave up and let it all out. "I care about you! I've never cared about anyone as much as I care about you except my mother and it's scary! I don't want to lose you, I don't know why; it doesn't make sense! I've known you for about a month – maybe more, maybe less – but you already mean so much to me that when I heard you might leave soon it hurt! And I know that's selfish because you have a family and friends and a _life_ outside this place that you have to get back to but it did! I don't want you to leave!" He sighed and sat down on Thor's bed, his back against the headboard and his knees drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them.

"But that doesn't matter, you'll leave eventually and I never will. I'm destined to live and die in here but you're not, you'll get better and move on. I have to stay here forever. Until death finally comes to release me," He rested his forehead on his knees to hide his face and Thor felt his chest tighten.

"Loki…" He crawled onto the bed beside Loki and stroked his hair.

"There must be a way for you to leave,"

"I don't want to leave," He muttered and Thor felt confused.

"Why not?"

"There's nothing outside this place for me,"

"What about your father?"

Loki shrugged. "I haven't spoken to him in years. Since the week I came here. He visited once, the day after I came here but it was only for ten minutes then I didn't see him again, he's probably moved on by now. Got a new wife and a new, normal kid. I'll probably never see him again,"

Thor heard Loki's voice crack a little.

"But if you get out then you can prove to your father that you're normal. You're his son, of course he'll want to see you,"

"Three years. If he wanted to see me why hasn't he seen me in three years? It's not like I'm hard to track down, he put me here,"

Thor couldn't answer that. He really didn't know how anyone can know where their child is but not bother seeing them in so long.

"Besides, I'm not normal. Never will be,"

"You can! What makes you weird? Your love of fire? When was the last time you saw any?"

"A year ago,"

"Maybe you're not as obsessed as you were. Or you could be taught not to be,"

Loki looked up. "How?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Thor asked nervously.

"This was your idea," Loki pointed out, peeking round the corner.

"Yeah but are you sure you won't get caught,"

Loki just gave him an exasperated glance. "You do your part and I'll do my part,"

Thor nodded and stepped round the corner just as Taylor came out of the staff room.

"Hey Taylor, can I talk to you?"

Taylor stopped. "Sure, Thor, what about?"

Thor walked round him so Taylor had to turn round to face him. "Well, I'm trying to be polite and learn all the guards' names but I can't remember one of them,"

"Which one?"

Thor went on to give a very vague, bad description of one of the guards so Taylor had to name random ones to try and decipher which one he was thinking of while Loki snuck into the staff room behind him. Twenty seconds later, Loki dodged back out silently and gave Thor thumbs up.

"Um, Corey?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah! That's it, thanks Taylor!" He waved and ran round the corner where Loki had disappeared round and outside then to their room.

"How did you get here so fast?" Thor asked when he saw Loki sat on Thor's bed.

Loki shrugged, eyes locked on the piece of metal in front of him on the bed. Taylor's lighter. Thor sat opposite Loki on the bed and picked up the zippo, opening the lid.

"Ready?" He asked. He was starting to regret this idea when he saw how Loki's eyes were locked on the wheel Thor's thumb was resting on. Loki nodded.

Thor took a deep breath and lit the lighter. Loki stared at the flame but didn't make a move to get it.

Thor stayed still and let Loki stare at the flame and started to relax a little until he saw Loki's hands wringing together nervously.

He flicked the lid shut and Loki blinked. "Good job," Thor smiled.

"Really?" Loki asked, clearly not used to compliments.

"Yeah, great start. We'll continue tomorrow, okay?"

Loki smiled. "Okay,"

"Do you…" Thor started awkwardly. "Do you want to… maybe… sleep in my bed tonight?"

"But where will you sleep?" Loki smirked and Thor smiled back.

Loki buried his face in the pillow while Thor hid the lighter so he didn't know where it was and therefore wouldn't be tempted to play with it while Thor was sleeping or away. Then Thor climbed into bed beside Loki and opened his arms to the younger boy.

Loki hesitated before laying closer to Thor, a little awkwardly, his head and one hand on Thor's chest and Thor's arms wrapped around his waist and abdomen.

"Goodnight, Loki,"

"'Night Thor,"


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Sorry this is quite short, it's kind of a filler since I haven't uploaded a lot lately.**_

* * *

"_Thor, stop!"_

_Thor vaguely heard his teacher, Mrs Carter, yell at him while grabbing his arm and he shook his head, easily pushing the middle-aged woman away and continued laying punch after punch down on the jaw of the boy beneath him. Well, it _was_ a boy. Then he morphed into something not even human and went to attack Sif. That's why Thor was hitting him. He was protecting his friend! Right…?_

_Then he heard Sif. "Oh my God, Thor stop it now!" Her voice was shrill and filled with panic, which made Thor freeze instantly. Why wasn't she thankful?_

_The thing underneath Thor pushed him off when he paused and scrambled from under him, cupping his face and seemingly trying to catch the streams of blood flowing off his chin._

"_I… I was helping…" Thor looked around, confused at everyone's expression. When he looked at the thing he realised why. It wasn't a thing. It was a boy about his age and Sif was cupping his face in concern._

"_What the hell Thor?!" She screamed at him. "This is Jeremy! My boyfriend!"_

_Oh, that's why they were inside instead of on the courtyard instead like every other day, they were coming to meet Jeremy._

_Thor looked down at the Principal stormed down the corridor. He took one look at Jeremy before glaring at Thor._

"_Sif, take Jeremy to the nurse's station and tell her I'll be there to explain soon," Sif nodded and supported Jeremy away to the nurse's station, not even glanced at Thor._

"_Thor. My office. Now!"_

_Thor kept his eyes to his feet at he walked to the Principal's office._

"_Your Father's money won't keep this one quiet, Odinson,"_

_Thor nodded in acknowledgement._

_That night, after being sent to bed at 4:30pm, was the first time Thor could remember hearing his mother cry._

* * *

Thor woke up and sighed, reaching up to wipe the tears from his cheek but another hand beat him to it. He jumped a little as he felt Loki's cool fingers against his skin as he'd forgotten he was there. After a moment's hesitation he leant into Loki's touch, letting him wipe the tears away with his thumb.

"Bad dream?" Loki whispered like the room was full of sleeping people.

"Sort of… More like emotional,"

Loki hesitated before speaking. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I had a hallucination… I attacked my friend's boyfriend. It made my mother cry…"

Loki kept his hand on Thor's cheek the whole time and rubbed his thumb across his cheekbone absentmindedly, clearly not used to comforting people.

Thor smiled and kissed Loki's forehead suddenly. Loki tensed but didn't say anything. When Thor pulled away he smiled wider before it faltered.

"Loki…"

"Yes?"

"Are you _sure_ there is no way you can get out of here?"

Loki shook his head. "Even if I could get Merrick to say I was cured I still wouldn't be able to leave without parental permission and my Father won't exactly let me out,"

"What if someone could get in contact with him? Get him to see you've changed?"

Loki cocked his head to the side as best he could, while laying down. "But I haven't, you just want to believe I have,"

Thor couldn't think of a comeback for that so he just sighed and pressed his forehead against Loki's, pleasantly surprised when he didn't pull away.

"But I can help you…" Thor muttered.

Loki didn't reply.

* * *

After breakfast Thor persuaded Loki to come to the rec room with him to see Romey and Oliver, which much to his surprise didn't take too long. Oliver asked Loki to explain the plot to a book to him because he didn't understand it. While they were away Thor explained how he'd taken sheets from Loki's file and Loki had found out but didn't tell him what he had said, thinking that would be a violation of Loki's privacy.

"Hey, you know what I've always wondered?" Romey smiled brightly from her place on the carpet opposite Thor.

"Hm?"

"Well, Loki has been here for three years and I've never once heard mention of his birthday…"

"I don't think he really cares," Thor shrugged sadly, remembering how excited he used to get – still does – weeks before his birthday.

"Well, you read his file, right? You know when it is?"

Thor nodded and Romey rolled her eyes. "This is the part where you're supposed to tell me when Loki's birthday is…"

"Oh," Thor looked at Loki, who was getting a little frustrated with Oliver because of his short attention span and saw Loki hit the other boy over the head with the book to get his attention. "I don't know if I should tell you…"

"Come on, please, I won't tell him you told me!" She pouted and Thor sighed.

"Its _March 29__th_,"

Romey smiled and thanked him then her and Oliver left them both alone while Thor tried to stop Loki knocking his head against the wall in irritation. Luckily, no guards saw and assumed Loki was having some form of mental breakdown.

* * *

At dinner Romey came over and stole Thor away to talk to him.

"Hi!" She smiled at him while Oliver distracted Loki, which basically entailed sitting opposite him where Thor was sat and resisting the urge to run far away from his glare.

"Um, hello Romey," Thor smiled back, a little confused.

"Do you know what the date is today?"

Thor shook his head. "Without school I don't really have to keep track…"

"It's the 28th…"

Thor shrugged. "So?"

"Of March," Romey rolled her eyes.

"So? Oh…" Thor realized what she was getting at. It's Loki's birthday tomorrow.

"So what do you want to do for him? I think we should have a little party for him; just you, me and Oliver,"

Thor bit his lip in thought. "Well, you're not supposed to know it's his birthday…"

Romey sighed. "Oh yeah… We could always say one of the guards told us…"

"Should we risk it? I mean, he hasn't told anyone for three years, it might really upset him…"

"We'll keep it small, I swear,"

Thor gave in and nodded to which Romey jumped up and down inn excitement, clapping. Thor grabbed her hands to stop her clapping and she froze.

They both looked over to Loki and Oliver and sighed in relief when they saw Loki hadn't noticed Romey's outburst.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty dull, all the same stuff. They went to their sessions and Thor talked about his nightmares in a little more detail and got prescribed some pills to take before falling asleep. They'll stop him from dreaming until they can figure out the psychological reason and begin to mentally cure him.

At bed time Thor stood awkwardly beside his bed while Loki straightened his own sheets out and fluffed his pillow, aligning it with the duvet perfectly. They didn't say anything as Loki stared at his bed and then, still in silence, walked across the room and climbed into the blonde's bed.

Thor smiled at the dark haired boy, who was facing the wall, and climbed in next to him, draping one arm round Loki's waist. Loki stiffened a little then slowly relaxed as Thor snuggled against his back.

* * *

The next morning Thor woke up feeling a lot more relaxed than he had done since he'd moved to the institute. And he hadn't dreamt of anything that night. And Loki was still in front of him, still sleeping. Thor smiled and buried his face in Loki's hair.

Loki groaned in his sleep and started fidgeting a little, indicating he was waking up, so Thor backed off a little so he wasn't crowding him as much but his arm was still round his waist.

Loki rubbed his eyes and turned round in Thor's arms.

"Morning," Thor smiled at him and Loki looked up a little and grunted in response.

Thor leant forward and whispered in his ear. "Happy Birthday…"

Loki froze and stared at Thor as he pulled back again. "Don't,"

Thor's brow furrowed and he was about to ask Loki what he meant but he interrupted him. "Just don't. Just forget what day it is, I don't care, okay?"

"But, Loki, when was the last time you celebrated your birthday?"

"It's not something to be celebrated," Loki looked down, making his hair fall in front of his face.

"Loki, please, let me show you that it can be fun,"

"In here?" Loki raised an eyebrow sceptically.

Thor nodded and grabbed Loki's hand, dragging him up. "Get dressed,"

Thor poked his head out the door as the night guard dozed off in his chair and pulled Loki out behind him, taking him to the kitchen.

"Why are we in here?" Loki whispered. "And why wasn't it locked?"

"I heard the guard say they didn't bother locking it because no patients got past the night guards,"

"And how did you know we'd get past the night guard?" Loki smirked.

"I heard him talk about having an important meeting with the bank today so he wouldn't get much sleep after last night's shift so he'd be tired today,"

Loki looked up at the clock and saw that it was 4am. "Why are we here?" He repeated his first question and Thor went through cupboards to get out flour, cocoa powder, butter and caster sugar then got milk and eggs from the fridge while Loki watched in confusion.

Thor got out some weighing scales and a bowl and measured out the flour, butter, cocoa, milk and caster sugar and mixed it all with a few eggs using a whisk.

He walked up to Loki and pushed him over to a stool to sit down. Loki pouted but did as instructed, still confused.

Thor turned on the oven and Loki smirked again. "We shouldn't even be in here, much less using the oven. I'm a bad influence on you,"

Thor chuckles and poured the mixture into a deep tray and slipped it into the oven then sat next to Loki.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing yet,"

Thor smiled but didn't reply and they waited in silence until Thor jumped up and opened the oven, taking out a chocolate sponge cake. Loki raised at eyebrow.

"Seriously, what is happening?"

Thor still didn't answer, just placed the cake on the counted and dug around for something else but couldn't find it so he huffed and took out some icing sugar and the butter.

"Do you prefer vanilla or banana?"

"Um, vanilla?" Loki stared between Thor and the cake in confusion.

Thor nodded and got out vanilla essence and added it to the sugar and butter, mixing it together and getting out grease paper and rolling it into a cone, using some sellotape from the drawer to hold it together and scooped the mixture into the cone and squeezing it onto the cake, standing so Loki can't see what he's doing.

He stepped back to reveal the words _"Happy Birthday Loki"_ written in very sloppy letters across the cake. Loki stared at the cake and Thor shifted nervously.

"Why are you doing this?" Loki asked, not looking up.

"You're too skinny?" Thor joked then turned serious. "Everyone should have a birthday cake…"

Loki smiled at him and stood up to hug him, much to Thor's shock. But he hugged back anyway.

They cut the cake into four pieces and ate a piece each. Thor looked over Loki's shoulder and saw Romey and Oliver gesturing to him, she was holding a piece of paper saying "Oli's room. Mini party. Now" and Thor bit his lip and nodded.

"Loki? Please don't be mad…"

Loki looked up from his cake. "About what?"

"I um… I told Romey and Oliver when your birthday was…"

Loki blinked.

"Ad they kind of want to have a little party for you in Oliver's room…"

Loki sighed. "Well, they already know…" Thor's eyes widened as Loki continued. "We can give them their pieces of cake,"

Loki smiled a little at Thor's reaction and Thor beamed and jumped up, picking up the tray to take with them.

"Thank you, Loki,"

Loki shrugged. "I should be thanking you…"

Thor smiled even wider and Loki absently thought his face might split in half as they snuck to Oliver's room.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Thor was leaning over the table to Loki telling him a story of when him and his Father hunted a deer and Loki – to his credit – was actually paying attention and asking relevant questions and being overall more interactive. He even laughed along with him when Thor did an impression of a shocked deer.

As they laughed, Taylor approached the table. The boys looked up as his broad shadow fell across the table.

"You have visitors," He smiled and Thor automatically stood up and told Loki that he'd meet him in the rec room when they left but Taylor stopped Loki before he could leave.

"You _both_ have visitors,"

The look of confusion and shock that covered Loki's face was something Thor had never seen before.

"I have a visitor?"

Taylor nodded and smiled. "Want to know who it is?"

Loki nodded.

"Your grandfather," Taylor smirked as Loki's eyes went comically wide before he was called off to restrain some kid called Phil who thought he was a lion. Another guard was sent over to escort them to the visiting rooms.

Thor held Loki's hand as they went. "You okay?"

Loki shook his head gripping his hand. "Why is he here? Why now? What does he want?"

"Hey, relax. He probably just misses his grandson," Thor squeezed his hand. "What's he like anyway? You never told me about him…"

"He's strict… He hated my name because he considered it blasphemy… He's a God-Fearer. He never really approved of my mother because she was Atheist and hated the fact that my father didn't force religion on me and let me chose to be atheist when I was old enough to decide for myself,"

"He sounds… Lovely…" Thor smirked a little when Loki laughed.

"Yeah, he's basically the human equivalent to Winnie the Pooh," Loki rolled his eyes as they got to the visitor rooms and the guard pointed them to who was in which one then handcuffed Loki just in case and walking back down the hall the wait outside the building to probably have a cigarette or something.

Thor was about to go in when he noticed Loki staring at the door, not making any move to go in.

"Loki?"

"Last time I saw him he called my mother a 'whore destined to burn in hell'. I threatened to burn him…"

Thor walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "If you feel like you're getting angry just leave, okay? Don't get in trouble…" He chewed his lip a little, worried about Loki getting put in Solitary again.

Loki nodded and smiled at him. "It'll be fine," He kissed Thor's cheek and nudged him towards his room. "Go see your family,"

Thor nodded and smiled in return before going inside. As soon as he closed the door Frigga hugged him, apologizing for not coming in a few weeks and something about one of his cousins having an existential crisis. Thor brushed off the apologies, saying it was just good to see them and they sat down and talked about what had been happening. They told him that his friends really missed him and were wondering if he was still coming home soon and Thor said he wasn't sure yet.

After about twenty minutes there was a loud bang from the room next door and Thor instantly stopped talking, looking at the wall connecting the rooms in concern and waited for any other sound.

"Thor, honey, are you okay?" Frigga asked and Odin turned to stare at the wall behind them in confusion where Thor was looking.

Nothing else happened so Thor relaxed a little.

"Anyway," Odin spoke as Thor sat back again. "The doctor said you don't _have_ to stay in here as long as they see fit. You can be signed out by a parent, family member or guardian whenever so if you think you're better we could always sign you out early…"

This should have made Thor's heart soar but…

He forced a smile but shook his head. "I'd prefer to stay and make sure I'm completely cured before getting out, if that's okay."

Odin and Frigga looked a little sad about not getting their son home as soon as they could but they nodded anyway, always ready to support Thor's decisions.

* * *

When the hour was over Thor hugged his mother and father and walked them out of the door where Taylor was waiting, leaning against the wall in between the two rooms. He stood to attention as they walked out and asked the parents I they needed any help finding their way out but they said they remembered and left after shaking Taylor's hand and saying another quick goodbye to their son.

"Has Loki come out yet?"

Taylor shook his head. "I'll give them another ten minutes then I'll have to go in and get him…"

Thor nodded and leant against the wall beside the guard, thinking about what his parents had said and wondering why he said no so quickly.

After ten minutes Taylor knocked on the door and called in that it was time to go.

The door opened quite suddenly and a sharply dressed older man walked out. He had pure white hair and a thin, sharp face with bright blue eyes. The man was very skinny and quite tall, taller than Taylor, and he was wearing a very nicely fitted black suit with a black tie and crisp white shirt. He eyed Taylor and Thor with a look of faint disdain before stalking down the hall without saying a word. His black, Italian leather shoes squeaked against the laminated floor slightly. Thor watched him leave and noticed how the shoes were the only noise the man made, he had a graceful way of moving which made him automatically think of Loki.

After the door at the end of the hall clicked shut both Taylor and Thor turned back to the doorway expecting to see Loki but he wasn't there.

Taylor went into the room and led Loki out, still handcuffed.

Loki looked… Thor wasn't quite sure but there was something different.

"Loki? You okay?" Taylor asked, one hand on Loki's shoulder. It seems Thor wasn't the only one who sensed something off.

Loki nodded and started walking down the hall so Taylor and Thor hurried after him. Loki asked to be taken to his room and not the rec room and Taylor agreed, not asking questions.

Thor went to the rec room and sat with Romey and Oliver, deciding to give Loki some space.

"Hey Thor," Romey smiled as he sat down and he smiled back.

"Everything okay?" Oliver asked.

Thor hesitated then shook his head. "Did you guys know Loki had a grandfather?"

They both shook their heads, intrigued, and Thor told them about him coming to visit.

"But… Loki's been in here forever, why has this guy only come to see his grandchild now?" Romey asked.

"I'm not sure… Maybe he didn't know he was here. I mean, Loki said the last time he talked to him he said mean things about his mother so maybe they lost touch and he only just found out…"

Oliver nodded. "Maybe… Or he has some alternative motive to getting back in touch with him?"

"Like what? It's not like the old guy can borrow money off him… And Thor said he looked pretty well-off,"

They continued to bat ideas back and forth until they agreed that Thor should go and talk to Loki. It had been half an hour so maybe whatever was wrong with Loki had worn off by now.

Thor got to the door of their room and froze. He smelt something burning.

He looked around and opened the door quickly and rushed in, shutting it again hoping no one saw. He turned round and saw Loki's bed sheets bunched into a ball and on fire in the middle of the room.

"Loki, what the hell?!" Thor quickly stamped on them to put them out and glared down at Loki who was sat cross-legged on the floor a few feet away from the mess, Taylor's lighter in his hand.

"How did you find that? I hid it…"

Loki looked up at him for a second then down at the sheets. "It's not a big room… Not a lot of places to hide something,"

Thor sighed and sat on the floor next to him, slowly taking the lighter away and throwing it under his bed to hide later then wrapped his arm around Loki's shoulder.

"Why? Did your grandfather have something to do with this?"

Loki winched slightly and nodded. Thor sighed and kissed Loki's forehead. "What happened?"

"He wants to get me out…"

Thor grinned. "That's great! You know, if he can prove he's a family member he can sign you out even if the people here don't think you're ready,"

"Yeah… There' one problem. I'm here because of a court order and to get me out he needs to adopt me…"

Thor looked confused. "What's so bad about that? If you get out then I can get out too and we can be together,"

"I'd have to live with him… In England…"

Thor stilled. "Oh…"

"I want to stay here but if he adopts me I won't have a say until I'm twenty one…"

Thor chewed his lip, pulling Loki closer against his side. "What's stopping him from adopting you? You said 'if he adopts me',"

"He needs my father's written consent or to fight him in court. He'll probably sign me over, write off the last thing of his old life,"

"You don't know that… He might miss you and seeing you in here is just too painful for him…"

Loki shook his head. "My grandfather told me about his new life. He has a wife, they're very happy together and they have a two year old son and she's pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl. And she's Christian so my grandfather approves. He's happier now than he ever was with me and my mother. He wouldn't want a reminder of his past life sticking around in his new life. He'll be happier concentrating his energy on his new children. They probably deserve it more anyway. They're kids, they've done nothing wrong, they deserve a fresh start to life and their own family and not to have to share a father with a psychopath,"

Thor's heart broke as he listened to Loki talk about his father's new life. About half-brothers and half-sisters he may never meet. He pulled Loki onto his lap and held him close as Loki rested his head on Thor's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Thor's midriff.

He didn't make a noise, not even a catch in his throat, but Thor could feel Loki's tears soaking through the shoulder of his t-shirt.

That night, Thor hid Loki's sheets under his bed and pulled the covers over it so no one would notice it was missing. Loki slept in his bed, curled up against his side with his head on Thor's chest. He was unconscious almost as soon as his head touched Thor's chest but Thor couldn't sleep thinking about Loki being taken away to England. At least if Thor got out but Loki stayed here they were still in the same country…

He stayed awake all night trying to find a way they could get through this and come out of it together but he couldn't think of any valid plans.

At early hours in the morning, Thor felt his own tear slip down his face as he thought maybe Loki would be better off with his grandfather. He looked rich so Loki would be well-looked after and he may even develop a half decent relationship with his father. And with his grandfather's money, maybe he can get the help he actually needs because he sure as hell wasn't getting it here. Not _all_ he can get, anyway. And maybe when he turns twenty one he'll come back to America and him and Thor could be together again, when they're both better.

Or, maybe when he turns twenty one he'll be used to England again or he'll meet someone else. Or he'd just… forget about Thor…

He didn't like those possibilities.

Maybe when Thor turned twenty one he could move to England and see Loki when he'd be twenty. But that still seemed like long enough for Loki to forget or move on.

Thor stroked Loki's hair absentmindedly as he thought and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

_He was a little older and he was in London, knocking on a door he'd never seen before. Loki answered the door and smiled a little. He looked older too but not much, his hair was a little shorter and pushed back with more skill and he looked more relaxed, the seemingly permanent dark marks under his eyes were gone._

"_May I help you?" He asked in the same silky voice he'd used when he was telling Thor stories of his mother or other good times._

"_Loki, it's me. Thor," Thor smiled at him, hoping this was a joke._

_Loki looked confused. "Thor? I'm sorry, I don't know anyone called Thor… How did you know my name?"_

_Thor furrowed his brow. "We were in Niflheim Psychiatric Institute together…"_

_Loki looked uncomfortable and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you but please just say away from me," With that, he closed the door as Thor stared at it in shock._

"_But…" Thor felt tears fall down his face. "I love you…"_

* * *

Thor woke up to thin fingers on his face, wiping his tears away. He looked up and saw Loki looking concerned.

"You were crying… Did you have a bad dream?"

The blonde stared up at him for a minute before tugging him down and kissing him forcefully. Loki squeaked a little in surprise but kissed back as Thor switched their positions so he was on top of Loki, who didn't protest and instead just wrapped his arms around Thor's neck playing with his hair as they kissed.

The force behind it slowly diminished and turned from desperation to sweet adoration. Thor stayed on top of him and caressed his hands up and down Loki's sides as one of Loki's hands stayed in his hair and the other cupped Thor's face gently.

When they finally separated, Thor kissed Loki's cheek and neck.

"Thor…" Loki muttered, his eyes closed.

"Hmm?" Thor hummed against Loki neck, making him giggle a little when he kissed a particularly ticklish bit.

"W-what was that for?"

Thor move back a little to stare into Loki's beautiful green eyes and smiled. "Why not?"

"Did it have something to do with your dream?"

Thor looked down, biting his lip, and Loki kissed his cheek. "You can talk to me about it if you want. Or not. It's up to you…"

Thor smiled at him again and kissed him, deciding not to tell him just yet.

* * *

'_I love him... I love him, I love him, I love him… Shit!' _Thor knocked his forehead against the wall of the shower and sighed heavily. He spent all night thinking of ways they could be together and concluded that it was unlikely then realized he _is in love with him!_

Thor briefly wondered if Loki felt the same way then shook it off. He read somewhere that diagnosed psychopaths can't feel love.

But… He loved his mother, clearly. And deep down, he loved his father or he wouldn't have cried after learning he had a new life without him…

Thor pinches the bridge of his nose as Taylor called that he had ten minutes left. He quickly washed and dried his hair, making a mental note to ask Taylor if they were allowed haircuts, and turned the shower off. After drying himself and his hair as much as he could with the towel he redressed and walked out of the shower room.

When Thor went into the rec room he saw something he never thought he'd see.

Romey was hugging Loki and not only was he not throwing a fit or pushing her away, he was _hugging her back!_

Thor stared in disbelief as Loki patted Romey's back, he looked uncomfortable but he wasn't doing anything about it. Kind of like Spock…

Romey then pulled away and kissed his cheek before going off with Oliver and Loki didn't even cringe or scrub his cheek.

The blonde walked over and smiled at him. "Loki… What was that?"

Loki looked confused. "What was what?"

"You and Romey. Hugging. And she kissed your cheek,"

Loki blushed a little and looked down, mumbling. "I'm making an effort…"

Thor laughed a little and placed his finger under Loki's chin, tilting his head up. "Well done,"

He pressed a chaste kiss to Loki's lips and inwardly beamed when he felt him kiss back. Thor wasn't sure if he would in front of people although when they pulled away Loki looked around and smiled a little when he saw no one was looking. They sat down near the books and held hands as Loki ranted about how much better Hemmingway was to Rand and Thor nodded along a little lost. He wasn't that good with books.

"Loki?" They both looked up and saw Dr. Merrick stood looking down at them.

"Yes?"

"I would like a word with you…" Merrick looked down at their hands and back up to his face as Loki stood up and went with him.

* * *

Loki came back fifteen minutes later and grabbed Thor's hand, dragging him up and to their room. Thor didn't protest or ask what was wrong, just went with him.

When they got to the room Loki looked close to tears and that's when Thor was the piece of paper in his shaking hand.

He held it in both hands and up to Thor, who took it, his heart beating a little quicker.

"_Dear Loki Laufeyson,_

_I am writing to inform you that Mr. Anthony Grant Laufeyson has put in a request to officially adopt you in a court of law._

_As a minor, you will not have to decide whether you want this or make any other decisions. We have also been alerted of your mental illness so all decisions will be made by the court, Mr A. Laufeyson, Mr J. Laufeyson and the Niflheim Psychiatric Institute you currently reside in._

_We have been in contact with your father, James Laufeyson and he has confirmed that he has given Mr. A. Laufeyson his written and legal consent to officially adopt you._

_The court date to make it all official will be on the 10__th__ of April. It is compulsory that you are present at that time and you will be officially under Mr. A. Laufeyson's care once the court hearing is over. You are welcome to make a statement at the court date but it is unlikely to affect the final outcome because of your mental illness and age._

_We look forward to seeing you._

_Sincerely,_

_Judge Andrew Kendall."_

Thor stared at the words in shock then up at Loki and back down at the paper.

_Shit._


	11. Chapter 11

The days leading up the court date were quiet. Loki didn't interact like he did and he seemed back to how he was when Thor first met him, not even allowing the older boy to hold his hand anymore let alone kiss him.

The dark haired boy slept in his own bed and didn't even look at Thor unless it was necessary and Thor was starting to get desperate. The day before the court date, Loki was taken to Dr. Merrick's office to go through a few things about what he needs to do and he had his measurements taken so someone could get him a suit but Loki wasn't allowed to go with them. When he returned to their room, Thor locked the door quickly before pushing Loki against the wall and kissing his passionately. Loki didn't react at first, his eyes wide, but Thor eventually felt Loki's eyelashes flutter shut and his lips move against his own. He loosened his hold on Loki and smiled into the kiss when he didn't feel him pull away.

The kiss slowed and Thor eventually broke it to rest his forehead against Loki's.

"Tomorrow…" Loki muttered, his eyes still closed.

Thor kissed him lightly again before talking. "I asked Taylor if I could come with you…" Loki's eyes opened wide with hope. "He said if I can get my parents to sign me out for the day there's nothing stopping me going with him because he'll be there anyway. Not on duty, just as a friend,"

Loki looked surprised to hear that Taylor had referred to him as a friend and smiled a little. "Do you think your parents will sign you out?"

"I called them yesterday, they're coming down today and I'll ask them when they get here,"

Loki hugged Thor tightly and buried his face against his shoulder. "Thank you… But…"

Thor pulled away a little to look at his face. "But what?"

Loki bit his lip and Thor could see tears welling in his eyes. "Wouldn't it be easier to start distancing ourselves from each other now? That way when I move to England it won't be as hard…"

Thor shook his head quickly. "No, definitely not," He hugged Loki tight to him, still shaking his head. "We can still be together…"

"There'll be an ocean between us…"

"Well, I'll get out of here and move to England,"

"How are you going to persuade your parents to move to England?"

"When I'm twenty one I'll move to England,"

Loki stayed silent for a moment before whispering. "What if you forget me by then?"

Thor was floored by that. They both shared the same fear of being forgotten by the other. Before Thor could speak Loki continued, cupping his face to make him look at him.

"Thor, you're the best person I've ever met… Which isn't really saying much considering where I've spend a significant portion of my life… But you'll find someone who you'll like more than me and you'll fall in love with them…" He took a deep breath before continuing. "I never believed in love before I met you… I'm not saying I'm in love with you because that'll just make things worse. But you'll fall in love and you can't stop that. When you meet the right person you'll be happy. I don't want you to stop yourself from being happy just so you can be with me one day. When you're twenty one the chances are I'll still be broken and insane. You deserve a normal person, a happy person. But you have to let yourself meet them, don't close yourself off for me. I'm not worth it. There's someone out there who deserves you so much more than I do…"

Thor shook his head the whole time, willing himself not to cry. This sounded too much like a break-up...

"Loki? Are you breaking up with me?" He looked back at Loki with a childish fear written on his face.

Tear marks were evident on Loki's cheek as he nods. "I guess you could call it that… It's more of an 'I'm releasing you' kind of thing… If – when you're twenty one – you still want to be with me, you still want to move to England for me then my Grandfather's name is Anthony Grant Laufeyson, he's well-known so you'll be able to look up our address easily. But only come if you're sure you want to. Don't make yourself."

Thor couldn't hold the tears in anymore and shook his head. "Loki, I need to tell you something-"

Before he could continue Loki put his hand over his mouth. "Don't. Don't make this any harder. _Please,"_ He sounded almost like he was begging so Thor stopped talking.

"Can you stay with me tonight? Our last night?" Thor asked hopefully and managed a small smile when Loki nodded.

Taylor knocked on the door to tell Thor his family was here and he kissed Loki once more before leaving the room, discretely taking Taylor's lighter with him just in case.

* * *

"Mum, dad… I want to get out…" Thor saw their eyes light up as he said that and held his hands up. "But only for a day…" He then went on to explain how his friend – who they remember meeting – was going to a court date to be adopted and that he'll be moving to England. Frigga and Odin were both very understanding but Odin wouldn't leave it at that.

"Thor, this boy, Loki... He's just a friend?" He leant forward watching Thor with his one good eye, the other hidden under an eye patch from an unfortunate hunting trip.

Thor was suddenly nervous. He knew his parents loved him but he still wasn't sure how they'd react but he decided it wouldn't be very smart to lie to them.

"No… He' my boyfriend…" He looked down at the table, waiting nervously for their reaction. After a few minutes at silence Thor couldn't take it anymore and looked up to see Frigga smiling slightly as Odin handed her a fifty dollar bill.

"Um... What did I miss?" He asked, confused.

Frigga laughed and explained. "When you were fourteen I thought you were gay. Odin said he didn't see it so we made a bet. I won,"

Thor blinked. "You put a bet on my sexuality?"

Odin shrugged smirking. "We've got to have fun some how,"

Thor laughed.

* * *

When Thor returned to his room Loki was already changed into his pajamas and curled up under the covers of Thor's bed. He smiled as he snuck in beside him and Loki automatically clung to his side and snuggled against him in his sleep.

Thor wrapped an arm around Loki's shoulders and kissed his forehead before falling into a restless sleep, tomorrow weighing heavily on his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Rating has been upgraded to an M for sexual context in this chapter.**_

* * *

The court room had that special wooden kind of smell that you only get in places of importance and class. Everything was wooden. Wooden walls, wooden church-like pews, heavy wooden doors. Even the judge looked wooden. He was an older man – maybe around late fifties – with a permanently bored expression, never moving unless it was necessary. The name plate in front of him read "Judge Holt."

Thor shifted uncomfortably. He was wearing a grey suit which he's pretty sure used to belong to his father god-knows-how-long-ago and his hair is pulled back into a bun at the back of his head. Odin sat one side of Thor with Frigga on the other side of the older man while Taylor sat the other side of Thor. He, too, looked uncomfortable in a navy blue suit that seemed to not quite be enough to contain his biceps. But at least he wasn't fidgeting as much as Thor.

The court session hadn't started yet although Thor knew that Loki and his grandfather were in the building somewhere. There was no jury but Odin had told Thor that the judge hears the case and makes the sole decision when it's a child custody case like this one.

After several minutes of silence a middle aged man came bustling into the room- he looked about 48-, looking flustered and wearing sky-blue suit, followed by a pretty blonde woman about half his age carrying a little boy and holding the hand of a little girl. Both children had black hair, like the man, and brown eyes like the woman.

"Sorry we're late, your honour," The man apologized and held his driver's licence out to the guard to show to the judge to prove his identity.

"Ah, Mr…" The judge put some reading glasses on and squinted at the card. "James Laufeyson, nice of you to join us."

_Laufeyson._ Thor stared at the man. This must be Loki's father. James Laufeyson looked around the room, pushing his jelled black hair back as he does. He has green eyes with flecks on brown in, not the same shade as Loki's – Loki's are closer to blue than brown – but close. He looked like he was looking for Loki but turned his attention back to the judge when he didn't see him.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Judge Holt mutters, taking his glasses off again before speaking up. "Send in Loki Laufeyson."

A heavily muscled guard walks in closely follows by Loki, who was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a skinny black tie. It hugged his body nicely and Thor couldn't help raking his eyes over his form in appreciation before Loki was seated at a desk adjacent to the one his father was stood at.

Mr. Laufeyson stared at his first son in shock.

_It must be such a shock to see your son for the first time in years, _Thor thought bitterly. _Can't just pretend he doesn't exist now._

"Son?" James breathed out quietly but Loki didn't acknowledge him, pretending he didn't hear.

_Good. _Thor smirked. _I hope that hurt._

Anthony Grant Laufeyson came in from an adjoined room and sits beside James while a lawyer sits beside Loki, a little nervous to be seated beside the teen.

"So, Anthony Grant Laufeyson. You want to adopt Loki Laufeyson, your grandson, is that correct?"

Anthony stood. "Yes, your honour."

"And James Laufeyson, you're Loki's father?"

James stood and nodded. "Yes, your honour."

"And you're okay with this?"

"Yes, your honour."

Judge Holt turned to the lawyer. "Mr Danvers. Do you have the safety checks for the place Anthony Laufeyson intends to live with the boy?"

The lawyer took some papers out of his suitcase and handed them to the guard to pass them to the judge.

Holt slipped his glasses back on and read through the sheets in silence. The court room was quiet until the little boy spoke quietly to his mother. Thor wasn't eavesdropping… He just happened to hear.

"Mommy? Is that boy really daddy's son?"

Thor watched the woman nod and the boy continued.

"Does that mean he's out bother?"

The woman hesitated. "_Half_-brother."

The little boy looked at Loki, who was slumped in his chair, picking at his fingernails. Most of his hair was pushed back off his face but there were odd strands falling forwards.

"He looks scary…" The boy snuggled closer to his mother and the girl shook her head before speaking.

"I think he's just sad. He just needs a cuddle."

Their mother shook her head. "Don't try to interact with him. He's very dangerous."

Loki smirked slightly and Thor guessed that he'd heard the whole conversation between his father's new wife and children.

Holt spoke up again. "Safety checks seem to be in order. Anthony Laufeyson has no criminal record, no health problems that may hinder his ability to care for Loki Laufeyson and he is financially secure enough to handle the child as well as pay for his… Um… Help." Meaning any medication they try to force down Loki's throat or any high-class institute he may dump him in if the task turns out to be too much for him.

"If both James Laufeyson and Anthony Laufeyson consent to this I see no reason not to grant Anthony Laufeyson full custody of Loki Laufeyson…"

James' smile was a little too bright at that and it made Thor want to just over the pews and punch it off his face. How can he be so laid back about this?

Loki stiffened and sat up. "Does it matter if I consent to this?"

Holt looked taken aback by this. "Well, um, do you?"

Loki shook his head "No."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want to move to England, I don't want his religion forced on me and I don't want to leave the Niflheim Psychiatric Institute. It's helping me. If you send me away my progress will revert and I'll go back to being a violent psychopath…"

Holt looked back down at his papers for a moment. "It says here you were put into solitary less than a month ago. And you broke a guard's nose whilst in there."

"Well yeah… So I'm a danger to society. I shouldn't be allowed to leave the institute." Loki modified his approach.

Holt shook his head. "Anthony has guards on his estate in England. You'll be home-schooled and any time you leave the premises an armed guard will escort you and you will not be left alone. He also has… equipment to deal with you if you get out of hand and need to be restrained."

Holt banged his gavel against the desk before Loki could reply.

"I hereby grant full custody of Loki Laufeyson to Anthony Grant Laufeyson. Court adjourned."

_So that's that._ Thor thought numbly. _Loki would go to England and they'll never be together again._

He watched at Anthony and James signed the papers and shook hands. James walked over to Loki who was still sat in his chair, slouched.

"Son?"

"Don't call me that." Loki snapped at him but still refused to look at him.

"Loki, you know this is what's best for you…"

"Go fuck yourself. Oh wait, you have the bimbo for that now." Loki jerked his head in the direction of the woman and their children.

James sighed and went to walk off before stopping. "This isn't my fault, you know. You're the fucking psycho who needed to be locked up. Not me."

Thor could see the tension in Loki's body as he used all his energy to resist the urge to attack the man who he used to call his father.

* * *

Back at the institute Loki was pacing his room while Thor sat on his bed staring at the floor.

"Loki?"

Loki stopped and looked at him.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning…"

Thor nodded and reached out to pull Loki onto his lap. "At least we get one more night…"

Loki nodded and wrapped his arms around Thor's neck, trying to suppress his tears.

Thor tilted Loki's head up to kiss him and that simple kiss is what broke the flood gates. Tears streamed down Loki's face a he kissed back before pulling away to hide his face against Thor's chest.

Thor laid down with Loki half beside him and half on top of him and stroked his hair, muttering word of comfort in his ear.

Loki calmed down about twenty minutes later and looked up at Thor.

"I know I said I wouldn't say this… because I don't want to make this harder but… I love you…"

Thor felt his chest tighten at those words and blinked at him. "I love you too, Loki."

Loki sighed in relief and Thor kissed him again. When they broke the kiss Thor bit his lip.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

He hesitated for a second before asking. "Will you tell me what you were like? Before your mother died, before you were in here?"

Loki laughed lightly. "Why? What have you heard?"

Thor stumbled over his words and shook his head. "No, that's not… I didn't ask because of… I haven't heard…"

Loki laughed again and kissed Thor's cheek. "It's okay. I'm just interested to know what people think they know about me."

Thor sighed a little. "When I first got here Gwen said you made your last roommate try to kill himself."

"That is true. I did."

Thor's eyes widened and he continued. "Someone said you set your pet dog on fire…"

Loki scoffed. "That's a lie. I never had a pet dog, and if I did I wouldn't hurt it, I've always wanted a pet dog." Thor sighed in relief and smiled before Loki continued. "No, it was the neighbour's dog." He smirked.

"And you set your school on fire?"

"That's a lie too, I tried to but my history teacher pinned me down before I could, he's a big guy."

"You beat up some bullies with a dictionary?"

"It was one bully and it was his own fault, he kept saying 'literally' when he really meant figuratively. Like for example 'She was literally Kate Moss.' No. She wasn't 'literally Kate Moss'. If she was, she'd be Kate Moss, not Molly Jacobs. And he spelt recluse wrong. If he wanted to insult me by writing crap on my school books the least he could do is do it properly."

Thor had to laugh at that, Loki hitting someone with a dictionary for misspelling something seemed just right.

"Someone said your boyfriend cheated on you so you set fire to him."

"I'm sensing a pattern here, these are all fire-related. My kind of rumours." Loki grinned at that then smiled normally. "You're the only boyfriend I've ever had."

Thor beamed at that before raking his brain for more. "Um, apparently your parents tried to set you on fire which is why you became obsessed with it."

Loki laughed. "Now that one is just a flat-out lie. There's no truth to that one. Anything else?"

"Just one more. Someone said you hate chocolate!"

Loki looked shocked and offended. "That is the worst one yet! I love chocolate!"

Thor laughed and nudged him. "So, what were you like?"

Loki shrugged. "Well, my mother died when I was nine and I was dumped in here when I was fourteen. Pick an age and I'll tell you what I was like."

Thor thought for a minute. "Do you know what you were like as a baby?"

"Well, I slept a lot. And apparently it was really easy to make me laugh."

Thor smiled. "Three?"

"I ran a lot. I loved running, still do. Just don't like people seeing me run, they always assume its because I've done something. And I liked exploring. The amount of times I gave my parents a heart attack by climbing rocks and trees is astonishing. But I was shy with people. I used to cry if anyone I didn't know paid any sort of attention to me."

Thor smiled, imagining Loki as a toddler, hiding behind the leg of a beautiful woman whenever someone tried to talk to him.

"Did you start kindergarten then?"

"Well, in London it's called preschool and yes. I didn't interact with other children well, I used to just sit in the corner playing with motorbikes."

"Do you have any memorable moments? From your life before you were nine?"

Loki nodded and looked down at his hands. "Paris."

Thor looked confused. "You went to Paris?"

He nodded. "My mother loves French culture so my father took us to Paris for a week for her birthday. I was eight. There was a boy in my class at the time who was going through a hard time with his family, his parents were on the verge of getting a divorce. You know those padlock and key things on the bridge in France?"

Thor nodded and Loki continued. "My only wish was that our family would never change. We'd always be as happy as we were that day. Just me, my mother and my father."

Thor smiled sadly and took Loki's hand in his own.

"Mother wished that I would make friends." Loki chuckled and looked up at Thor. "Ten years later and her wish came true,"

Thor couldn't help the smile that broke out over his face.

"It's an honor to help your mother's wish come true."

Loki leant forward and kissed Thor gently. "You are the greatest thing that has happened to me, at least in the past ten years, if not longer,"

Thor kissed back. This kiss was longer and slowly the passion behind it built until it became desperate, like they needed each other just to stay alive.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's waist and lifted him to straddle his lap, refusing to break the kiss.

The blonde ran slightly calloused hands under Loki's loose shirt – he'd changed into pajamas when they got back from court – and Loki's gasps lightly against Thor's lips.

Thor spoke in between the kisses. "Have you ever… done this before?"

Loki shook his head a little. "Nope, I'm a… virgin in pretty much… every sense of the word… shockingly enough." He laughed lightly at his own joke before adding. "Have you?"

"Not with… a boy…" Thor answered, switching their position so he was on top of Loki while Loki wrapped his legs around his waist, still joined at the lips.

Thor broke the kiss and just stared down at Loki, running his fingers down his cheek and along his jaw, engraving every line and feature of Loki's face into his memory.

"I love you so much… I don't want to do anything you don't want to do…"

Loki stared up at Thor for a moment in silence then nodded. "I want to do this…"

Thor nodded back and kissed him again, slower this time, breaking it momentarily to lift Loki's shirt over his head and off.

Loki followed his lead and did the same with Thor's shirt, running his slender fingers over Thor's chest and stomach. Thor shivered at Loki's cold touch and kissed down the younger boy's jaw and neck, nipping lightly at his collar bone, eliciting a light moan from Loki.

Thor's hand dropped to the waistband of Loki's trousers but stopped there.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked in a whisper, pulling back to look at his face again. Loki's cheeks had a light pink tint to them now and his eyes were darker than usual, his pupils blown up too.

"Yes, Thor, I want this. So bad." He kissed Thor's cheek and down to his neck, making Thor moan quietly, working on untying the string of Loki's sweatpants. When he eventually got his fingers to listen to what his brain was telling them to do, he tugged Loki's sweatpants down with his boxers and Loki gasped when the cool air hit his skin.

Thor reclaimed Loki's mouth as Loki's hands worked on freeing the blonde from his own clothes.

After a lot of fumbling and a few light laughs, they were both naked together, laid side by side.

They weren't kissing anymore, they weren't desperately clawing at each other, or rushing into anything.

They were looking and touching. Thor ran his hands up Loki's arm and down his pale chest. There was a slightly pink part on his shoulder which looked like a scar from a burn, probably from when one of his fires got too out of hand, and a few scars on his ribs which may have been from the bullying Thor vaguely remembered from before Loki snapped.

His hand went to Loki's flat stomach, maybe a little too flat since he didn't eat nearly as much as he should, then to his waist. His hip bone was clear under his skin – more evidence that he's too skinny.

Down his leg, Thor could feel the muscles of Loki's thigh tense slightly under his touch before relaxing again.

As Thor explored, Loki did too. He started at Thor's neck and travelled down.

His skin was a lot more tanned than Loki's, showing a stunning contrast between Thor's chest and his hand. There were no scars and no imperfections but, much to Loki's surprise, this didn't make him feel bad about his own pale, skinny and scarred form. He smiled and tapped his fingers slightly against Thor's abdomen, his wrist an inch above Thor's crotch.

Thor smiled at Loki and ran his hand back to his waist then round to the small of the paler boy's back, pulling him flush against his body.

Loki gasped when their groins pressed together and Thor let out a low moan against Loki's lips as they kissed again.

Thor took his position on top of Loki again and Loki wrapped his legs around Thor again but it felt so different without their clothes creating a barrier between their bodies.

This wasn't all just sexual. They weren't just trying to get this close for pleasure and sexual stimulation. This was more spiritual than that, they were trying to get closer to _each other_ not just closer to each other's bodies. It was more emotional, so emotional it made tears well in Loki's eyes again but for a good reason this time.

Thor lifted Loki's legs more and positioned a pillow under Loki's lower back to elevate his hips slightly and looked into his eyes, wiping away the stray tear that managed to escape.

"I love you…" He whispered tracing a finger over Loki's entrance but not pushing in yet. Loki absently noted that his finger was wet but didn't remember seeing Thor wet it.

"I love you too…" Loki smiled nervously at him but lifted his hips a little more.

"You'll tell me to stop if it hurts, won't you?"

Loki nodded and Thor smiled at him before pressing a finger into Loki's hole slowly. Loki's bit his lip lightly and closed his eyes, his arms over Thor's shoulders with his fingers tangled loosely in the blonde hair at the back of Thor's neck.

Thor worked his finger in and out of Loki slowly until he thought he was ready for the second finger to be added.

This time Loki couldn't hold back the moan that escaped past his lips as Thor's fingers scissored him open. He gripped Thor's hair tighter and bit his lip harder until Thor stopped and slowly pulled his fingers out.

"Ready?" He whispered.

Loki nodded his head and tightened his legs around Thor's waist to urge him on.

Thor grabbed some scented oil from the bedside table and, while Loki stared at the table wondering where the hell the oil came from, he poured some into his hand and stroked it onto his member.

He nudged the head against Loki's hole lightly to get his attention and Loki's head snapped round to look down between them then up at Thor. His eyes were wide with need and Thor had to suppress a moan just looking at him.

Loki nodded again, silently granting him permission, and Thor pushed into Loki slowly until he was completely sheathed inside him.

Thor's and Loki's breathing both sped up slightly and Loki bit his lip even harder to stay quiet, little whimpered still escaping every so often whilst Thor waited for him to adjust.

After a moment, Loki's legs tightened around Thor's waist again and he rocked his hips against Thor's.

Thor took the hint and started moving and Loki gasped and breathed out Thor's name while Thor moaned quietly.

They managed to establish a steady pace and moaned in unison. Loki raked his nails across Thor's shoulder blades and Thor groaned in pleasure before gripping Loki's cock in his hand to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

Neither of them kept track of how much time passed before Loki climaxed, closely followed by Thor, but neither cared as they laid together.

Loki was enveloped in Thor's arms and had his head on Thor's chest and Thor was stroking his hair as they both tried to catch their breath, a thin sheen of sweat covered their skin as well as other bodily fluids.

They stayed silent for a while after until Thor broke it. "Stay…"

Loki closed his eyes. "How?"

Thor went silent again and tightened his arms around him in the hope that it would be enough to keep him.

"We should shower…" Loki muttered and Thor loosened his arms reluctantly to let Loki get up. "I'll be back soon." He kissed Thor's forehead and quickly got dressed to go to the shower room.

By the time Loki got back Thor had switched the sheets so his own bed was clean and the other sheets were under Loki's bed. Loki smiled and sent Thor to get his own shower while he tried to dry his hair, which was still dripping slightly.

Thor leant his forehead against the tiled wall of the shower cubicle and raked his brain desperately for a way to stop this. After half an hour he still couldn't think of anything other than getting Loki to attack someone and get put in Permanent Solitary but that wasn't really much help because he still wouldn't be able to see him.

He quickly washed his hair and got dressed to go back to his and Loki's room. When he opened the door the light was off, it was quite late, and Loki was curled up in Thor's bed. His hair was still a little wet but Thor didn't mind and crawled in next to him. He stroked Loki's damp hair as he rests his head on his chest and mutters something in his sleep. Thor leant his ear a little closer to his lips but couldn't hear what he said. He assumed it wouldn't be that important and clutched him closer to his body as he starts to fall asleep, tomorrow still weighing heavily on his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Two quick filler chapters coming up just to get them out of my head and out there._**

* * *

_This is happening._

Taylor had allowed Thor to say goodbye to Loki at the gate as long as he promised not to make a break for it. So, there they stood.

Loki was wearing dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt that was slightly too big for him and it somehow made him look younger. He had a bag over his shoulder containing the few possessions he owns and his grandfather was still in the building signing him out for the last time.

Thor was wearing his usual institute-provided clothes and Taylor was stood a few steps behind him. He'd already said a quick goodbye to Loki and playfully told him to watch his attitude and he on his best behaviour.

"Can you write to me?" Thor asked.

Loki shrugged, staring at the floor. "If my Grandfather lets me…"

Thor nodded. "Will you try?"

"Of course." Loki rolled his eyes. Anthony came out and told them he was going to drive the car round before strutting out of the iron gates.

Thor took Loki's hands and pulled him closer to kiss him. Loki responded immediately and kissed back, draping his arms over Thor's shoulders while Thor wrapped his around Loki's waist.

"I love you." Thor muttered, resting his forehead against Loki's.

Loki closed his eyes and nodded a little. "I love you too. I always will."

"Ditto." Thor smiled at him and kissed him again. They heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and looked up to see Anthony stood glaring at them in distain, a sleek black Limo parked behind him. He was leaning against it with his arms crossed over the chest of his tailored suit and his ankles crossed too.

Thor sighed but didn't let go of Loki. He hugged him tight and whispered in his ear. "Don't forget me…"

Loki nodded against his shoulder. "Never…"

They finally separated and Loki stepped back and gave a little wave. "Bye… I hope you get better soon so you can return to your life. And be happy."

"I will." Thor smiled. "As soon as I turn twenty-one and earn enough money for a one way ticket to London. Then I'll be happy."

Loki smiled back and ducked his head then waved to Taylor, who waved back then claimed there was something in his eye before turning away quickly.

Thor smiled at that but it soon evaporated when he watched Loki walk backwards to the car, not looking away from him.

"Smile." Loki ordered. "I don't want to remember you all grumpy."

Thor couldn't help laughing at that and smiled at him as bright as he could. Loki smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes, which remained sad and a little… scared?

Thor frowned at that once Loki turned away. A man in a black suit and a hat got out of the driver's side and opened the back door for Anthony to slide in. It remained open as the man looked expectantly to Loki who sighed and slipped in. The man took Loki's bag to put it in the boot and his and Thor's eyes connected one last time before the door was slammed shut, the black tinted glass impossible to see through but Thor guessed Loki would still be watching so he waved and thought he could see movement inside like Loki was waving back.

The man got back into the driver's seat and the Limo step off, making a crunching sound as the wheels rolled over the gravel and away.

Thor stared after the car for a long time before Taylor's hand landed on his shoulder, shocking him out of his paralysis.

They made their way back to the building and, since Thor didn't want to be alone with his feelings just yet, he went to the rec room.

Oliver and Romey approached him straight away with bright smiles.

"Hi Thor." They said in unison.

"You guys know how creepy that is, right?" He tried to laugh but it sounded a little strained and Oliver and Romey could tell.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked as Romey looked around.

"Where's Loki?" The girl frowned.

Thor sighed and explained everything. Oliver and Romey exchanged a look and both hugged Thor, which he welcomed and returned.

They dragged him over to the new foosball table that had been recently installed to distract him and it worked.

But that night when he returned to his room, he was tired and fell straight into bed without getting changed, he laid on his back with his eyes closed and one arm behind his head. The other was open expectantly, waiting for a thin, cool body to fall into it and snuggle against his chest and side. His nose twitched in anticipation of the dark locks of hair that would tickle his nostrils.

He sat up and looked around then pouted when he realised why that body wasn't beside him anymore.

Because that body was – Thor looked at his watch – currently on a one-way flight to England, sat beside an old man and probably resisting the urge to burn something. That dark hair was probably being raked back off his pale skin by tense fingers. Thor got up and got the pillows from Loki's bed, they smelt like cheap cleaning products. His own, however, smelt like Loki. Like apples. He wasn't sure why Loki smelt like apples but he didn't care.

He moved his own pillows and placed one of Loki's in its place then piled his own up next to him end-to-end with the pillow that smelt like him at the top. Thor pulled the blankets over himself and the pillows and snuggled against them as if it was Loki, burying his face in the pillow and inhaling Loki's scent.

It occurred to him, somewhere in the back of his head, that this was a little creepy and if Loki could see him he'd probably mock him. But he didn't care. He just needed to feel as close to Loki as he could despite the fact the younger boy was currently on his way across the ocean. He fell asleep as tears started to wet the pillow beneath his face.

* * *

**Loki's POV**

_I hate him._ He glares at the old man beside him in the Limo with his arms tight across his chest.

The one good thing in his life since his mother died and the man who he hadn't seen in years was now ripping him away from that to return him to a country of nothing but ghosts. Distant, painful memories.

Anthony eventually looked over at Loki and rolled his eyes. "If the wind changes your face will stick like that, you know."

_It might as well because this is the only face I'll be using for the foreseeable future._ Loki thought but didn't say, he wasn't going to give Anthony the satisfaction of having Loki interact with him.

Anthony rolled his eyes again and turned his attention to the iPad on his lap, showing plane times. He was checking there were no delays or problems with their flight, which was leaving in a few hours.

The airport was too clean and boring. The women working there were too smiley, they were trying too hard to look happy with their pathetic, mediocre lives.

Loki glared at anyone who dared look in his direction which seemed to encourage one of the women at the bag check.

"Ooh, is this is first flight?" She asked Anthony, smiling sympathetically at Loki, assuming he just didn't like flying.

Anthony shook his head. "Nah, he just doesn't want to leave his little friends," He chuckled, playing the lovely grandfather as if he was just taking him on holiday and Loki was just being an ungrateful teenager.

"Would you like a magazine for the flight?" The woman asked him with a too-wide smile that showed off her big teeth and gums. The bright red lipstick didn't help much either.

Loki just glared in silence but she held out a magazine to him anyway, which he refused to take. Anthony took the magazine from the woman and smiled his thanks at her before rolling it up and putting it under his arm to grab their bags.

After an hour of plotting the death of every man, woman and child in sight individually in shocking detail, they were finally allowed to board the plane. Loki got the window seat and Anthony put the bags in the overhead compartment before sitting gracefully beside Loki.

"So, you and Blondie." He started and Loki rolled his eyes with such force it's a surprise it didn't wrench his head from his shoulders.

"Were you together?" He asked quietly and Loki ignored him, favouring his fingernails over the conversation.

Anthony looked around briefly before grabbing Loki's wrist in a bruising grip that Loki didn't think the old man was capable of. He winced at the force and tried to twist out of his grip.

"Answer the question." Anthony's voice was dangerously quiet.

Loki nodded and Anthony released his wrist with a grimace.

"Disgusting."

Loki didn't comment on that, not exactly surprised. Anthony dumped the magazine in Loki's lap and Loki reluctantly picked it up, flicking through the pages of stick-thin women covered in fake tan and wearing more make up than clothes and men with immaculate hair and pristine suits. He groaned and closed the magazine again, finding not one thing of interest in the whole thing.

He looked out the window as a woman came round handing out pillows. Anthony dropped one on Loki's lap but Loki didn't react.

He looked down at his watch. Back at the institute everyone would be just going to bed. He would be curled up against Thor's side, listening to his strong heartbeat against his cheek and feeling himself raise and lower with Thor's breathing.

He sighed and closed his eyes, propping the pillow against the window, and tried to get some sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Three weeks.**

Thor had been going to his meetings, taking his medication and going back to his room. Romey and Oliver were worried about him, he could tell. He just couldn't find it in him to care. Everything reminded him of Loki.

On the plus side, he'd had no hallucinations. Except for a few flames out of the corner of his eye the week Loki left but they eventually stopped when they boosted his meds. They had then slowly weaned him off the medication and had been off it for a week now. So far so good.

Odin and Frigga had visited frequently to check on him, they were worried too. They could see how much he cared about Loki and how much he still does.

Merrick smiled as he entered the office. "Thor! Good news!" He stood up to shake his hand then gestured to a chair before seating himself.

"Good news?" Thor's eyes lit up with hope. Maybe Loki had gotten in contact with him somehow.

"You're pretty much cured!"

That wasn't what he was hoping for but it was good news all the same and Thor kept the smile on his face. "Great!"

"I'm going to give you a prescription for the meds you've been receiving here just in case you have any hallucinations while you're out. After two weeks I want you to report back here for another check and feel free to call whenever you need anything or you have any problems."

Thor's brow furrowed. "You make it sound like I'm leaving today…"

Merrick smiled again. "Your parents are waiting for you out front."

Thor's eyes widened and he grinned.

As he packed his stuff he looked over at Loki's bed and stopped. What if Loki wrote to him? He only had the institute's address. This is the only place Loki can talk to him. He doesn't know his home address. He cursed under his breath but decided to just come back at least once a week to "talk to Merrick" and casually asked if he had any mail.

Thor nodded. That'd have to do.

He went out to meet his parents after a hug from Romey and Oliver and a heartfelt goodbye as well as the promise that Thor would visit them or write to them.

Frigga attack hugged Thor and Odin smiled from behind her. They drove home and Odin got the key to let them into the house.

"Welcome home, Son," He stepped back and let Thor in. Thor looked around and smiled. It was exactly how me remembered it. It even smelt the same. Like the freshly baked cookies his mother always seemed to be in endless supply of.

He dropped his bag and turned to pull both his parents into a hug. "It's good to be back."

* * *

Thor called up Volstagg and he called the others up for them to all meet at the park.

When Thor got there they were all already there. Sif's arm was still in a pot and Thor felt a twinge of guilt but her bright smile wiped it out.

They all hugged and said they were glad he was sane again, they all laughed and exchanged stories of what Thor had missed.

"So anyway, how was life in the mad house?" Fandral asked, smiling at Thor as he finished the beer they had poured into MacDonald's coke containers. Thor's smile faultered and he felt guilty again.

This time because he was having fun, he was smiling and laughing and not thinking about Loki. He briefly wondered if Loki was having fun…

"Dull. Everyone is pretty crazy in there." Thor laughed, not wanting to tell them he'd engaged in a homosexual relationship with a psychotic, pyromaniac boy with serious family issues. He told them about Romey and Oliver and a few other patients as well as Taylor but didn't mention Loki.

As the conversation turned to Hogun's karate tournament next week, Thor contemplated how Loki might be right now. His grandfather was rich so he probably had everything he could ask for… He just hoped he was happy.

* * *

It's safe to say that, no, Loki was not happy. He was currently down a back ally in south London delivering a message to some not-very-nice people. He was wearing a black, tight leather jacket and skin tight black jeans with black, leather, knee high biker boots with buckles up them. He took the paper from the fat, bald man with the ugly scar across his face and saluted before walking back down the ally, ignoring the eyes he could feel on his but couldn't see.

At least he didn't have to talk. Anthony had told a few people Loki was a mute and it had spread until everyone took it as fact. This, for some reason, made people interested in Loki. He didn't really care if people stared at him or whispered behind his back, wondering if he was born a mute or if something traumatic happened in his past. If anything, it amused him that they were so easily fooled by it when in actual fact he just believed they were all below him and he didn't want to grace them with a conversation.

_Let them believe what they want as long as I don't have to talk to them. This was safer anyway, at least no one is beating me for info about about Anthony._

Turns out, dear old granddad was a gang boss. And a pretty fucking influential one. On the plus side, jobs like this that would be dangerous for any other messenger wasn't quite as dangerous for Loki since there are very few people who would be willing to risk it.

On the down side, however, there was no way around the man. If he wanted to know what Loki was doing at any given time he would know. So no chance to write to Thor. But he was figuring something out.

Loki slipped into the Limo waiting outside the ally for him and nodded to the driver to take him back to the estate. He refused to refer to it as home.

When they got back, the gate guard told him that Anthony wished to see him immediately in his study.

Loki sighed and made his way through the labyrinth of hallways to the study in question. He knocked on the heavy wooden doors and heard Anthony's voice call out.

"Loki, come in."

Loki pushed the doors open and held up the paper. "Message received, their own message delivered." Anthony snatched the paper off him and growled at whatever it said as Loki took his jacket off to show his short sleeved, dark red t-shirt and dumped it the jacket on an overstuffed burgundy armchair.

Anthony crumpled up the paper. "I'll deal with that later. What's this?" He lifted up the blanket covered object that was in a chest at the foot of his bed for the past three years. Loki's eyes widened a fraction then he shrugged.

"Nothing important. Why?"

Anthony uncovered it and glared at Loki. "Why would you keep this shit?!" He dropped it on the floor and kicked it beneath his desk then grabbed Loki's collar.

Loki blocked out the rest.

* * *

The next thing he remembers is waking up on the floor of the study, surrounded by his own blood with a pounding headache.

He crawled over to the desk and sighed in relief when the item was still under there. He wrapped it back up in the cloth then draped his jacket over it so that no one got suspicious then quickly made his way back to his room where he hid in under a loose floorboard. Obviously the back of the closet wasn't a good enough hiding place anymore.

He got some paper and a pen and started writing out the fiftieth letter to Thor he had attempted. He could never figure out what to say.

He took a deep breath and wrote, not noticing the little droplets of blood staining the page from either his nose or the gash on his forehead. He folded it up and slipped it in an envelope with the Niflheim Psychiatric institute's address written on it then zipped it up in his coat pocket.

That night, after Anthony went to bed, Loki slipped into the control room which was full of monitors showing coverage of every room and space on the estate including Loki's room which he thought was kind of creepy. The guard was always asleep by midnight so Loki could easily manoeuvre around him to slip the video takes into the monitors showing the past hour-hour on a loop before slipping back out again.

He opened the gate slowly so as not to let it creak and awake the guard dogs and closed it behind him then set off in a run to the town. Loki dropped the letter into the post box then ran back.

When he got back he got back to the front door and froze when he saw the lights in the house on. Loki tried to sneak in but his Grandfather was waiting by the door, glaring at him.

Loki groaned as he was grabbed by the collar. Again.

* * *

"Thor! To what do we owe the pleasure?" Taylor grinned at the blonde as he walked into the reception area.

Thor thought about to lie about seeing Merrick or something but thought Taylor deserved honestly.

"Do I have any mail here for me…?"

Taylor smiled and nodded. That simple gesture turned Thor into a child at Christmas, giddy to receive his gift. Only instead of a firetruck, he was getting a letter from his psycho boyfriend…

Taylor handed him the envelop and he tore it open then froze and so did Taylor. On the paper inside was droplets of brownish red stuff which reminded Thor of when he had a nosebleed at a theme park and had to use paper instead of tissue.

He shakily unfolded the paper and read the elegant scrawl.

_Dear Thor._

_Sorry I haven't written yet, I've been busy. You know, adjusting to life in England. And working for the mafia…_

_Yeah, you read that right. Anthony is a gang boss and a big one at that. So I've been delivering messages and getting shot at for the past few weeks. No injuries so far though. __Well, not from them. From Anthony on the other hand…_

_But let's not get into that. How are you? If you're still at the institute say hi to Romey and Oliver for me. If you're home then you can either reply to this but send it to my PO box, not the house (the PO box address is at the bottom of the page) or you can just… not… If I don't get a reply then I'll leave you alone, I won't keep writing, I'll accept your decision and leave you to your life._

_Remember when we first met I showed you that wrapped up thing in my chest? But I didn't show you what was wrapped up? It's a book my mother made for me, all handwritten. It's brown leather bound and had brownish pages, she ran a tea bag over them to make them look ancient. It's full of stories about Loki and Thor and Odin and a bunch of other Norse gods._

_If I send you it… something bad will happen. That book is… it's my life. If I give it up its because I really have to so… If I need to give it up you'll be my first option of places to send it. But don't feel bad about it, whatever happens to me is my own fault. If you can't help me I can't blame you, I will never blame you. I don't expect you to help me. In fact, I'd prefer if you didn't, it's too dangerous._

_Yeah, I'm getting a little woozy right now, loss of blood and all._

_I hope to hear from you again but if not… have a good life. I'll always love you._

_Loki. _

Thor stared at the paper. He was hurt. Loki was being hurt and there's nothing he could do to stop it. Nothing he can do to save him or comfort him. Taylor had left to give him some privacy and Thor didn't bother going to find him. Instead he just left. He went home and he reread the letter so many times he could recite it word-for-word.

He glared at the bottom of the paper where Loki said he was going to write the address of the PO box, he must have forgotten.

Thor wrote a letter back to him, begging for more details about Anthony and the injuries. He debated calling the police but they were in a different country, what can they do?

Two days later there was a knock at the door and Taylor was stood there with a package for Thor.

Odin gave him it and Thor opened it in the kitchen.

His heart stopped.

There was no letter, no note, just a brown leather bound book with yellowed pages.


	15. Chapter 15

"Thor, calm down! Wait!" Odin tried to reason with his son from the doorway of his room, he couldn't go in because Thor was bustling around the room and throwing things around as he packed his suitcase.

"He's hurt! I need to help him!"

Odin looked confused as to why Thor would know that from just the book and Thor shoved the letter in his hands. As the older man read the letter, Thor continued packing and started his laptop up to check how much money he has in his bank account.

£850.95

He silently praised his Aunt Iduun who put money in his account when she could for no apparent reason.

Thor then opened another tab and started looking up plane times. He registered Odin moving to the bed to look at the book there then back at the note. As he looked up he saw Odin touch the dried blood on the paper then leave it on the book and exit the room.

The blonde didn't question it and couldn't think about it right now. He found a flight leaving at 9:00am in two hours and was about to book one ticket using his credit card details when another card dropped onto the keyboard in front of him with Odin Odinson (yes, his parents didn't like him) printed on it. He looked up in confusion at Odin stood next to his chair.

"Book two."

Thor looked by Odin's feet and saw his own suitcase packed and smiled at him before turning back to the screen to change the number of tickets and the credit card details to Odin's.

Frigga was waiting for them in the kitchen when they came downstairs. She understood what was happening and approved of what they were doing 100%. She took Odin's suitcase from him and passed it to Thor.

"Good luck, darling. I hope Loki is alright." She kissed Thor's cheek and hugged him. "Go take yours and your father's stuff to the car, I need to have a word with him."

Thor nodded and shoved the bags in the trunk then Odin and Frigga came out five minutes later.

"I'm driving." Frigga announced, spinning the key ring round her finger. "That way I can drive back and you won't have to leave the car at the airport and I can still go shopping without carrying the bags home."

Thor laughed at that and got in the back seat while Odin got into the passenger seat.

They drove to the airport in silence, Thor's backpack was next to him with the book wrapped in what Loki sent it in as well as a few of Thor's sweaters and a blanket to make sure it didn't get damaged.

When they got there, Frigga killed the engine and hugged Odin, whispering in his ear.

Thor heard her say "Remember what I told you." and Odin nodded as Frigga kissed him lightly. Thor pretended to gag and they both shot a playful glare at him before he and Odin exited the vehicle and Frigga waved to them, waiting until they were in the building before driving away.

As they waited for their flight, Thor turned to Odin.

"Why are you coming? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you are but… why? You met Loki once and he's not exactly the kind of person you'd love as soon as you meet them…"

Odin sighed and turned to face Thor. "This man, Anthony, he's clearly abusing Loki, yes?"

Thor nodded.

"I have… experiences with that."

Thor's eyes widened. He knew Odin's parents weren't exactly nice people although he'd never met them himself but he didn't expect this.

"Did I ever mention my brother to you?"

Thor shook his head. "I didn't even know you had a brother. Why have I never met him?"

Odin looked down for a second then back up at him. "He was two years older than me. His name was Lodur. We called his Lodi for short.-" Thor noticed how Lodi sounded like Loki but he didn't mention it, too scared to make that connection yet. "Our father was a drunk. Have you ever seen me touch alcohol?"

Thor thought for a moment then shook his head, he'd never seen Odin have so much as a beer.

"That's why. I hate the stuff, it reminds me of him. He was physically abusive when drunk and emotionally abusive on the rare occasion he was sober. He would knock my mother around at any opportunity and us too. But every time he went for me Lodi would do something to get his attention so he would leave me alone and beat him instead.

"One day, when I was twelve and he was fourteen, I broke a glass. I was tired and it was my turn to wash the dishes. My mother was in bed and Lodi and my father were in the living room. I was cleaning the glass and it slipped from my fingers and shattered. As soon as it made a noise I heard my father jump out of his chair and run in, quickly followed by Lodi. My father was having problems at the factory he worked at so he was even more short-tempered than usual and he went to attack me.

"Lodi broke a plate to get his attention but it didn't work. He'd already gotten me on the floor and was kicking me in the ribs. Lodi got desperate when he heard my ribs crack and grabbed our father's shoulder and swung him round to punch him in the face. There was a moment where every remained still. No one had ever so much as said a word to stand up to him before so this was a huge deal. The stillness didn't last long though. My father grabbed Lodi by the neck and slammed his head against the floor over and over again. His screams woke our mother and she ran downstairs and started screaming at him to stop. When Lodi was on the brink of unconsciousness my father grabbed a knife I'd just washed from the counter and stabbed him in the chest five times before my mother knocked him off him. He hit his head against the table and was knocked unconscious and I crawled over to Lodi and held him while he died. My mother called an ambulance but it didn't get there in time… I didn't even thank him."

Thor stared at his father in shock. He'd never heard of Lodi before but he felt tears fill his eyes at the thought of his fallen Uncle who had died to save his father. Thor wrapped Odin in a hug as a tear slipped from Odin's one good eye, the other hidden behind the eye patch.

Odin hugged back tightly and pulled back after a moment. "When you told me Loki's name it was the first time I thought of Lodi because I thought that's what you said. And since then I haven't stopped thinking about him. I could have saved Lodi. I could have grabbed his hand and ran out in that moment of silence instead of just sitting on the floor. I could have called the police, maybe they would have gotten there before the fatal wounds took him away."

Thor shook his head. "You couldn't have been expected to know how to react at the time."

Odin smiled at him sadly. "But I know how to react now. This man may not be a drunk bully but he's still hurting a child. I don't care how old Loki is, he's still a child to me. I couldn't help my brother, but I can at least try to help Loki. That's why I'm coming."

Thor hugged him again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, my son."

It was another hour before they boarded the plane. The flight was to last seven hours and fifteen minutes.

Thor sat beside his father and wrung his hands. It takes a few days for a package to get from London to New Jersey, a lot could have happened between then and now. And even more could happen if another seven hours were added to the clock. Thor looked at his watching and worked out they would get to London at 10:00PM GMT time. He knocked his head back against the headrest and settles in for a very slow flight.

* * *

When they eventually got to London, Odin talked Thor into booking into a Hotel before going to find Loki.

They got the cheapest one they could, closest to the airport and asked for a phone book.

"What do you intent to do when you get the address?" Odin asked Thor, who was sifting through the book looking for Anthony Grant Laufeyson. "You said he was well-off and that there are armed guards? And he knows what you look like? If something is really wrong with Loki there's no way Mr. Laufeyson will let you in."

Thor looked at Odin and smiled. "This is why you're going to go claiming to be checking their boiler or something and you can get Loki and sneak him out."

Odin shook his head. "Oh no, definitely not!"

"Got it!" Thor exclaimed pointing to Anthony's address.

"Thor, listen to me, I'm not sneaking in there. He might recognise me from the court anyway."

"He doesn't strike me as the kind to remember faces in a crowd. This is the only way I can think of to get into the house, father, please." Thor tried to look as innocent as possible and channel his inner-puppy and he knew it worked when Odin groaned and stood up.

"We'll need to go to a costume shop or something to get me some overalls."

Thor grinned and jumped up.

* * *

"I look ridiculous." Odin glared at his son.

"All boiler workers do. So, you know what to do?"

Odin nodded. "Get entry into the house then claim I've been to houses like that before and I can find the boiler then look for Loki. Then if I get caught I can claim it's nothing like the houses I've been to before and I got lost. If I find Loki, remind him who I am if he's forgotten then tell him if we get caught to claim to claim he is directing me to the boiler and then get him out. If we're caught at the door, pretend to thank Loki for the help with directions and keep up the conversation at the door as long as it takes for them to go away then me and Loki run out."

Thor nodded. "I'll be waiting round the corner. I have my mobile phone on me too in case you need anything. Good luck."

Odin nodded and got past the gate worker easily, he didn't really seem to care. He got to the front door and rang the buzzer which echoed inside the house.

"Who is it?" A voice called out.

"I'm here to check your boiler." Odin called back and the door opened to show a tall, muscular, young-looking man with black hair.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Oh nothing," Odin laughed nervously. "Not that I know of anyway. It's a routine check."

The man looked at his watch. "Isn't it a little late?"

"Overtime."

The guy nodded and stepped back. "Want me to show you to the boiler?"

"No, no. I've been in plenty of places like this, I can find it." He smiled at the man, who shrugged and walked away.

_So far, so good._

He walked around downstairs quietly and managed to avoid any rooms with people in and didn't find anything. Odin walked up the stairs and thankfully none of them creaked.

He checked the rooms up there and didn't run into anyone as he went up the second flight of stairs to the top floor. When Odin opened one of the doors he sighed and stepped in. Inside the room was stacks of monitors that would look at home in a _Mission: Impossible_ movie. They showed all the rooms. No sign of Loki.

Rubbing his one good eye, the elder man decided there was nothing else he could do and called Thor.

He answered after half a ring. _"Did you find him?"_

Odin shook his head. "I'm stood in a room of monitors showing all the rooms and I can't see him."

Thor sighed down the phone then stopped. "_Is there any monitors showing an attic or a basement?" _

Odin counted the monitors and did a quick calculation. "Well, the numbers don't exactly add up… And none of them look like attics or basements…"

"_Try find them."_

Odin groaned and hung up, there were too many stairs for someone of his age.

He decided he might as well check the attic first since he was already on the top floor. As he stepped out into the landing he bumped into a tall, overweight man in a suit.

"Oh, my apologies." Odin stepped around the man.

"Looking for something in particular?"

Odin went to shake his head but stopped. "Yes, where is the boiler?"

The guy looked at Odin's overalls and then back at his face. "You're not here to check the boiler."

It sounded more like a statement than an accusation and Odin panicked.

"You're here for the kid, aren't you."

Again, a statement.

Odin stood in silence and the man looked around before looking back at Odin, leaning close. Odin stepped back involuntarily and the man rolled his eyes. "Basement."

And with that, he stepped into the control room and closed the door. A faint click could be heard as he locked the door. Odin knocked but the man didn't answer. He decided to just go to the basement, it's not like he had many other options.

When he got down there he tried the door but it was locked. There was a quiet shuffling in the room and Odin pressed his ear against the door before whispering Loki's name.

He heard Loki groan. "Who's it?"

He didn't sound good and Odin winced in sympathy. "It's Odin, Thor's father. We've come to take you away. Can you open the door?"

"Get out." Loki's strained voice urged. "Too dangerous."

"Can you open the door?" Odin asked again.

"No. Security has the key."

Odin thought about that. "Okay, I'm going to go get Thor and we'll come back and get you out. Is there a window in there we can get to you through?"

There was a moment of silence then; "Yeah, but its small."

"Locked?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Does the man controlling the gate have a key?"

"I think so..."

"LOKI?!" A voice shouted before Odin could reply.

Loki's voice sounded more strained this time. "Run! If he sees you he'll kill you!"

Odin didn't want to leave Loki but his best chances of getting him out safely was to come back later.

"I'll come back." He whispered before making his way out quickly.

* * *

Thor jumped as Odin tapped his shoulder. No Loki is sight.

"Did you find him?" Thor looked hopeful.

Odin shook his head. "Sort of. He's in the basement but the door is locked, I can't get to him."

Thor sighed heavily. "What now?"

"I have a plan but-" They froze as people started running out of the building and Thor and Odin quickly hid in some bushes.

"Shit! Go! Go!" People were yelling as they jumped into their cars or ran down the street.

"Eleven thirty! We need to be far away by eleven thirty!"

Thor looked at his watch and whispered to Odin. "It's twenty five past eleven."

Odin looked at Thor's watch then back to the building in worry. After everyone had scattered there was a moment of silence. Then, when Thor and Odin were about to get out of the bush one last man ran out. Anthony Laufeyson. He got onto a car and sped off quickly, followed by more silence.

"Is it safe to get out yet?" Thor whispered and Odin nodded hesitantly.

They two men stumbled out of the bush and looked out over the road.

"Thor!" Odin shouted and pointed at the building, making Thor spin round to see why he was shouting.

In the windows on the bottom floor of the building there were what looked like bright lights. Looking closer, however, Thor saw the flames licking against the window and eventually shattering the glass.

He stared in shock, frozen in place as horrible images of Loki surrounded by flames shot through his mind.

_No!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Loki's POV.**

"LOKI?!" He heard Anthony shout. Loki gasped and clutched his arm out of instinct, he could feel that it was dislocated as well as broken in at least one places.

"Run! If he sees you he'll kill you!"

There was a moment of silence before Odin replied. "I'll come back." He whispered before Loki heard his footsteps retreating.

"Don't…" He muttered before curling up on the floor again. He coughed as he felt a pain stab through his chest. After the beating last night, he regretted ever writing that letter to Thor.

Loki was smarter than this. He didn't make slip ups like this!

He couldn't believe he'd forgotten to wipe the tape from last night of his room.

* * *

_The man in the control room had re-watched the footage from while he was asleep. He hadn't noticed the fake ones were fake but he had seen Loki hide something under his floorboards and write something on a sheet of paper._

_After zooming and enhancing a few times to see Loki's writing, the man contacted Anthony and he came up to see for himself._

_They read the letter Loki had addressed to Thor then saw him run out of the room but nothing else from any other cameras. Anthony figured out they were fake and ordered the man to be more thorough next time before going to see Loki._

_Loki was in his room, reading a book by John Green when his grandfather walked in and didn't even bother to look up. But when Anthony knelt down beside the loose floorboard, Loki got worried yet still didn't look up. He then heard Anthony walk across the floor and drop the book his mother made him on the bed in front of his crossed legs._

_Loki looked at it and sighed. Well, this isn't going to be pleasant._

_Anthony dragged him off the bed and threw him against the wall, pinning him there._

"_Who's Thor?"_

_Loki stared at him with wide eyes before realizing the mistake he had made the night before. Anthony grinned when he saw the realisation dawn on Loki's face._

"_Yeah, I saw." He kept Loki pinned to the wall with one arm and picked up the book with the other. "He's Blondie, isn't he. He's your boyfriend from the nuthouse." He took Loki's silence as confirmation. "You know, I might just send him that book. See if he cares enough to come all the way over here to help you. I doubt it, who'd care that much about you?!"_

_Loki smirked. "You did."_

_That earned him a punch in the gut. "A young psycho is a perfect poster boy for my gang. The few people who are willing to fuck with me wouldn't dare when they hear all the stories about you."_

_Loki glared at his grandfather. He'd never been offended by people talking about his illness before, he'd never been upset about anyone using it for their own gain before because... well, no one ever had. But as sad as it sounds, he felt used. Loki struggled to get out of Anthony's grip but the man was stronger than he looked. He gripped Loki's throat and squeezed._

"_You know what'd be even better for my image?"_

_Loki tried to choke out a sarcastic reply about his suits but he couldn't get enough air into his lungs to form word._

"_If I had a psychotic boy in my gang and I was the one to kill him."_

_Loki managed to laugh at that and Anthony loosened his grip to let him speak._

"_Please do. You've already dragged me away from the only thing worth living for."_

_Anthony looked confused before he grinned. "Thor? Oh, I'm definitely sending that book to him. When he comes here and finds your corpse the heartbreak on his face will make it all the sweeter when I kill him too."_

_Loki fought back properly for the first time. "No! Stay away from him!"_

_Anthony laughed and held him against the wall tighter, lifting him slightly off his feet._

"_Jerry!" Anthony called and a muscular man walked in. "Take the book and mail it to the address Loki sent that letter."_

_Jerry nodded and took the book. Loki screamed and tried to get out of Anthony's grip again but the man just punched him in the face and knocked him out cold._

* * *

_Loki woke up in a dark, dusty room with dried blood coated over his face. He groaned and sat up, holding a hand to his head as a throbbing pain beat against his skull._

"_Rise and shine,"_

_Loki looked up and saw Jerry sat in the corner of the room, he groaned and glared at the muscular man._

"_Where am I?"_

"_Basement." Jerry stood up._

"_Lovely. Why?" Loki dragged himself to his knees and closed his eyes to block out the light from the single naked bulb. Pain shot through his head as he fell back again from being kneed in the face by Jerry._

"_Because you've been a bad boy and you need to be punished."_

_Loki groaned and let out a laugh at that. "Kinky."_

_That earned him a kick in the side, making him curl up on himself._

"_Shut the fuck up!" The man shouted at him. Loki held his hands up in mock surrender. "I'll make you scream, you little shit. You'll beg for death. You'll scream,"_

_He refused to scream again, no matter how much Jerry did. He refused to scream._

* * *

Loki heard the key being shoved in the lock of the door and closed his eyes in preparation.

Anthony barged into the door and scanned the room, looking for something other than the boy curled up in his own blood.

Loki guessed he'd probably figured out who Odin was and was hoping he didn't find the boy. Especially not in the state he was in.

It was now or never. The boiler guy was obviously a friend or relative of Thor and he'd definitely find a way to get to Loki now that he knew where he was. And he'd fuck everything up for him, Loki would be taken away and he wouldn't get to show everyone not to fuck with him. He can't let Loki get away.

Anthony glared at his grandson and grinned. He had the perfect idea. A way so that everyone who needed to know how dangerous he is would know he killed his own psychotic grandson just because he disobeyed him but at the same time make it look like a freak incident with no one to blame. But it couldn't be too convincing or everyone will think it was just an accident and he wouldn't gain the public image he wants. This way would also give Loki what he deserved. A taste of his own medicine.

Anthony leant down in front of Loki, crouched by his head. "Loki…" He lifted his chin to make him look at him, his voice almost comforting. Almost like he regrets what has happened.

_Almost._

"Do you miss your mother?"

Loki sneered at him and spat blood in his face. "Fuck you."

Anthony calmly wiped the blood away and backhanded Loki so his head collided with the concrete floor with a dull thud. Loki gritted his teeth against the pain.

"Do you miss your mother?" Anthony asked again and Loki nodded.

"Good. You can go see her then." Anthony smiled sickeningly sweetly at him and stood up. He went over to the door and, after glancing down at his watch, called out to his staff.

"At half past eleven this place is going to go up in flames! You have until then to get out! Anyone who doesn't make it out by then will get a bouquet of flowers sent to their widows! Go!"

Then started the mad scramble to the exits. No one stopped to wonder whether he was being serious, they all knew what their boss was capable of.

Loki stared at the back of Anthony's legs. _Flames._ He almost smiled at the word.

Almost.

He was going to die, he knew that. He had come to terms with that. Loki heard Anthony start to break up furniture in the basement and scatter the wood around the room.

It seemed like a poetic irony that Loki, the pyromaniac, would die by fire. Like it was meant to be.

Anthony sprayed lighter fluid over the floor in a line from the pile of wood to the steps then up them to the door. He soaked both sides of the door too. The old man left the room and Loki could hear his breaking more wood and scattering it around the foyer.

"It's a shame." Anthony commented as he came back to stand in the doorway to the basement, at the top of the steps. "I had high hopes for you." He looked down at the broken body of his grandson, surrounded by splintered wood and his own blood without a hint of honest remorse.

"I liked this house too." He looked around but shrugged. "I can get a better one though. It was fun while it lasted, kid. Say hi to your mother from me when you get to Hell, will ya?" He winked and slammed the door shut.

Loki closed his eyes and accepted his fate. He heard a match being lit then the unmistakable sound of flames igniting, the sound that was engraved in his memory. He then heard the front door being thrown open as Anthony ran out, down the steps and into the street to his awaiting car.

As Loki breathed in the fumes from the lighter fluid he could feel the room heating up as the flames grew on the other side of the wooden barrier.

_Well, as Anthony said, it was fun while it lasted._ Loki thought, meaning life in general. Yes, he was being sarcastic. If anything, he was glad it was almost over.

Almost.

His one regret was that he could say goodbye to Thor.

_Thor!_ Odin had been here. He said he and Thor would be back… But then Loki told him to go… Loki didn't pin all his hopes on the Odinsons returning.

Loki thought back to his last night in the Niflheim Psychiatric Institute. Thought back to the love in Thor's eyes, the adoration in his touch. And the sadness in how he held him as they slept, knowing that it would be the last time.

Tears escaped his eyes as the door was engulfed by flames.

_I love you, Thor._


	17. Chapter 17

_No!_

Thor didn't even hear Odin shout his name as he ran through the open gates and up the steps to the door of the burning building. Logic would point to Loki having snapped and started the fire himself but even if he did Thor didn't see him run out. Which means he was still in the building. Even if it was Loki's fire, he couldn't let him die. He couldn't.

"LOKI!" He screamed his name at the top of his lungs. All he could hear was the roar of the fire all around him. He tried to shout him again but choked half way through, covering his mouth and nose with his jacket as he ran down the left hall since it was the least consumed by fire, kicking down every door as he went, looking for the basement. He got to the end and swore loudly as he realised Loki must be in the burning half.

"Loki!" He called out again, not as loud this time. He kicked down the doors of two rooms before getting to where the fire seemed to originate from. Thor was sweating and he was pretty sure he had been burnt quite a few times but he couldn't register the pain. He saw the steps and knew he had found the basement. He squinted to see past the flames and almost choked when he saw Loki.

Loki wasn't burnt, the flames were close but not enough to hurt him. But the fire illuminated the dark red stains on the floor around where he was curled up which made Thor's heart stop.

"Loki!" He prayed to god that Loki was still alive and almost cried with relief when he saw Loki move. His hands uncurled from in his hair and he lifted his head to look at Thor, it took a lot of effort but at least he was alive.

Tear stains were streaked down Loki's face and Thor wasn't sure if it was because he was hurt, scared or if the flames were just making his eyes water.

"Try and stay away from the flames!" Thor shouted at him and Loki nodded and shuffled back into a corner away from the fire. Thor ran out of the house and round to the side of the house. He vaguely registered seeing Odin on the phone, probably to the fire department or the police.

Thor searched the bottom of the wall of the house for the window to the basement. It was small and narrow and Thor would have to squeeze to fit but at least he could help Loki through.

He managed to break the lock on the window and pries it open. Thor laid down on his stomach and poked his head through the window. "Loki!"

Loki was curled up under the window and looked up when he heard Thor's voice. He chuckled a little, his eyes lids heavy.

"It's been way too long since you've been above me."

Thor ignored the comment and stuck his arm into the window down to Loki. "Grab my hand and I'll pull you out."

Loki looked at his hand then his own arm. "I think it'd hurt less to burn to death." At Thor's confused expression he continued. "My arm is broken."

Thor put his other arm in instead. "Come on!" He looked at the fire getting close and closer to Loki's legs.

Loki continued to stare at him and Thor felt tears fall down his face. "_Please,_" he all but begged.

At Thor's expression Loki found the motivation he needed to pull himself up and lean against the wall for support. He held his unbroken arm up to Thor's but couldn't reach. Loki grunted in annoyance and yelped when the fire got close enough to burn his back slightly.

Panic suddenly overwhelmed the pair and Loki started hyperventilating, which didn't help the situation because he was using up the oxygen in the small space. Thor tried to reach closer and managed to crawl further into the space so his waist was against the frame to reach Loki desperately and Loki stood on his tip-toes to reach his hand. They fingertips brushed but that was all.

Loki almost screamed as the flames burnt the back of his shirt and Thor tried to reach him again and almost fell into the basement but a hand grabbed his ankle and held him up. From this position Thor was able to grab Loki's wrist and Loki's fingers wrapped around Thor's wrist loosely as he tried not to scream in pain again.

Odin pulled Thor and Loki up out of the basement and tore Loki's shirt off him which was on fire and made Loki lay on is stomach on the grass so that the burns on his back were exposed to the cool night air and not against the dirt.

Thor crawled over to him and pushed the hair that was plastered to Loki's face by sweat back. The back of his hair was a little singed but nothing an inch or so haircut won't fix.

"T-Thor…" Loki muttered and Thor laid down on the grass beside him so they were face-to-face.

Loki tried to lift his hand up to him but didn't have the strength so Thor threaded their fingers together and kisses his forehead.

"It's okay. Sleep, love, you're safe."

Loki's hand gripped onto his own a little tighter before loosening again as his eyes fluttered shut just as sirens could be heard in the distance.

* * *

"He's okay, a few burns but nothing serious…"Thor heard Odin pause before continuing. "They gave him some cream to apply to them every four hours."

Thor deduced he was talking to Frigga on the phone. He rested his elbows on his knees and hid his face in his hands. There was still black soot on his face from the fire and he was still wearing his own clothes. The only burns he got there on his hands and shoulders as well as a line across his stomach from the heated frame of the window. This black t-shirt had a few holes on the back and at the hem but his jeans were pretty much intact apart from a tear at the knee which he can't remember whether was a pre-existing condition or not.

Odin came over and sat beside Thor in the white waiting room they had to stay in.

"How's mother?" Thor asked.

"Not happy. But she's not mad at you, she understands what you did and, since Loki is alive, she's glad you did."

Thor nodded. "I'll call her later."

Odin nodded and sat back. "Has anyone told you anything yet?" He had only been down the hall for about two minutes but he felt the need to check anyway.

Thor shook his head and stared at the floor. They sat in silence, both wrapped up in their own thoughts, for a while before a man came out of a room and called out Loki's name. Odin and Thor both stood up and he walked over to them.

"What's your relation to the patient?" Dr – Thor looked at his name badge – Banner asked.

"Relation?" Odin looked confused.

"Yeah, you have to be a relative of the patient or we can't tell you anything. Hospital policy."

Thor was about to say they weren't relatives before Odin continued. "Oh, of course. I'm his father,"

Dr. Banner watched him for a moment. "James Laufeyson?"

Odin nodded.

"Do you have any ID to prove it?"

Odin stuttered to think up an excuse but Banner held a hand up. "Never mind. I believe you." He looked at his clipboard. "Your son has sustained major second degree burns over his back and the back of his neck. Do you know anything about major second degree burns?"

They both shook their heads and Banner continued. "Second degree burns are burns that get through the first and second layer of skin. A major second degree burn is when it is more than three inches in size and since this covers his whole back this definitely counts as major. It may take up to three weeks for it to heal properly. We can treat it here at the hospital for tonight then he will be allowed to go home and continue the treatment there. To cool the burn we run it under cold water for ten to fifteen minutes, this may be uncomfortable for Loki at first but the cooling will help relieve the pain. We've wrapped the burns in sterilized bandages, when he goes home you'll have to make sure he doesn't use cotton or any other material bandages that will lint the wound and the bandages shouldn't be wrapped too tight as to avoid subjecting him to too much pressure but they also have to be tight enough to stop air getting to the wound. For the pain, there's not much we can do once he's out of the hospital. While he's here we have him on a low morphine drip and once he's out you can get over-the-counter pain killers like ibuprofen, aspirin or Tylenol and have him take is as directed on the pack.

"As the wound heals, keep an eye out for signs of infections such as fever, increasing pain, redness, swelling or oozing. If there is an infection bring him back to the hospital. For the next year he'll have to be extra careful not to injure the same area since it will still be sensitive and it could lead to widespread pigment changes. Ensure that he uses extra sunscreen on his back and neck whenever it's warm out too."

The whole time Banner was talking, Thor couldn't help but inwardly wince whenever he mentioned anything to do with when Loki went home but Odin didn't seem fazed.

"Can we see him yet?" Thor asked and Banner shook his head.

"We're still treating the burn at the moment but you should be able to go see him within the hour."

Banner shook Odin's hand and left then to sit back down.

Thor glanced up as a man ran in and to the receptionist. He looked familiar but Thor couldn't see his face… The man turned round and Thor froze. James Laufeyson.

He nudged Odin and pointed to the man and Odin called him over.

"Do I know you?" James asked Odin when he was stood with them and Odin shook his head.

"No, but we know your son. Well, Thor does."

Thor waved a little.

"Loki?"

They both nodded. "Is he okay?" Thor thought he could hear genuine curiosity in his voice but he couldn't be sure.

"Why would you care? You signed him off, remember?" Thor stood up to glare at the man. Thankfully they were the same height because if Thor was shorter that would have been unintimidating and embarrassing.

"Of course I still care about him, he's still my son!"

"Then why did you sign him off to that psycho?!" Thor yelled back and James froze. The man sighed and slumped into a chair.

"I take it he lied then. He told me he had quit…"

"Quit what?" Odin asked quietly.

"When I was a kid he was a gang boss. He told my mother he had quit but he hadn't, she found out about ten years ago and left him. He promised me he had quit this time."

Odin sat beside James. "You didn't know?"

"Well… It was kind of odd how he'd come to me to get Loki now, after all this time… I assumed it just took a while to get out of the business, pay everyone off to leave him out of it, you know." He looked at Odin. "What happened? Why is he in a hospital?"

"There was a fire at your father's house. Everyone got out but Loki was locked in the basement, Thor dragged him out." Odin explained what he knew, which wasn't much. They still don't know if it was Loki who set the fire or Anthony, or if it was an accident.

James stood up in front of Thor. "You saved his life?" Thor nodded and James pulled him into an unexpected hug.

After a tense moment, James pulled back. "Thank you. Loki may think I don't care about him anymore but I do, he's still my son and I still love him." He sat back down next to Odin. "I never wanted him to get hurt…"

"Why did you dump him in the institute?" Thor asked, sitting beside him.

"I thought it was best for him, I thought it'd help him get better… You went there, right? Why were you in there? Did it help you?"

Thor nodded. "I saw things that weren't there... and I'm cured now."

James' brow furrowed. "Why did it help you and not my son?"

Odin spoke up. "Everyone is different. Just because something works for one person, in this case Thor, doesn't mean it's right for everyone. Maybe Loki just needs a different type of help…"

James nodded thoughtfully. "He can't go back to my father. Even if Loki set the fire… he may be mentally unstable but he's still at least a little rational. He would have set it for a reason."

"We don't even know if he set it yet." Thor pointed out bitterly.

"Why are you in England anyway?" Odin asked, stirring the conversation away from who's to blame.

"The situation with my dad and Loki seemed suspicious and I planned to make a surprise visit, pretend I was just checking in, and see what Dad was up to. I was at my hotel when the fire happened and I heard the sirens - the hotel was only a few blocks away from the house - but by the time I got there in ambulance had already took Loki and you to the hospital." James gestured to Thor. "So I drove over here, traffic was surprisingly bad for two in the morning."

Doctor Banner came out again and walked over. "Loki is responsive, you can go see him if you want. Just one at a time, please. He's in room 209." He smiled and walked away again.

They all looked at James, since he was the only one who was truly related to Loki it only made sense that he should go first but he shook his head. "Loki won't want to see me. He's made that clear, I just want to know if he's okay."

Odin nodded. "How about Thor goes in then he can let us know how Loki is?"

James nodded and stood up. "There must be a canteen or something in this hospital somewhere. While Thor sees Loki I'll buy you a coffee, Mr…"

"Call me Odin." Odin held a hand out for him to shake.

James shook his hand and smiled. "James."

They both wandered off, talking about a recent soccer game, leaving Thor to make his way to Loki's room.

He knocked on the door before entering. Loki was laid on his side on the bed. He was shirtless with a white bandage around his body from just above the waistband of his trousers to just below his nipples, he was wearing white sweatpants and had an IV drip in the back of his hand as well as a pot on his other arm. There was a bandage around what Thor could see of his ankle as well and there were small lacerations up Loki's non-plastered arm, his chest, his shoulders and a few on his face.

Thor bit his lip to hold back any comments and stepped further into the room to stand beside the bed. "Loki?"

Loki's eyes were closed but he did groan slightly.

"It's Thor…"

Loki's eyes opened slowly and a small smile spread across his pale face. "Hey."

His voice was quiet because his throat probably hurt from inhaling the air in the burning basement. Thor knelt down beside the bed and took his uninjured hand, careful of the IV.

"How are you feeling?" Thor looked over his body in concern.

"Better than you look." Loki chuckled and Thor rolled his eyes.

"Be serious for five minutes. Please."

"I'm fine. Thanks to you." Loki whispered with a smile and squeezed Thor's hand. "Thank you. For coming here, for sending your father to get me out and most of all for pulling me out of a burning building. I always had a feeling that's how I'd die but I never thought the fire would be set by someone else."

Thor cringed at his words. "I don't like thinking of you dying and I don't like you thinking about it either." He tried to say in a stern voice but it sounded weak, like a scared child.

Loki shuffled back on the bed, wincing in pain as he does, to create space for Thor. Careful on the wires and tubes, Thor climbed into bed next to Loki and cupped his face, careful not to touch Loki's neck because he could see the burns like a hand on the back of his neck, like fingers curled around the sides.

Loki closed his eyes and put his hand over Thor's, stroking his red knuckles with his thumb.

"Loki?"

"Hm?"

Thor cleared his throat, not 100% sure he wanted to know the answer to this question. "When I reached down to you and told you to grab my hand… You hesitated, I pleaded with you to get you to stand up… Why?"

Loki looked down but kept his hand on Thor's. "Where am I going to go now?" He didn't give Thor time to reply. "Anthony is going to find out I'm still alive and either pretend the fire was some freak accident and play the worried-sick grandfather and get me back, move me somewhere else and try again or he'll claim I started the fire and get me sent to another institute. Since I've failed to help him with what he wanted me for he won't want me in his care anymore and he'll try get rid of me however he can. That's what the fire was about. He was trying to get rid of me."

Thor looked at him in shock. "What did he want you for?"

"He's a gang boss… He wanted me because people had heard he had a psychotic, pyromaniac grandson and if he had me in his care then the very few people who have the balls to fuck with him would hear and assume I'm more dangerous and they'd back off. I think they started to notice that all I did was deliver messages and leave whenever anything got out of hand and realized I'm not what they thought I was so Anthony's reputation hadn't really been improved at all. At least not in the long run. And just for the record, I didn't leave because I was scared or shit like that, I left because I didn't give a fuck about any of that stuff so there's no point risking my life and getting shot at for bollocks I don't care about."

"Wow…" Thor started, he decided to address the 'getting shot at' issue another time when they weren't in a hospital bed. "Your language is atrocious."

Loki laughed quietly at that and leant forward to kiss Thor. Thor accepted the kiss and returned it lightly, careful not to hurt him.

"And in answer to your question; I don't know where you're going to go now. But wherever it is you won't be alone, I'll be with you. I'm never leaving you again, ever. You're stuck with me now forever, deal with it."

Loki smiled and rested his head against Thor's chest, whispering, "Thank you. I'm really okay with that. Wouldn't have it any other way."

The effort of talking with his damaged throat was getting to Loki and he yawned, probably a mixture of the morphine and exhaustion from the events of tonight, and his eyes started to close.

"I love you, Loki..." Thor muttered against Loki's hair and, just before Loki fell asleep, he muttered "I love you too, Thor." against the fabric of Thor's shirt.

Thor knew he needed to tell the older men that Loki was fine. He knew he couldn't sleep in Loki's hospital bed with him. He knew he should probably get up and return to the waiting room. But he didn't care. Thor had the love of his life in his arms again and there was no way in Hell he was letting go of him again until he absolutely had to.


	18. Chapter 18

Thor woke up in the morning – later than he'd planned to stay there – to Odin shaking him awake. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked down at Loki's sleeping form in his arms. Doctor Banner was stood behind Odin with a trolley beside him which had bandages and tubes of creams on.

"Thor, Doctor Banner has to change Loki's bandages and clean his burns," Odin spoke softly so he didn't wake up Loki and Thor nodded, carefully detangling himself from Loki. He kissed his forehead before getting out of the bed.

Thor and Odin left the room to give Loki some privacy as Banner said he would have to get undressed and into a bathtub which was in the corner of the room for him to run cold water over his back. James was waiting outside for them. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt he had gone back to his hotel to change into and Thor started seeing more similarities between him and Loki beside the hair.

They were both incredibly skinny first of all, both a little taller than average although not as tall as Thor and Odin, and both of them seemed a little awkward in their own skin although Thor guessed that for James it was because he was in a bad situation whereas Loki was just kind of naturally awkward with himself.

"Thor, we have to be back in New Jersey in two days." Odin told him and Thor frowned a little but nodded.

"Loki gets released from hospital today. Where is he going to go?" Thor aimed the question at James and he and Odin exchanged a look.

"Don't worry about that, Thor. It's all being taken care of." Odin answered instead and Thor sighed.

"Of course I'm worrying about that, where is he going to go?"

James excused himself while the Odinsons talked.

Odin led Thor over to the waiting room and sat him down. "James and I have spoken to the police. They're trying to track down Anthony under the charges of child abuse and assault, child labour without pay, attempted murder, arson and all the gang crimes that James can confidently report."

Thor looked surprised. "James is going along with this?"

Odin nodded. "He said this was the last straw. He says he doesn't care if Anthony is his father anymore, Loki is his son and he can't let Anthony get away with what he did to him."

Thor smiled at that, glad that James wasn't as bad as Loki has originally made him out to be.

"So… Where will Loki go?" Thor asked again.

"With us."

Thor stared at Odin, not sure if he'd heard him right. "What?"

"Loki is coming with us. James suggested Loki stay with him until they find a permanent place for him but since Loki isn't exactly his biggest fan we didn't think he would like that idea and since James has young children in the house we didn't want to put them at risk so I will be Loki's legal guardian until the court hearing."

Thor continued to stare at him for a moment before throwing his arms around his father in a hug. Odin grunted in surprise but hugged back as Thor thanked him.

"You're welcome but I'm not just doing this for you, I'm doing it for Loki."

Thor sat back and smiled at him. "Still. Thank you."

Odin smiled in return.

* * *

Doctor Banner came back out and said Thor could go back in if he wanted to but Loki had just been given a new dose of morphine so he may be a little out of it. He also said Loki would be free to be discharged at any time after lunch time. It was half past ten now.

After Odin agreed he would come back at lunch to discharge Loki, he left to go organize their flight back to New Jersey and to talk to James while Thor went back in to see Loki.

Loki was laid on his side again with his eyes half shut, fresh white bandages around him and slowly fading cuts on his face. He smiled at Thor as he came in and whispered, "Hi."

Thor smiled back and got into bed beside him. "Hey."

Loki tapped Thor's forehead and giggled. "Your face is less dirty."

Thor chuckled. "Um… Thanks?"

Loki poked his cheek and his bottom lip. "You looked hot dirty."

He couldn't help laughing at that. "Is this what you're like when you're high?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never been high before. Have you?"

Thor shook his head and Loki grinned. "We should get high together."

Thor shook his head again and put his finger over Loki's lips. "That's not a good idea, drugs are bad. And anyway, who knows what illegal stuff you'd get up to under the influence of drugs."

"Isn't taking drugs in itself illegal?"

"Touché." Thor tapped Loki's nose and he giggled. "You're so cute like this; you should mellow out more often."

"I'd like to point out I am currently under the influence of drugs." Loki smirked.

"Ah but not _illegal_ ones."

Loki shrugged and put his potted arm over Thor's shoulder to play with his hair.

As much as Thor didn't want to break the laid-back mood he had to ask. "What happened to your arm? You said it was broken in the basement, it couldn't have been because of the fire, fires don't break bones."

Loki's smile faded and he looked down at Thor's chest instead of his face. "The book I sent you. Well, I didn't send it, he did. He wanted you to come for me so he could hurt you. When he set the fire he must have just forgotten about you. He found the book, he tried to take it away from me but I snuck it back into my room and he found it again. So he beat me up. I believe he broke my arm when he threw me against the corner of a wall… or it may have been when he stepped on it… or when he wrenched me up off the floor… Or… I don't know, I blocked out all the pain at the time so I can't pinpoint the act that broke my arm. I _definitely _felt it all afterwards though, that's for sure."

Thor tucked Loki's hair behind his ear and kissed him gently while cupping his cheek, careful of any burns or injuries.

After that the conversation was light. Thor told Loki about his friends, all the TV shows Loki had missed due to being in an institute for the past couple of years. He was determined to introduce Loki to Sherlock, Supernatural and Merlin. To Thor's relief, Loki knew what Doctor Who was and used to watch it all the time as a kid, he loved it. But he hadn't watched it since Christopher Eccleston's debut and therefore didn't know who David Tennant was. Thor had to fix that, he got his phone out and made a memo of all the things to show Loki.

This list also included:

"_Sherlock_

_Supernatural_

_Merlin_

_Doctor Who_

_Torchwood_

_Vampire Diaries_

_Hannibal_

_Heroes (as short lived as it was, Thor still believed it was a good show!)_

_The new Star Trek movies_

_The whole Harry Potter series"_

(since Loki had let slip that he liked musicals)

"_Sweeney Todd_

_Les Miserable (2012)_

_South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut_

_Moulin Rouge_

_West Side Story_

_Grease"_

(and, of course, cartoons)

"_The Incredible_

_The Simpsons Movie_

_Up_

_Wall-E_

_Frankenweenie_

_Corpse Bride_

_Rise of the Guardians_

_Brave"_

"That's a long list…" Loki commented and Thor smiled at him.

"Well, we have our whole lives to get through it."

Loki smiled back and snuggled against Thor's chest and then, within five minutes, he was asleep.

* * *

Thor shook Loki awake gently by his shoulder and Loki groaned a little.

"Loki, wake up, you're getting discharged from hospital today." This just made Loki close his eyes tighter which isn't too shocking since he didn't know where he was going. "Come on, my father is driving us to the airport to get you onto your flight." He didn't see the harm in leaving it as a mystery for a little while.

"Where am I going?" Loki whispered, he sounded almost afraid of the answer and Thor took pity on him, he kissed his forehead.

"Somewhere safe."

Loki sat up with a significant amount of effort but to be fair to him, he hadn't been allowed out of bed for any reason except for Banner to tend to his burns. Thor helped him and sat beside him so Loki could lean against him.

Odin knocked on the door and came in. He smiled at Loki and, since Loki didn't recognise him from when they met in the institute when Odin had come to see Thor, introduced himself properly. To Thor's surprise, Loki shook Odin's hand when it was extended to him and smiled at him.

"You're the one who tried to get me out before the fire?"

Odin nodded and Loki thought.

"Are you also the one who pulled Thor and I out of the basement and made me lie down so my burns weren't made worse?"

Odin nodded again and Loki smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Odin smiled back before turning to Thor. "Have you told him where he's going?"

Thor shook his head. "I was going to let it be a surprise."

Odin nodded in agreement, smiling, and asked Thor to join him in the hall. James was stood out there with some clothes in his hands.

"James brought clothes for Loki to change into and he asked if he could be alone with Loki for a little while."

Thor nodded and turned to the silent man stood beside Odin. "Do you mind if we stay out here in case Loki takes you being here a bad way?"

James shrugged absentmindedly. "I don't mind."

Thor nodded and stepped out of the way of the door. James knocked and walked in, closing the door behind him and, surprisingly, there was no yelling. No sounds of anything breaking, no freaking out, nothing.

Odin and Thor waited outside the room for half an hour before James emerged again. He looked calm, content, and Thor fought all urges to ask about the conversation.

Odin went to discharge Loki and sent Thor to go get them a taxi, telling him he'd bring Loki out with him. He got a taxi and asked the driver to wait. The man said okay and Thor leant against the side of the car to wait. James came out over to him and smiled.

"Hey, I'm going to head back to my hotel, stay one last night and head home tomorrow…"

"Okay…"

"I'll drop by my father's and get all of Loki's stuff and ship it to you, Odin gave me the address."

There was a moment of silence and Thor couldn't help it anymore. "What did you and Loki talk about? You looked pretty happy when you left the room and Loki didn't yell at you…"

James leant against the car beside him. "I apologised profusely for sending him to live with Anthony and, I'm not sure whether it was the morphine but, Loki accepted that I didn't know this was going to happen. And he agreed that he wouldn't be completely opposed to me coming to see him some times… He didn't seem overly joyed by that possibility but I hope we can have a relationship eventually…"

Thor thought back to when Loki had first found out James had a new life, when he'd cried silently into his shoulder but out of respect for Loki he didn't mention it.

"I think…" He thought hard for a moment for a way to say this without telling James about how Loki had reacted. "As much as Loki pretends he doesn't care about you… You're still his father. And as much as he might pretend he doesn't want it, even if he doesn't _want_ to want it; every boy wants a relationship with their father."

James smiled and held his hand out to shake Thor's. "You really mean a lot to him, I can see that already. Take care of him… He doesn't deserve to be hurt any more than he already has."

Before Thor could reply, James inclined his head to Thor and got into the taxi. The taxi drove off and Thor stared after it for a moment then pouted.

"He took my taxi…"

By the time Loki and Odin come out, Thor had gotten another taxi and he helped Loki into the backseat beside him while Odin got into the passenger seat to give Thor and Loki enough space without risking aggravating Loki's burns any more than necessary.

They got back to the hotel and Odin told the boys to wait in the car whilst he went to get their bags and check out of the hotel. They drove to the airport to wait for their flight which was scheduled to leave in a few hours and Thor sat in between a silent Odin and a silent Loki.

"So…"

Before he could continue the fruitless attempt at small talk, Loki turned to face him. "Please just tell me where I'm going!"

Thor chuckled and cupped his face, Loki had been trying to get him to tell him since they'd gotten in the taxi. "You'll find out, darling. Don't worry about it."

"Of course I'm worried about it! I don't know where I'll be living for the next few years of my life!"

"Do you trust me?" Loki hesitated then nodded and Thor kissed his forehead then pressed his own against Loki's. "Then just trust me that you'll be happy there."

"Will I see you there?"

Thor smiled and nodded. "Every day."

Loki relaxed at that and leans into Thor's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"I love you, Loki."

"Love you too, Thor."

Odin smiled at them as Thor stared lovingly down at Loki's face as the dark haired boy slowly fell asleep.

They got on the plane back to New Jersey and Loki and Thor sat together with Odin behind them. Loki sat in silence throughout the whole flight apart from the odd gasp in pain from leaning back on his burns too much for too long, he spent the whole flight sat forwards slightly to avoid as much of the burn touching the chair as possible. Thor asked him if he was okay each time and just got a nod in return.

When they got off the plane Loki followed Odin and Thor out to the parking lot outside the airport and stopped.

"Where am I going now?"

There was a beep and Thor turned to see Frigga waiting in their car for them. "Get in the car."

Loki looked confused but he followed Thor and Odin over to the silver SUV, Frigga got out to meet them.

"Hello Loki. I'm Frigga Odinson, Thor's mother. I know we've met before but I wanted to make it official." She held her hand out to him and Loki looked between her hand and her face then back again before shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Odinson." He tried to smile convincingly and Frigga chuckled.

"Oh please, call me Frigga. It's nice to meet you too." She moved to the door to the back seat of the car and opened it, gesturing for him to get in. Loki looked back at Thor, who smiled encouragingly, before getting into the back of the car. Frigga smiled and closed the door while Thor and Odin put their bags in the boot. She pulled Thor into a hug and checked him over for any injuries but Thor gently pushed her off, assuring her he was fine and Loki was the only one with serious injuries. She asked how badly he was injured and Thor explained where the burns were and how to care for them. Frigga listened intently and took mental notes in order to help Loki when she could.

Thor got into the car beside Loki, shortly followed by Odin and Frigga getting in the front.

Loki stared out the window throughout the whole car ride, presumably looking out for anything that looks familiar.

They got to the Odinsons' house and Frigga killed the engine. Loki looked around in confusion and Thor decided to put him out of his misery once the adults got out of the car to get the luggage out. Thor turned to face him and took Loki's hands in his own.

"You're going to stay with us for a while." He smiled.

Loki stared back at him and shook his head quickly, Thor looked confused and a little upset.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't stay with your family…"

"Why not?"

Loki didn't say anything else, just pulled his hands out of Thor's grip and jumped out of the car.

"I-I'm sorry. I appreciate the offer but I can't stay here..." He said to Odin, who frowned.

"Where else will you go?"

Loki didn't reply, he turned away from them and started walking away quickly. Thor jumped out of that car and followed him quickly.

"Loki!" Thor called out as he followed him but Loki ignored him and walked faster.

Thor jogged to catch up and grabbed Loki's uninjured arm. "Loki, stop."

Loki tried to pull his arm out of Thor's grasp but Thor didn't let him. "Stop, stop. Loki!"

Loki stilled when Thor yelled at him and looked down at his converse shoes.

"Why don't you want to stay with us? Don't you like my parents?"

Loki shook his head quickly. "They're fine…"

"Then what is it?" Thor bit his lip "Is it me?"

Loki shook his head again but didn't speak.

Thor sighed. "Loki, please…"

"I don't want to make them hate me…"He muttered.

"What?" Thor looked at him in shock. "My parents?"

Loki nodded. "It's clear that you value their opinion and approval… And if I live with you and them, even if it's only for a week or something, I know I'll do something to make them hate me or at least disapprove of our relationship…"

Thor sighed in sympathy for Loki. "Oh, darling." He pulled Loki into a hug and Loki gasped and tensed before Thor realized his mistake, remembering the burns, and let go. "Sorry!"

Loki shook his head. "It's alright." He chuckled a little and took Thor's hands, placing them at the top of his back, between his shoulder blades where he wasn't burnt. Thor smiled and hugged him, keeping his hands where they are as Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's midsection and rested his head on his shoulder.

"If they disapprove of our relationship then that's too bad, nothing will make me lose you again."

Loki sighed a little, smiling, and closed his eyes. Eventually, they separated and Loki agreed to come back to the house. Frigga and Odin were both sat in the kitchen when they got there, Loki apologised and then thanked them for letting him stay and they both smiled and dismissed his apology.

Thor took Loki's hand and led him upstairs to stand outside his room.

"This is my room…" Thor rubbed the back of his neck as Loki looked at the door then around them.

"Do you sleep in the hall? Wow… Anthony's was bad, what with all the beatings, but at least I had a room." He smirked and Thor shook his head and pointed at the door.

"In there…"

Loki looked at the door then back at Thor. "What are we waiting for?"

Thor looked down and shrugged. "It's um... Kind of a mess…"

Loki laughed and kissed his cheek. "You really think, after everything, a messy room will be the thing that upsets me?"

Thor laughed a little and blushed, realising how stupid he was being. He kissed Loki lightly and opened the door to his room. Loki went in first and stood in the middle of the room, looking around.

The carpets were a cream colour, same as the skirting boards, and the walls were a dark, blood red. The bed covers were a lighter, carnelian red as well as the curtains. With the light on it looked good but Loki bet with the lights dimmed it would look even better.

Thor was right, the room was a mess. It's a shock Loki could see the colour of the carpet under all the clothes but he didn't mention it, not wanting to make Thor self-conscious about it. Instead, he turned back to the doorway where Thor was waiting and smiled.

"It suits you."

Thor smiled and stepped into the room. "Really?" He put his hands on Loki's chest and moved his hands down slowly. "I don't know… I like my bed…"

Loki watched Thor's hands as they reached his hips then moved round to his ass and Loki bit his lip, draping his arms over Thor's shoulders.

"But…" He grinned and dropped his hands to the back of Loki's thighs and lifted him up to wrap his legs around his waist. Thor turned round and laid Loki down on the bed carefully as not to hurt his back. He sat up on his knees and looked at Loki laid over the crimson sheets with his hair splayed out around his head like a dark halo. How fitting. "It looks so much better with you on it."

Loki grinned and pulled Thor down for a kiss.


End file.
